Whishing Life Was a Movie
by Ansleyrocks
Summary: Our favorite humans in the I know an alien club have a secret of their own that comes to town in the form of a boy who lived and his friends, and an old enemy looking to rumble. Will the pod squad treat the humans any differently when they find out that
1. Prolog

Title: Wishing Life was a Movie

Author: Ansleyrocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Harry Potter

Rating: Any were from Teen to Adult

Couple: UC, Liz/Draco others UC as well with possible CC moments

Summary: Our favorite humans in the I know an alien club have a secret of their own that comes to town in the form of a boy who lived and his friends, and an old enemy looking to rumble. Will the pod squad treat the humans any differently when they find out that their human friends aren't so normal after all and what will Max do when he finds out about what Liz was like before she came to Roswell?

Added note: In Roswell this takes place right after the episode destiny except Liz never left. Tess and Max never and never will sleep together and Tess is evil, but will become good and Alex WILL NOT EVER DIE! In Harry Potter this fic takes place right after book five except Siris never died.

~Prolog ~

I always thought of my life as a movie. Every day you wake up and put on a show for the rest of the world so they don't really see who or, what I am for that matter.

Ever since I can remember I have spent my life putting on an alias covering up what I truly am. Most of my friends see me as the perfect little Lizzie Parker who is the good student, daughter and friend to all. Only my parents, three best friends and their parents know what I am because they to are like me. You see the perfect Lizzie Parker is not so perfect after all and I have more power then they could possibly imagine because I Elizabeth Claudia Parker am a witch.


	2. Part 1

Part 1

My parents met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There they met my best friend Maria's mom Amy Deluca who was then known as Amy Goyle, Alex's parents Charles Whitman and Drucila Fear and Kyle's parents Jim Valenti and Catty Snape. Back then my parents were known as Jeff Parker and Nancy Potter. Who would have thought this close group of friends would go from the exciting and wonderful wizarding world to the dull and painfully slow muggle world. You see it all started fifteen years ago in a town outside London England where my families close friend Lucius Malfoy came to my families' mansion with great news and terrible news; the Potters were dead.

Now I know what you're thinking my mother is a Potter, which is true, but the Potters are not all from Gryffindor. My mom and grandparents were in Slytherin along with my dad and my parents friends. So we were all happy to get rid of those Gryffindor's my uncle James and his mud blood wife Lilly. Then the bad news came their son Harry lived and some how defeated Lord Voldomort who had ensured my friends Maria, Alex, Kyle's and my safety and then the hunt for death eaters was on which included our parents. My parents and friends parents knowing what all of their children were destined to become thought it wise to go into hiding and the keeper of our hiding place was Lucius Malfoy.

In secret our parents taught us the art of magic and all we would need to know. We also had frequent visits from Lucius and his son Draco who became a good friend of ours. Over the years we all lived in Roswell New Mexico and all these years my family waited for the day when we could go back to our world for good.

"Liz honey your shift is starting come on." My mother yelled, her voice muffled by my door. I put on my ugly green alien uniform and antennas and headed down to the café my parents own.

"Morning Liz" Sheriff Valenti greeted, yes can you believe it Mr. Valenti became a muggle sheriff who occasionally uses magic on the job, which made him all the better.

"Morning sheriff the usual I presume?"

"You bet," He chuckled our morning routine so ingrained in us it has become a joke. I quickly gave Michael his order at the window ignoring his snarky growl.

Michael is Max's best friend along with Isabel and the thorn in my side Tess. Isabel and Max are brother and sister as are Michael and Tess and they are all aliens. The only people who know this are Maria, Alex, Kyle, and Mr. Valenti and I or at least that is what the aliens think. You see our parents cannot keep a secret from one another so naturally Jim told our parents, but shush don't tell them that.

"Liz table six's order is up." Michael rudely barked at me. All of those aliens are rude to me because they think I slept with Kyle, but I had to make them think that because my parents thought I was getting to close to Max. They were right of course I couldn't get to attached to anything in the muggle world or someone because it could run our reputation.

"Thanks" I said taking the order to table six.

I get sick of his attitude at times he just makes me so mad that I want nothing more than to curse him with my unregistered wand. He and the other aliens seem to think they have free reign to walk all over me and it makes me sick! Speak of the devils and they shall appear, this day sucks.

"High welcome to the Crashdown what can I get you." I asked them in as polite a tone I could muster.

"Cherry coke and an order of Saturn rings for me." Isabel said and for once there is no sarcasm or malice in her voice. I saw Tess scoot closer to Max and grab his hand.

"I will have the same. You hun?" Tess asked Max obviously they are trying to make me jealous. The slow movement of her hand up and down his arm was grossly exaggerated.

"Same" Max said with a cold look. I couldn't help the eye roll as I walked away. This day really is going to suck.

I heard the back door open and in raced Maria out of breath. "I am so sorry I'm late my mom had me run a few errands" Maria gasped out clutching her chest to slow her breathing. A few errands, was code for, I had a magic lesson and it went longer then planed.

"No problem the pod squad is all here and the odd thing is for once Isabel is not giving me death glares and is for once acting normal. Oh and Max and Tess are trying to make me jealous." I said making Maria laugh at my version of an update.

"Well what have we here the most beautiful women in the world, how are my girls today?" asked a smiling Alex as Kyle lumbered into the café after him swatting a bug away an annoyed look crossing his face.

"Same old same old." I grumbled and Maria nodded as she slowly started to wipe down the counter that wasn't even dirty.

The crashdown doorbell jingled and Mrs. Deluca's form popped into view with a box of her pies for the crashdown who was followed by the Whitman's who sat down next to the sheriff.

******30 minutes later***

Everyone has left the café except our parents the pod squad and Maria, Alex, Kyle and I. We are all just sitting around and talking; Michael took a break and is sitting with the rest of the aliens as usual. The dull murmur of voices humming in the background soothing my frazzled mood when we hear the ringing of the doorbell and everyone turned to see Luscious Malfoy and Draco Malfoy all decked in their perfect black robes. I could not stop my mouth from falling open if I wanted to; their coming was just so random. "Hello everyone, it was been many moons since my last visit, too many." Lucius Malfoy's silky voice purred ensnaring us into his trap. There was something dark lurking in his cold eyes something I have never seen before and I could not suppress the ball of dread forming in the pit of my stomach; something terrible has happened.

It was times like this when I really did wish my life was a movie as life seemed to freeze around me. I wanted the reel to stop and rewind as my already horrible day just seemed to get worse.


	3. Part 2

Part 2

"Lucius what a surprise, how wonderful to see you." My mother simpered. She got up off the bar stool and gave him a small hug; he is not one to show much affection so we are light with the touchy feely stuff. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" She asked her proper wizard breeding taking over in the presence of her new guests.

"Well maybe now is not the right time to tell you." He says looking over at the pod squad all of them are staring at the Malfoy's. My mother seeing where Lucius was looking nodded in understanding.

Seeing Draco standing there looking rather board I decided I probably should go say hi to my long time friend who has gotten hot "Hey Draco." I lamely greeted feeling my cheeks flush as his gray eyes connected with my own his trademark smirk in place.

"Hello Lizzie." He said shocking the hell out of me when he gave me a hug, which by the way made Max Evans look ready to pounce. Hey a little jealousy never hurt anyone.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Maria asked pretending to pout.

"Of course come here." Alex and Kyle came over as well and did the usual half handshake half hug type thing they do, which got a few wide -eyed stares from Isabel.

Maria and I pulled Draco into a booth in the back with Alex and Kyle coming along. All of the parents were currently making small talk waiting for the others to clear out. I looked harder at Draco who is sitting between Alex and I and see something different about him almost like he is wiser somehow. He must have seen me staring at him because he smirked at me his gray eyes becoming even more penetrating if possible.

"Earth to Liz, come in Liz." Kyle said apparently they were talking to me.

"Huh?" I asked blinking back into focus and moving my gaze away from Draco

"I said Evans looks like he wants to rip my head off as usual." Kyle said smirking. I had gone to Kyle asking him for help to get rid of Max and he was the one to suggest we stage it to look like we slept together, which was rather genius of him.

"Why would he do that?" Draco asked raising a blonde eyebrow at Kyle who looked matched the evil look.

"Well you see Lizzie's parents thought she was getting to close to Maxi boy and needed to put a stop to the relationship. So Liz went to Kyle and asked for his help to break up their relationship and he did by pretending to sleep with Liz." Maria explained sounding rather amused.

"You have got to be joking you actually dated that guy; he is a muggle and who is that blonde girl sitting next to him she looks like a monster I saw in my Defense Against The Dark Arts book at school." Draco said referring to Tess. "That would be Tess whom we like to call slut, tease, bimbo and my favorite Gerbil." Maria said which received laughs all around the booth.

"Personally Liz I think you can do much better." Draco said in a sincere voice.

"Your right." I agreed looking down. It was a thought that had been running through my head for months but I never wanted to admit stupidity in front of others, it was a weakness and I was not weak.

"What?!" Maria screeched causing everyone to look at us. "Sorry" she said her cheeks flaming red when her mother sent her a knowing look making Maria duck her head slightly. "Liz how many times have I told you that and now you listen?" Maria asked

"I know you were right Maria I was just board. I mean the only other person I have had a relationship with is Kyle and I think of him more as a brother than a boyfriend what was I supposed to do it would look pretty odd if I never dated." I said trying to justify my actions, again never openly admit a wrong doing it is so very anti Slytherin.

"I know exactly what you mean Liz I to think of you more as a sister and I just date other girls because I am so utterly board." Kyle said.

"So sleeping with them is what a new sport?" Alex asked wincing when Kyle elbowed him in the gut.

"So how is school?" I asked Draco.

"Ah school is alright it's that stupid Potter that makes it no fun he acts like I am the reason for all his troubles. Granted I do cause some of them, but that is only for a bit of fun now and then. Oh and the fact that one of his best friends Hermione is doing better in all of her classes than I am is really making father sore with me, granted he has a reason after all she is a mudblood I should naturally be doing better than her." Draco spat his lip curled in a familiar sneer. No matter what he will tell you I know that Draco wants to get good grades and not just so he can please his father, he is a lot like me in that respect.

"Bummer man." Alex said. None of us noticed the fact that the aliens were watching us very closely and were intrigued by what they saw. What no one in the Crashdown noticed was the dark shadowy figure turn and leave with their cloak blowing behind them or the fact that the person was on their way to report that the Destroyers had been located.


	4. Part 3

Part 3

Cold everything was so cold, there were shadows everywhere whispering calling to him. They were there to warn him he knew this and he knew that they could not harm him, but he was afraid of them. The shadows would show him things and all he was able to do was watch in horror as the scenes played before him. He was in the desert he knew this, but which one was a different story. There was a cliff a sort of rock formation. There were four figures joining hands in a square; two boys and two girls all chanting something that he was unable to make out. He steeped closer so he could get a better look when he caught a few words of their chant.

"Nemo nisi mors" (No one but death (shall part us) a brunet girl said. Harry was able to understand her because he was forced to learn Latin at school for spells. The others were still chanting when the brunet girl looked up he was afraid because she seamed to look right at him, but the worst part was he could hear her in his head.

"_Flamma fumo est proxima Harry." __(Flame follows smoke Harry)_ and with that she went back to her chanting.

The dream plane started to swirl, but not before Harry heard one last phrase from the girl. "Ante bellum" (before the war.) then he was thrown out.

"Harry, Harry wake up" Ron whispered. The room was still dark, but Harry could see Ron and Neville were the only ones up both of them by his bed. "It's happing again isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Ron I saw four people around our age, two boys and two girls. They were on a rock formation in the desert somewhere chanting in Latin." Harry said wiping sweat off his brow. "The brunet girl said no one but death shall part us, but in my head she told me something else she said "Flame follows smoke Harry" then she went back to chanting, but before I was kicked out I heard her say something about before the war." Harry whispered in a grim voice waiting for the other two's reaction.

"Before the war? What does that mean?" Neville asked a frightened look on his pale round face. Harry looked to Ron to see a pensive look on his face.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked he could see that Ron was trying to think of how best to say what he was about to say and Harry could tell he was not going to like it.

"Harry you said they were speaking Latin like fluently?" with a nod from Harry, Ron continued. "Not many can speak Latin fluently and if they can it is usually a sign of a powerful witch or wizard. You say they were around our age?" Ron asked Harry receiving another nod continued. "Alright we have to find out more about them and who they are because I hate to say this, but they sound like they could be dark witches and wizards." Ron told the other two a very grim look coming over all of their faces.

********Roswell*****

Liz bolted upright in bed. There had been another person in their chanting session and it was her cousin Harry. She could only hope that he had not heard anyone but her other wise they could be exposed to the ministry. Liz was rudely pulled out of her musings by her phone ringing.

"Hello." Liz said into the phone.

"Liz it worked!" Maria sang happily into the phone. A huge smile spread over Liz's face her dark eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Good. I will see you in the morning." hanging up before Maria could protest. Liz got up out of bed and climbed through her window onto her balcony.

"I just hope that we are not too late." Liz said picking up her journal to write.

_Today is February 10, 2004 and today is the day when I saw my future; death._ And with that she closed her journal to finish later right now she needed to think.


	5. Part 4

Part 4

Draco heard a phone ringing some where in the house damn thing woke him up, well that was a lie he was never really asleep. He had been lying here for the past five hours tossing and turning with excitement. He could not wait till father told the others about why they were really there, Liz and the others will be thrilled! "What's the use I am never going to get to sleep now?" Draco grumbled getting out of bed and throwing on his cloths.

Tiptoeing through the apartment Draco went down the stairs leading to the back room of the café and headed out the back door opening into the ally. "Damn is it always this hot here?" Draco asked himself heading down the ally into the main street. A loud crash froze him in place.

"What was that?" Draco asked turning back into the ally to find the source of the noise. Taking a couple more steps toward Liz's fire escape he could see the outline of a guy. Getting bolder Draco walked up to the figure taping their shoulder causing them to jump and turn around.

"Fancy seein you out here," Draco said to the guy causing the guy to take a closer look at who had tapped him. "Oh it's you…that friend of Liz's." the guy said causing Draco to smirk.

"The names Draco Malfoy and you must be Max Evans heard a lot about you." Draco said leaning up against the side of the building seeing the Max fellow smile made him angry why should he be happy when Liz is sad.

"So you have heard about me?" Max asked.

"Yes and none of it was good. Let me make myself clear I don't like you. You made my Lizzie upset and that is something I do not tolerate. The end is coming Max and I can assure you that the world you once knew will be gone." Draco hissed at Max seeing his face cloud over with anger made him all warm inside just knowing he was causing him pain. With that he walked back inside "I think I will be able to get to sleep now".

*********The next Day******

Everyone had gathered in the café that morning for a meeting Lucius still has yet to say what the good news is. The parents were sitting at two tables and the kids at one all waiting for it. "It has happened." Lucius said ominously looking each one of them in the eye before smiling. "The dark lord is back." Lucius said causing all of the occupants of the room to burst into screams of joy.

"OMG are you serious this is so cool I can not wait this means we can see everyone again my brothers and sisters and parents and friends I can pull out my old cloaks this is so good oh I am so happy." Amy rambled all in one breath this is whom Maria got her babble habit from.

"All right I can not wait to see Uncle Severus he is so cool." Kyle squealed his cheeks reddening when he realized how loud he was.

Mrs. Parker stood up a bright smile on her face. "You know what we must do." Nancy said looking at the room a radiant glow about her. "We have to have the old gang here for a visit." Nancy said receiving nods and grunts all around. With that Jeff left to go find some quills, ink and parchment they had to send a lot of owls to get out all of the letters.

About two hours later the café started to get busy so the group had to move things into the back. They had written 200 letters so far and had about 150 more to go. They had years of Slytherin and deatheater friends to contact to make their entrance a real bang.

Liz was in heaven she was going to see her family! She was so happy that she was flouncing around the café with a smile on her face that had not been there for a long time and a bounce in her step. All was right in her world; that was until Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess walked in and sat at their usual booth. Deciding to just get it over with Liz walked over to the table in her section still smiling she was determined to not let them get to her.

"Hi welcome to the crashdown what can I get for ya?" Liz asked all bubbly hoping to annoy them, there is nothing more annoying in the world than an overly happy person. Liz smiled with satisfaction when she saw Tess turn red and her blue eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so chipper today?" Tess asked her lip curling in distaste.

"Oh I just found out my family and friends are coming to town soon it will be so much fun. I cannot wait to see the Goyle's and Crabbe's they are so much fun! Oh then there is the Bloody's, oh and them there are the Snapes, the Blacks, the Fears, the Parkers obviously, then there are only the three craziest people ever Brimlad, Estra and Mandy they are sure to make things interesting. So what can I get you?" Liz asked again.

Seeing that the four were too shocked to say anything Liz decided to play with them some more. "Oh and then there is my fathers old boss who I can not wait to meet! A lot of people are afraid of him but he is really a great guy I mean he went to school with my parents." Liz said babbling on happily enjoying seeing Max and the others squirm.

"We will have four of the usual." Isabel said hoping to get Liz away from them they needed to discus what they were going to do with all of these new people arriving.

"No prob." Liz said sickeningly cheerful making sure to twitch her nose for good measure, it was just so easy messing with them.

***In the back room****

Maria had been watching the whole thing with interest. Seeing the aliens squirm brought an odd happy feeling upon her. Seeing Liz head towards the back room Maria moved out of the way so as not to be hit by the door.

"OMG Maria did you see their faces? I told them how we had all of these people coming to town and I loved seeing Tess get all red it was great!" Liz said flopping down on the couch picking up a letter addressed to the family of Axton Bloody dripping candle wax on the opening then pressing the seal onto it and putting it on a pile with the others for when an owl returned.

"I so can not wait to see our cousins it has been like forever." Maria said putting on her uniform; she was about to start her shift and the place was getting busy.

"What I can not wait for is when the aliens meet our family and friends. They will be in for quit the surprise when they see a bunch of people in robes." Liz said with a gleam in her eyes. All she had to do was wait till the next Hogwarts break and her family would be coming to Roswell.


	6. Part 5

**A/N: Okay guys I have been away from this fic for years and I have finally gotten around to working on it again, my interest in it has come back and I WILL finsih this. I went back and re-worked the first four parts and prolog so that it is easier to read! I hope some of you are still reading this so please let me know what you think!**

Part 5

"Draco I am so going to miss you!" Maria blubbered throwing her arms around Draco Malfoy. Smirking Draco let go of Maria and gave Alex and Kyle the usual half hug guys give each other.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Liz said hugging Malfoy as he wrapped his arms around Liz and kissed her forehead. They had just started dating and already he had to leave. It was a slow progression but after two days Draco had finally gotten the courage to ask her to be his, Liz agreed immediately.

"I will come back right when school gets out for the summer. It is only a little over a month away." Draco said still holding Liz close to him; the others had gone out back and it was only Draco and Liz in the back room.

"Yeah but still I am just so excited to see everyone again and I hate that you have to leave so soon." Liz said kissing Draco again as they both headed out back where the others were. Mrs. Deluca was hugging Lucius goodbye making the tall blonde man extremely uncomfortable as he patted her shoulder. Draco and Lucius waved goodbye and promised to return when school was out and with that they touched the port key and disappeared.

"Come on chica lets go feed the hungry masses." Maria said putting her arm around Liz as they headed back into the back room.

"So what do you think the odds are that Michael will not show up for work today?" Maria asked buttoning up her uniform as Liz pulled her own uniform up giving Maria a disbelieving look.

"Maria you know Michael needs this job but ten galleons says he shows up with the rest of the pod people and that Tess glues herself to Max the moment they sit down. Michael will be moody as usual and act like all of his problems are our fault." Liz said as they head out front just as the pod squad is coming in. Michael pushed past them and went into the back room to change as the other three went and sat at their usual table where Tess clung to Max's side as Isabel stared off into space and Max looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh! What is this I can hardly read it Maria? Can you write any worse!" Michael snapped hitting the bell signaling an order was up.

Maria turned and glared at Liz and handed her ten galleons. "Easy money." Liz said putting the coins in her apron as she went over to take the aliens order.

"Hey Liz." Max said pushing Tess away as Isabel turned toward Liz and smiled slightly.

"Hey so what can I get for you three?" Liz asked returning Isabel's smile for some unknown reason. Isabel was being nice to them lately and the more Liz thought about it the more she realized that Isabel was not just and ice queen with a frosty glare so Liz thought she should at least try and be nice to Isabel.

"The usual please!" Max said handing Liz their menus and giving her a sickeningly sweet smile as Liz walked away grimacing as she went to get three cherry cokes. Maria was wiping down the counter as she stared at Michael.

"Is it just me or does Michael seem to be looking extra fine today?" Maria asked Liz handing her three cherry cokes.

"No it's just you." Liz said heading over to the alien's table with their drinks.

"Hey Liz can I talk to you for a second please?" Isabel asked standing up and looking at the back room.

"Sure." Liz said taking the hint grabbing Isabel's hand and pulling her to the back room. Right when the door closed Isabel started talking.

"Liz I need your help please." Isabel said sounding desperate as she ran a hand through her hair as she sat on the couch. Isabel's normally cool and calm model face was the picture of panic.

"Sure what's up?" Liz asked now becoming worried she had never seen Isabel this worried.

"Well you and Maria are Alex's best friends and know him very well. The truth is I like Alex a lot and I want t ask him out except I have no idea what he likes so I have no idea where we would go or what we would do." Isabel rambled to Liz as she got up and started pacing and then turned and faced Liz who was leaning against the sink.

"Well he likes you, but I get what you are saying. Alex likes Sci-Fi and Indi movies and has mentioned wanting to rent the movie Pitch Black. He is pretty easy to entertain and is more interested in the company rather than the actual activity." Liz told Isabel smirking at the way Isabel's face lit up.

"Thanks Liz and don't mind Tess and my brother. Tess thinks she has some kind of claim on Max and Max is just upset because he wants to know if anything is going on with you and that blonde guy." Isabel said smiling, which made Liz grin.

"His name is Draco Malfoy and he lives just outside of London and yes he is my boyfriend. I have known him my entire life our parents went to school together; he is great." Liz said with a dreamy look on her face, which made Isabel smile softly. She wanted to make an effort with Liz who seemed like a genuine person and she knew that this was her chance to lay the foundation.

"He makes you happy?" Isabel asked receiving a nod Isabel continued. "He seemed okay to me so even though you don't need it, but I am on your side in this I think Draco is good for you and I was hoping we could be friends." Isabel said to Liz.

"Thanks Isabel and I would like that; you know being friends." Liz said smiling as she put an arm around Isabel as they headed out front to the café.

"Alex should be by later; go for it." Liz whispered as Isabel went back to her table and Liz went to the pick up window where Maria was yelling at Michael.

"Can you be any ruder?" Maria hissed at Michael her face pink as she pulled Liz over to the counter.

"So spill what did you and Princess Leia want to talk about?" Maria demanded.

"She wants to ask Alex out." Liz said looking Maria in the eye. It took Maria a while until she got her meaning.

"Oh! This is good right?" Maria asked as her huge smile slowly turned into a frown thinking about how hard Alex would take it if him and Isabel did not work out.

"Trust me Maria ,Isabel will not be a problem any more…in fact when I told her about Draco she said she was happy for me and not to mind Tess and Max." Liz said smiling at the memory of Isabel's face when she said Tess thought she had some claim on Max.

The bell over the Crash Down door rung causing the two girls to turn and see who was coming in. It was Kyle and Jim who were both carrying a heavy load of books. As the two walked by the aliens table they made sure that they could not read the titles of the books as they headed for the Parker's home.

"Kyle need some help?" Maria asked receiving a nod Maria ran over and pulled off some books from both stacks and led the way up the stairs.

Setting the books down on the Parkers kitchen table Maria picked up one of the books and read the title. "100 magical household must haves." Maria read raising an eyebrow at the two in front of her.

"Well Nancy let me borrow theses books because I wanted to spruce up the house a bit for when the others come." Jim said ducking his head bashfully as the three headed back down to the café.

"Maria can you get me an order of Saturn Rings and a coke please?" Kyle asked sitting at the counter next to his dad who ordered a coffee to go.

"Mr. Valenti I was wondering if later on today you could help me out with a potions problem?" Liz asked in a low whisper handing him his to go cup.

"Sure I will come by later after I am done at the station." Jim said winking at her taking his coffee and leaving for the station.

****At the Pod squads Table****

"What was with all of the books Kyle and his dad were carrying in?" Max asked Tess who kept clinging to him rubbing up and down his arm to the point where his skin was being rubbed raw.

"I don't know I saw them going through a bunch of books last night, but every time I would come near them they would stop talking and hide the books I never found out what they were about. I thought it was just some human thing that we don't need to worry about." Tess said smiling as she moved closer to Max.

"Well maybe they have something to do with us. You say they stopped talking when you were around maybe if you stopped being so selfish you would know that." Max said his voice rising.

"Max that is enough Tess had no reason to worry so stop getting on her case." Isabel said in a low deadly voice her dark eyes narrowing at her twin.

"Sorry I am still upset about Liz and that blonde guy." Max said bowing his head not seeing the glares being sent his way by Tess and Isabel whose glare turned into a smile.

"Oh you mean Draco?" Isabel asked causing Tess's and Max's heads to whip her way.

"You know his name? Anything else?" Max asked leaning forward needing to know what was going on with Liz a maniacal gleam in his dark brown eyes.

Smiling Isabel continued "Yeah his name is Draco Malfoy. Apparently their parents went to school together when they were younger so they have known each other since birth. The two just started dating and I know he makes her really happy. When she talks about him her whole face just lights up and there is this amazing sparkle in her eyes." Isabel said smiling forgetting for a second who she was talking to. When she looked at the two sitting across from her Tess looked like the cat that just ate the fish and Max looked like someone told him his favorite toy was broken misty eyes included.

"She…she told you all of this?" Max asked working around the lump that had developed in his chest.

"Yeah I wanted to find out who the new people were so I just asked her and that's when she told me they were dating." Isabel said not telling Max and Tess all that was discussed.

"Hey Isabel by any chance did Liz mention anything about all of these people who are coming?" Tess asked hoping to get the attention on her instead of Liz.

"No." was all Isabel said as she took a sip of her cherry coke.

****Liz, Kyle and Maria****

"Do you know if our spell worked?" Kyle asked Liz in a whisper.

"It did." Liz said as she went back to her cleaning the counter, but the other two were not satisfied with her answer.

"How do you know?" Maria asked in a heated whisper bending farther over the counter so she was practically laying on it.

"Look at the palm of your hand." Liz commanded and as the other two flipped over their hands they looked at their palms and saw the symbol.

"Wow! How come I never noticed it?" Kyle asked while Maria stares disbelieving at her palm.

"Liz was the spell supposed to mark us?" Maria asked trying desperately to mask her fear.

"Yes if you had read the spell thoroughly you would have read that it marks your palm!" Liz exclaimed rolling her doe eyes at her friends, she hated that they went so blinding into a dangerous spell even if she was the one to talk them into it, they needed to take more control over their destines and ignoring the footnotes of a spell was not the way to do it.

"Oh!" Kyle and Maria said looking guilty.

"Hey Liz why is Tess smiling at you?" Kyle asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh Isabel probably told her and Max about Draco and I." Liz said smiling at the two in front of her as Kyle tried to contain his laughter. He knows that Tess saw him and his dad with the books last night and knew that she would think nothing of it sometimes she was just too easy to fool.

****Hogwarts****

"Look who is back from break." Ron said as Draco and his goons walked into the great hall and toward the Slytherin table.

"Have you seen Hermione yet?" Harry asked Ron; after she left the common room no one had seen her she has been sneaking off lately.

"No...Yes there she is." Ron said as Hermione came into the great hall with a load of books.

"I found it." Hermione said putting down her books when she noticed there confused looks she rolled her eyes.

"The dream you had, well it got me thinking and I remember reading a spell from the book "Dies irae" or judgment day. The book is about the apocalypse and all of the signs and ordeals leading up to it. There is a part about the four children who were born on the same day, time, and year and so on and the book calls the children the chosen ones. Apparently they will raise an army and lead a war against a great evil." Hermione heatedly whispered across the table.

"Does it say anything else about the children that would make you think that the people in Harry's dream are these people in the book?" Ron asked thinking he had one up on Hermione.

"Well it said they were two boys and two girls. Also the spell needed to summon their full power is done on the dream plane, which means Harry saw them ascending and becoming extremely powerful." Hermione said pulling out a metal book.

"Whoa what is that?" Ron asked as everyone gathered around Hermione. The book was made of metal and had cut outs o symbols on the cover; the entire book was cut out.

"It's called the book so destiny. I can't read it because there are no words only symbols and pictures. There are a lot of pictures actually all of them of kids around our age if not a little older I only saw one page though. Harry take a look at these four. Are they the ones from your dream?" Hermione asked pushing the book so it was in front of Harry.

On the page was four pictures with a bunch of symbols the pictures were of two boys and two girls. The detail in the metal was extraordinary. The top two pictures were of a boy and a girl the boy on the left had short hair, a huge smile that made others want to smile, and he was kind of lanky but at the same time held this strong presence commanding your attention. The girl next to him was a beautiful with long hair that seamed to fall perfectly around her face and she had these beautiful eyes similar to that of a doe in there roundness; she looked quiet and at the same time held a presence of power. Below them was another boy and girl the girl on the left had long curly hair with full lips and the boy was muscular with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hermione that's them." Harry exclaimed as Hermione nodded her head.

"Based on the spell I was able to decipher a symbol this one." Hermione said pointing to two half circles with a dot in the middle. "It means destroyer." Hermione said as she flipped the page to the pictures of four new teens.

Again the detail was magnificent and the pictures of the two boys and two girls seamed life like as before. At the top on the left was a boy with a soulful gaze and a strong chiseled look and next to him was a girl with doll like features. She had round cheeks, curly hair down to her shoulders and deep eyes that looked dangers yet kind. Below them on the left was another girl who was stunning, with sharp goddess like features and warm caring eyes. Next to her was a boy with a stony gaze, large build and a presence of power. Below all of the pictures was a bunch of dots in the shape of a v. Hermione turned the page again.

"What the?" Ron asked as he pulled the book towards him. "It can't be." Ron exclaimed as Harry pulled the book towards him to see who the person was that was making Ron cause such a ruckus.

There on the metallic page was none other then Draco Malfoy and three others all girls with stunning features. The one next to Draco had long flowing hair with a slight curl to it and a piercing gaze that seamed to look right through you even though it was just a picture. Her features seamed angel like and at the same time that of something evil. The other two girls below were just as stunning. The girl on the left had short spiky hair with full luscious lips and the girl on the right had long straight hair with cat shaped eyes. Below each of their pictures were a handprint and a snake.

"Why is Draco in this book and who are the other three girls? Look they all have a snake below them." Ron said as he flipped the page to reveal all of the previous people paired up and below all of the pictures was a spiral shape with that v shape from one of the other pages.

"I think there is more to Draco then meets the eye." Harry said looking his friends in the eye. Looking over at Neville Harry became worried.

"Neville what is wrong why haven't you said anything?" Harry asked his good friend.

Neville pulled the book closer to him so he could turn the page back to the previous one as he pointed to the girl next to Draco. "Her name is Mandy Fear she graduated from Hogwarts a year before we came; she was in Slytherin. Garn had pointed her out to me at one point she called her a nymph. Garn said Mandy has a sort of power over people she can make them do what she wants Garn called it mind warping. She said very few have that power and that it is usually a power of a dark witch or wizard. Mandy is no exception." Neville said gulping very audibly and looking as if he was going to be sick. Looking to Ron and Hermione, Harry saw that their expressions were similar to that of Neville's.

"What? Is there something else?" Harry asked as he saw the three exchange looks.

"Harry Dumbledore and Voldemort are two of the most powerful wizards ever and even they do not have this power. The power of mind warping is so rare that not even the darkest of wizards has it the only way to get this power is to be born with it no passing it on through birth either normally you are the only one. Most with this power go mad or kill loads of people Harry this is one of the most dangers powers because with it you can control people." Hermione said.

"My brother Percy said that Dumbledore made all of the professors wear a special necklace so that they would be immune to Mandy's powers. It was some strange metal given to the ministry." Ron said looking down.

****Else Where****

"My lord we have found the destroyers." The man said standing to the right of his master.

"Send a data retrieval team in Nicholas I want to know everything about them and I want you to head the team." Khivar said to his second in command.

"As you wish my lord, but what about the royal four?" Nicholas asked.

"Do nothing unless they get in your way. They are no longer a priority. Zan is weak, Rath is unable to control his powers, Vilondra has tuned into a vain human and with Ava you can never tell where her loyalties lay. The destroyers are my priority now." Khivar said and with the flick of his wrist his second left to get his team together and head for Earth.


	7. Part 6

Part 6

"Hermione where did you find that destiny book?" Harry asked Hermione as the young group of Gryffindors made their way to transfiguration class taught by the head of their house Professor McGonagall.

"In the restricted section…" She said ducking her head slightly.

"Who did you ask this time?" Ron asked smirking

"Professor Binns." Hermione said as they took their seats and pulled out their required supplies for the class.

"Good afternoon class." Professor McGonagall said as she took her place in front of the class.

"Today we will be turning toads into hats." Professor McGonagall said as she proceeded to show the class how, and was about to pick someone to try when Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" the professor asked her brightest student.

"Professor I was wondering if you could tell us about the power of mind warping and why it is considered so dangerous?" Hermione asked in her sweet but curious voice.

The professor's face clouded over momentarily before becoming blank and stony. "Even though this is not my subject I don't see why not. Mind warping is just one part of a many powers connected to telekinesis. There is no exact name for the power because it comes with many other powers; mind warping is a main one…" the professor trailed off momentarily appearing pensive.

"Mind warping is the power to manipulate someone's mind so that they see or do what you want them to. You could conjure up an entire world if you wanted getting whatever you wanted, but there are terrible prices to pay when you use it." The professor said as she paced a bit.

"What do you mean professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well the person performing the mind warp uses a lot of energy and it is very hard to do; if they hold a warp for to long they can kill themselves. Then there is the person the warp is put on. Their brain is weakened with each warp, and normally it can heal itself, but if it repeated too often and for long periods of time the person will either go mad or die." The professor said letting the class absorb this new knowledge.

"Excuses me professor, but I herd some where that people with this power can create walls of fire. Is that true?" Draco Malfoy asked surprising a number of people including the professor.

"I do not know a definite answer to that Mr. Malfoy only what has been recorded and I am afraid one such incident has happened. A former student was being chased by the ministry; she became frightened and angry; out of no where a wall of fire came at the auror's chasing her. Only one of the auror's survived to tell what happened only for him to die as well. The only problem is that we know she was also a fire starter, but never has a fire starter done something to this degree so the ministry called it a morph of her pyro power caused by her telekinetic power." The professor said with a grim look on her face before she returned to her normal self and told the students to perform the spell.

****Later that night****

Harry could not get what professor McGonagall said out of his thoughts. "You can conjure up an entire world getting whatever you wanted, but there are terrible prices to pay when you use it." Harry remembered the professor saying.

He had gone to bed early not wanting to talk to the others he had too much on his mind. The look on the professors face when she was telling the wall of fire story led Harry to believe that the professor knew more then she let on, but it was to personal. Harry could not help but think the girl in the story was Mandy; too much evidence supported his theory.

Turning over again for the thousandth time Harry soon drifted into a restless sleep.

_Harry was in the desert again, but this time it was darker. In the background he could hear explosions and screams. The rock formation form before was now covered in shadow. _

_In the distance Harry saw figures running and shouting. They were coming towards him and fast._

"_We have to keep moving they will be here soon." Harry heard a male voice say. Suddenly Harry was transported to the rock formation as he saw the figures running up it._

"_Tess come on we are almost there." He heard a female voice whimper as he noticed a girl helping another girl up the rock formation. Upon studying the two harder Harry recognized the one girl as the girl from his previous vision. The others were still shadowed so it was almost impossible to make out their faces._

"_Liz do you have the key?" He heard a male voice ask. Looking closer Harry recognized him as someone from the destiny book; this was the guy next to the curly haired girl on the second page of faces. _

"_Yeah Max. Do you know where the handprint is?" The Liz girl asked. Harry was now able to put together that the brunette from his previous dream/vision was Liz and that the guy she was talking to was called Max who was next to the curly haired girl. All of this is confusing still._

"_Yes. Everybody here?" Max asked receiving a bunch of yes's as they counted themselves._

"_Okay just let me…" Max was cut off by a sudden explosion on the rock formation causing all of the figures to go flying allover. It took a while, Harry did not know how long, but the others started to slowly get up and look for one another._

"_LIZZZ." Harry heard a familiar voice yell as a figure ran to a form lying face down in the sand. A moment later Harry was transported to where the two where._

_Looking at the still body Harry recognized it as Liz as the figure pulled her into his arms. Looking harder the male became clearer and it was none other then Draco Malfoy._

Waking up in a sweat Harry tried desperately to untangle himself from his covers. He was finally able to untangle himself only to fall on the floor with a thump. Getting up and running to the four-poster bed next to his Harry shook the snoring occupant furiously.

"Ron, Ron wake up!" Harry whispered rather loudly.

"Oye what is it?" Ron asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in his bed. Harry had run over to Neville's bed and pulled him over to Ron's bed.

"I had another dream or vision. It was in a desert again except this time it was night and it sounded like a war zone there were explosions all around. I can identify two other people in the book besides Mandy and Draco. The girl from my previous dream her name is Liz and there is another guy named Max." Harry said. It took a few minuets before Harry finished describing in detail what had occurred.

"So Draco knows this Liz girl." Neville said as he rubbed his temples in a clockwise motion trying to relieve some of the tension.

"How could he know her though?" Harry asked the question stumping them all.

"Who knows? In the morning we should as the girls." Ron said as Harry and Neville nodded in agreement as they went back to their beds to try and rest.

****Same time in Roswell****

Liz was tossing and turning in a restless sleep moaning every so often as she turned over.

"_LIZZZ." Draco yelled as he ran towards Liz who was lying face down in the desert sand._

"NO!" Liz yelled sitting up in bed panting her chest heaving. She had this dream before and each time it ends the same way. Draco pulling her lip form into his arms from her previous position of being face down in the desert sand just outside Roswell.

Liz did the only thing she knew to do. RING, RING "Hello?" A sleepy Alex asked into the receiver.

"Alex its Liz can you come over?" Liz asked in a shaky voice causing Alex to wake up fast with alarm.

"Yeah I will be there in ten minutes. Do you want me to bring anything?" Alex asked putting on his pants, shoes and a T-shirt.

"No just yourself." Liz said as she hung up. When ever she felt scared she went to Alex for comfort even when they were kids.

Exactly ten minutes later there was a tap on Liz's window. Walking over to her window Liz pushed it open so Alex could crawl in.

"Hey Lizzie what's wrong?" Alex asked wrapping his arms around one of his best friends.

"Alex I saw myself die." Liz said crying into Alex's chest. Once she calmed down enough Liz told Alex all she saw.

"Oh wow Liz." Alex said rubbing Liz's back to help her calm down.

"Alex what are we going to do?" Liz asked.

"I don't know Liz, I don't know." Alex said. The two lay there for a few minutes before Liz's alarm went off.

"I better get going I will come back later." Alex said.

"Okay see ya." Liz said to Alex who was crawling out her window.

After getting ready Liz put on her uniform and went down to the café. One of the bad parts about your parents owning a café is that you are the one who usually opens up, which is what Liz had to do this morning along with Michael.

When Liz got down to the back room Michael was already there. As he closed his locker Michael finally notices Liz's presence.

"Hey Liz." Michael said as he headed out to the front of the café to put down the chairs with Liz trailing behind.

"Hey Michael. What are you doing here so early?" Liz asked not used to seeing Michael on time so early in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep so I got ready early and made my way over here." Michael said turning on the music. Unconsciously Liz began to dance and hum along with the music. Michael heard a noise and turned to see Liz shaking her hips.

"Wow! I never thought I would see the day." Michael said laughing and giving Liz a genuine smile.

"What? Oh sorry!" Liz said blushing when she realized she had been caught.

"I have never seen you loosen up like that Liz." Michael chuckled flipping the sign on the door to open.

"Yeah I usually don't dance in front of people." Liz mumbled still blushing furiously. The bell over the door rings as Isabel and Max come in.

"Hey Liz! Hey Michael!" Isabel sang happily as she strutted over to the counter and sat where Liz was as Max went over to Michael. Max and Michael gave Isabel a weird look as Liz muttered something to Isabel to make her laugh; they had never seen Liz and Isabel all buddy, buddy. It was a little strange and made Michael feel strange as he watched the happy expression on the blonde's face.

"Liz I am going to ask Alex out today." Isabel said trying not to bounce on the stool.

"Great he should be here soon." Liz said smiling. She knew that Isabel made her best friend happy and if Isabel asked him out Alex would be over the moon and that was more than alright in her book.

****Hogwarts at the same time****

"We should check the book." Hermione said reaching into her bag in search of the destiny book.

Harry, Ron and Neville had woken up a few hours later and raced down to the common room to tell Hermione and Ginny what Harry saw. Hermione and Ginny had been intrigued and leave it to Hermione to come up with something.

Hermione pulled out the book and flipped through until she got to the pictures. Harry pointed out Liz and Max. They flipped through until they came to a page where they were all paired up.

"Look Liz is next to Draco." Harry said slamming his fist down for emphasis.

"Does this mean they are dating or something?" Ron asked as Hermione flipped the page.

"That's funny I don't remember there being another page." Hermione mumbled her thick eyebrows knitting together slightly looking at the new pictures.

"Uh that's something you don't see every day." Ron pushed the book away his pale face turning gray as he turned his eyes away. The others look to see what Ron was talking about.

Next to Draco was Liz again except in this picture there were subtle differences in them both. The main difference the group noticed was Liz's ripe round stomach.


	8. Part 7

Part 7

"She's pregnant." Ginny said pointing out the obvious.

"Okay this gives us more insight into Draco's personal life then I wanted." Ron mumbled.

"Yeah poor girl actually dates Draco." Harry said laughing but stopped when he saw Hermione's face.

"What is it Hermione?"

"You guys look who else is in the book." Hermione pointed to the person next to Mandy.

"You have got to be joking." Ron breathed his watery blue eyes drawn wide in a horrified gaze. There next to Mandy was everyone's favorite professor, professor Snape. Mandy was not pregnant like the others or at least that's what they concluded because there were only four girls with round tummies.

****Roswell****

"OMG Liz you will not believe what just happened." A very excited Alex squealed as he sat at the counter all giddy; his limbs jerking about all awkwardly in his hasted to dish the juicy piece of news.

"What?" Liz asked pretending not to know.

"Isabel Evens asked me out, me Alex Whitman. This is not going to be like before we are going to see a movie and then come back and hang here." Alec bubbled with energy as he told Liz the news.

"Hey that's great Alex." Liz said patting his arm as Kyle came in and sat next to Alex. Kyle looked Alex up and down strangely smirking at his excited state but he brushed it off chalking it up to an unusual Alex moment.

"Hey Alex hi Liz, Liz my dad wants to know if he helped enough with your potions homework?" Kyle asked Liz.

"Yeah tell him he was a big help."

Alex continued to bounce in his seat before he finally blurted out, "Kyle guess what?"

"What?" Maria asked for both her and Kyle as she slid up to the counter.

A large grin spread over his face, "Isabel asked me out!" Alex then told the two all about his upcoming date.

The bell over the door rang announcing the arrival of Tess who appraised the café with her cold blue eyes from the door before they landed on Isabel like a hawk finding its prey. A slow smirk spread over her pale porcelain doll face as she strutted slowly over to the tall beautiful alien.

"Hey Isabel what's up?" Tess asked trying to muster as sweet a voice as possible.

"What? Oh hi Tess sorry I am just thinking about Alex's and my date for Friday; I can not wait!" Isabel said smiling not noticing the furious look on Tess's face; it happened so quickly. The small blonde had gone from stoic to spitting mad in seconds startling the other blonde.

"Isabel why do you bother dating these pathetic humans it only makes it harder for you to follow your destiny." Tess's harsh voice sliced at Isabel hitting her deeply in the heart, but Isabel was not going to be easily swayed away this time. She quickly schooled herself and reminded herself internally why she was going out with Alex in the first place; to make herself happy for once to think of herself for once and what she wanted to do.

"Listen Tess I could never be with Michael like that I think of him as a brother." She hated how Tess kept insisting they follow their destiny all she talked about was destiny and Isabel was sick of it.

"Isabel our people need us we have to follow destiny so we can go back to our home planet and save our people from Khivar. Isabel peoples lives depend upon our following destiny are you willing to sacrifice your peoples lives just because you want to be this perfect human little girl and date human boys. Well guess what Isabel you are not human so the sooner you get that the sooner we can follow our destiny's and save our people." Tess said with a snarl playing on Isabel's guilt; she knows Isabel cannot stand the thought of people getting killed because of her.

Leaving Isabel to think Tess got up and went over to Kyle, Alex, Maria and Liz. "Liz can I get my order to go please?" Tess asked Liz in as sweet a voice as she could muster to anger the girl she loathed who stood in her way of Max.

"Sure. Michael can I get the order of Saturn rings and the Willsmith burger to go please?"

"Sure." The sound of the metal spatula scraping against the grill and the sizzle of cooked meat filled the air mixing with the splatter of oil from the fryer. A white bag appeared in the order window; Tess's order.

Liz handed Tess her stuff as Tess handed Liz her money. "Thanks." Tess said trying not to scratch out the human geek's eyes as she left.

Once Tess left Isabel came over to the four. "I hate to say this but I cannot stand Tess! She keeps going on and on about this destiny thing and I am so sick of it. She wants us to follow this life and be someone I have no memory of to save a planet I do not remember." Isabel said throwing her arms up in exasperation. Maria comfortingly patted Isabel on the back.

"Yeah she can be pretty forceful when she wants to be." Kyle agreed smiling causing the three girls and Alex to smile because they all knew Kyle had a thing for Tess.

The bell over the door rang as Max walked in and upon seeing his friends at the counter and started to walk over to them. He stopped mid stride when he saw Isabel laughing at something Liz had said it was shocking to see the two getting along so well or even Isabel getting along with the others.

"Hey guys." Max said trying to get Liz to look him in the eyes. The news of her dating someone other than him, hurt and he was determined to get her back. He knew deep down that Liz still loved him all he had to do was make Liz realize that they were soul mates.

"Hey Liz…" Max was cut off by a loud pecking at the front door causing Liz to take off running out the front door where she kneeled down to pick up something. She came running back in a squealed as she ran into the back room only for Maria, Alex, and Kyle to follow leaving him and Isabel.

"Liz what is it?" Kyle asked Liz who was jumping up and down.

"Letters from the Snape's, Fear's, Goyal's, Crab's, Bloody's, oh and Draco." Liz said as she shoved his letter in her apron blushing.

"Oh lets put them in your house and then later we can have everyone over so we can all open the letters together." Alex suggested receiving a bunch of nods as Liz ran up to her apartment to deposit the letters as the other three went back out into the café with huge smiles on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Max asked.

"Oh Liz just got a letter from Draco and was all excited." Kyle said only telling the half-truth only the truth that would hurt Max. Truth is Kyle thought Draco was much better for Liz then Max. After all Draco came from a prestigious pure blood family like Liz where as Max was not even from this planet, which would not look good to the wizarding world.

"Oh." Max said with a hurt look on his face his dark eyes drooping slightly.

"Really where is Draco?" Isabel asked wanting to know more. From what Liz told her about Draco he sounded interesting, but Isabel did not know much.

"His families manor is just outside London in the country and he is currently going to boarding school somewhere in no mans land." Maria said not knowing how to describe Hogwarts location.

"So he is British." Max said sounding wounded for some odd reason.

"Wow he sounds great." Isabel grinned at the thought of the sexy accent.

"Yeah we have known him since we were little like Liz said. Our families used to live in England and used to attend the same school Draco is attending. If our parents were still living in England we would be going there as well it's sort of a family tradition." Alex explained.

"Wow so like your whole family went there?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah our parents were sad that we would not be going there but they liked it here so here won out over our attending school there." Maria said.

"Oh." Max again sounded crushed for no reason.

"Well I am done." Michael sighed sitting down gratefully. "So what were we talking about?"

"Just Liz's new boyfriend." Isabel giggled smiling.

"What? Who is this guy and do we have to worry? Is he a skin?" Michael fired his questions at the group. His steel eyes hardening at the thought of a new threat that was invading their group from the inside.

"No he is not a skin." Maria snapped as the group told Michael about Draco. It seemed as if each word that was said about the blonde was another stab wound to Max's heart as a bitter expression took over his angelic face.

"Good for Liz." Michael said smirking. The others shot him bemused looks making him laugh. It was not like Michael to except change so easily but they weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth at the moment.

****Hogwarts****

Everyone was in the Great Hall for supper and the other students could not help but notice how oddly the Slytherin's were acting. They were all hyper and giddy it was almost like Christmas for them or something; and very un-Slytherin of them.

"What is with them?" Ron asked staring at the Slytherin girls who were talking animatedly along with the Slytherin guys, which was not normal for them they were usually more subdued.

"Who knows in all of our classes with them they were all giddy…almost anxious." Hermione muttered her brown calculating eyes taking in everything around her every detail that was the Slytherins for some clue explaining their unusual behavior.

"Something's up and I don't like it." Harry whispered looking at the other table again to see Crab, Goyal and Draco laughing a lot.

At the Slytherin table everyone was excited because the Parkers, Vlaentie's, Deluca's, and Whitman's were reentering the wizarding world and the best part was that at the start of the summer they were having a get together to celebrate their coming back.

"So Draco what's this I hear about you dating the Parker's daughter?" Marcus Flint asked.

A sly smirk appeared on the younger Slytherin's face, "Well we just started dating." Draco said receiving a nudge in the shoulder from Marcus.

"Excellent." Marcus said his troll like teeth showing as he grinned at his seeker.

Later on that day in potions the Slytherins were acting just as wild if not more so. All of the other houses were stumped as to the sudden change in the Slytherin's. "So you are going right there when school gets out?" A slytherin boy asked Draco.

"Yeah I can not wait to see her." Draco said not realizing that Harry and his friends were listening with interest.

Ron leaned over when he saw no one was looking, "Where do you suppose Draco is going when school gets out?"

"Probably to where this, her, is that he can not wait to see." Hermione said as she worked on shredding her root keeping a vigilant eye on the Slytherins across the room.

"Liz is probably this her." Harry said as they continued to listen to the Slytherin's for any more information. Something was happening and they were sure that it wasn't good.

****Roswell****

Kyle and his dad just got back form the Parker's and were happy that all the people who responded so far were all coming.

"I don't believe the Bloody's are coming this is great." Kyle sighed as he and his dad entered the kitchen where Max and Tess were at the table.

"Hey Tess, Max." Jim greeted in his slow drawl he had taken to using as he pulled a soda from the fridge.

"Hey sheriff." Max said embarrassed as the tips of his ears flamed red, he thought the Valentie's were not supposed to home until late or at least that's what Tess said when she called him over to help her with her bio homework.

"Who are the Bloody's?" Tess asked.

"Oh they are my third cousins on my mother's side." Jim said leaning against the counter.

"Cool, where are they from?" Tess asked not noticing the look exchanged between father and son.

"They are from England." Kyle said and Max looked up at that, it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Hey isn't that where Draco is from?" Max asked.

"Yes son I do believe it is." Jim said.

"Is it true that you are from there as well Sheriff?" Max asked hoping to get more information out of the older man. With these new people coming it was going to be harder for them to hide they were going to have to be extra careful.

"Yes all of us lived in England." Jim said standing up straight. "Well if you will all excuse me I have an early day tomorrow and Max it's getting late you should be getting on home." Jim said leaving the kitchen followed by Kyle.

"How weird Kyle and his dad never used to talk about their family and then when those two blonde guys show up they always talk about their family. Oh and what kind of a name is Bloody?" Tess asked rolling her eyes as she picked at her nails.

"I don't know, but I do know that when these people do come to town we will have to be extra careful no using our powers on the small stuff anymore." Max huffed getting his things together to leave. "Well see you tomorrow Tess."

"Yeah and thanks for the help." Tess sang sweetly as Max got into his Jeep. If only Kyle and his dad had not come home she was so close to having Max.

****Somewhere in Space****

"Sir we are making excellent progress. We should reach earth within a few days." The captain said his firm voice oozing pride.

"Good I will tell Khivar he will be pleased." Nicholas said smirking as he flipped on the monitor.

"My lord we should be on earth within a few days. We are making good time." Nicholas said bowing.

"Nicholas you know you do not have to bow down to me after all you are my best friend. I am glad you are making good time keep me informed on your progress." Khivar said before his image disappeared from the screen. The time was coming and he would be there when the screaming began.


	9. Part 8

**Hey guys so sorry about the wait on this part I was having problems posting! Thank you for all of your reviews please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 8

Liz closed the door to her room and leaned against her door. She was so excited the letters they had received were all responds saying yes they were coming to Roswell at the end of the school term. Pulling Draco's letter out of her apron pocket Liz set it on her nightstand. She had not had a chance to read her letter yet and it was killing her. Changing out of her uniform Liz put on her lime green boxers and spaghetti-strap top. Sitting on her bed Liz opened the letter.

Dear Liz,

I have only been away for a few hours and I already miss you terribly. Oh Crabbe and Goyle say hello and that they can't wait to see you. They still can't believe someone has finally said yes to me.

School has not changed over break expect Potter and friends keep looking at me funny, I am so used to them looking at me with utter contempt it is more than a bit baffling. Right when I entered the Great Hall I could feel their eyes on me watching my every move. It is as if they are waiting for me to snap or something. Weasley and Granger are the worst; at least Potter and Longbottom have the sense to at least be discrete about it but not Granger and Weasley. I could feel their beady little eyes watching waiting for me to slip up. Oh well I guess I can scare the answer out of Longbottom later to see what their problem is.

Anything new in Roswell? How is the gang? Tell Alex good luck with Isabel. Oh and make sure that Kyle doesn't try and sneak into Tess's room again tell him yes that is creepy.

I miss you Liz I can't stress that enough. Even though we have only just begun this new part of our relationship I feel as if it was the right one for us and for our future as if we were meant to be together.

Missing you always

Draco

Liz closed the letter and held it to her chest a cheesy smile on her face; she missed Draco. Liz quickly set down the letter and wrote back to Draco on thick letter head and when she was done she borrowed her parent's owl and sent it away with her letter with a hint of her perfume clinging to it.

Liz was ready to get into bed when she heard a tapping on her window. She got out of bed slowly and cautiously opened her window when she saw a familiar brown head of hair peaked around the corner making her gasp as he moved to enter her room.

"Max!" She gasped, "What are you doing here is something wrong?"

Max sat down on her bed playing with her comforter. "No nothing. I just came by to see how everything is going." Max mumbled as he grabbed a stuffed animal off her bed it was a snake full of beans that Kyle had given to her for her eleventh birthday.

"Everything is fine great even I am excited my family is coming and my friends that I haven't seen in awhile." Liz said a small grin on her face as she sat at her desk.

Max shifted around nervously, "Oh Kyle said the same thing. Wait are you and Kyle related?" Max asked some of the pieces coming together for him in a way Liz really did not want.

"Yeah he is my cousin on my dad's side. His mom was my dad's third cousin." Liz whispered feeling the need to give him some kind of bone.

"So are you related to Maria and Alex?"

"Yeah Alex and I are second cousins, our moms are cousins. Maria and I are third cousins on my dad's side." Liz explained.

"Wow, I had no idea any of you were related."

"Yeah not many people know and we tend to keep it that way." Liz said looking down.

"Okay yeah well I better go." Max said shifting around uncomfortably before he stood up shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Right, bye then." Liz said waving awkwardly as she tried to push Max out of her room. Max sent her one last confused look before he finally left. Liz waited for what felt like hours before she finally laid down and went to sleep feeling safe that Max was not going to come back.

****Hogwarts****

It was still early but Harry was exhausted and soon he fell asleep in the common room. He felt as if he was slowly being immersed in water covering from his feet and slowly creeping up to his head to where even sounds were muffled. A cold chill took over his body until a warm tingle spread across his skin and he was in a dream world.

_He was in a new place it looked like someone's bedroom and judging by all the knickknacks and makeup, a girl's room. The room felt oddly warm and comforting, but he could feel hints of a dark presence. The room shifted as it grew darker, but still light enough for Harry to see. The previously empty bed now was occupied by Draco and Liz._

"_Great just what I need to see." He muttered but he knew that if he was being shown this that it had to be important._

"_Draco what are we going to do?" Liz asked in a shaky voice._

"_I don't Lizzie but I am not going anywhere. I will be with you no matter what. We are in this together." Draco said kissing Liz's temple his arms wrapped around her tightly. _

"_I know it's just what are the others going to say? What are we going to do about school?" Liz asked bawling as Draco tried to comfort her._

"_Liz I only have a year left and you don't need magical school you are almost done with your home training and soon you will take your test at the ministry and then you will be a graduated witch." Draco said which elicited a small teary smile from Liz._

_She let out a shuddering breath running a hand through her dark hair. "Draco what if I am a bad mother I mean how can I take care of a kid when I can barely take care of myself?" Liz asked fresh tears filling her dark eyes._

"_Liz you are going to be a great mum and I will help you. This baby will be so loved…" Draco said pausing, "Liz who is that?" He asked pointing towards the window._

_Harry looked to the window and saw a pair of eyes that looked familiar. Liz must have thought so too because she ran to the window and pulled the person inside. "Max what are you doing here and what the hell did you hear?" She asked it was clear she was furious with the boy._

"_Not…not much." He stuttered, "What do you mean by witch though?" Max asked._

_Draco was instantly on his feet and in Max's face. "Hey she asked you a question and I thought I told you to leave her alone." Draco sneered. Liz clutched her head as a blinding light appeared_

Harry bolted upright in bed drenched in sweat a strangled "No!" escaping his throat. "What a dream," he wheezed, "definitely could have done without it."

"Harry you alright? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked from the chair next to him in front of the common room fire.

Harry looked around the room and cringed when he saw all eyes were on him. "Just dozed off and had a bad dream." Harry muttered. Everyone seemed to buy what he was selling and went back to what they were doing; everyone except for Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked in a low whisper.

"I had another dream. Liz and Draco are closer than we thought." Harry said looking his friends in the eyes. This new piece of information might bring them closer to finding out Draco's involvement.

****Roswell Same Time****

Liz bolted upright in bed clutching her head as she screamed in pain. Liz held her head as she stumbled into the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach before she passed out on the bathroom floor.

At the same time across town Kyle Valenti was on the couch watching television unable to sleep. A dark feeling had taken hold of him warning him that something terrible was happening and was steadily growing worse. He couldn't figure out what it was but he knew that the danger was going to be revealed soon and he knew that by then it was going to be too late.

The light in the kitchen went on which caught Kyle's attention. He got up slowly to see what was going on. As he got to the kitchen door he paused seeing Tess with a glass of water at the table crying. She looked so vulnerable to Kyle so much like a lost little girl; Kyle felt a tugging in his chest. He felt bad for her as he watched small crystal tears roll down her red cheeks. "Hey Tess what's wrong?" Kyle asked softly watching her jump at the sound of his voice.

"Kyle, I didn't hear you there. Did I wake you?" She asked trying to discreetly wipe her eyes and face.

Kyle waved a hand at her, "No I couldn't sleep. So do you want to tell my why you were crying or are you going to make me guess?" He asked sitting across from her at the table.

Her blue eyes studied him closely appraising if he was trying to trick her or not. With an apprehensive sigh she gave in, "Kyle does everyone hate me?" She asked fighting more tears as she looked at her quasi friend.

"What? No! Tess what would make you think that everyone hates you?" Kyle asked his eyes staring at her in shocked concern.

"Oh please I see the looks everyone sends my way, I hear the whispers, heck even the way people speak to me I can hear how much you hate me. Liz, Maria and Alex are always quiet around me I mean I come in and they are all laughing but when I get near them they shut up and they barely say two words to me." She whispered.

Kyle sighed as he rubbed his face in frustration. "Tess listen to me they just don't know you. You see when you came to town you shook things up and people around here tend not to like that. They are just scared I mean you really did turn things upside down." Kyle said. Tess's sad look deepened and he knew he had to do something. "Look Tess I know for a fact Liz doesn't hate you and neither does Alex because well he is Alex and he rarely hates anyone and well Maria is Maria and she just comes off as hating you but that is just her personality. Hell Michael even thinks she hates him it is just her personality Tess she doesn't like people getting close. I have known the three of them all my life and I know they don't hate you, but if you don't believe me why don't you just talk to them?" Kyle asked. Tess stared at him in disbelief shaking her head sadly.

"Kyle I just can't go up to them and ask them if they hate me. Besides it's not really the three of them anyway."

"Who then?" He asked.

"Isabel, Michael, and Max especially Max; he acts like I am some kind of heartless monster. He and the others think all I care about is destiny, but that is not true. In fact most of the time I wish I never had a destiny. I want a normal life and be a normal girl and not some half alien freak." Tess spat.

That's what did it for Kyle. He got up and picked up the phone and pushed the first speed dial button. After a few seconds the person on the other end picked up. "Hey Liz." Kyle greeted, "Yeah it's me. Listen can you get Maria and Alex and come over we need to talk?" Kyle asked and when he received his answer he hung up the phone. Looking to Tess who had her head down he kneeled in front of her and framed her small face with his larger hands pulling her head up to look him in the eye.

"Tess I am going to prove to you that we don't hate you. In fact it's quite the opposite for me." Kyle whispered ducking his head slightly. Tess stared at him through uncertain blue eyes before she leaned forward slowly and brushed her lips across his. Kyle sucked in a shocked breath and before Tess could move away he pulled her closer to him and he kissed her back. A loud knock on the Valenti front door startled the two bringing them out of their private world.

Tess went and sat on the couch in the family room while Kyle went to answer the door. "This better be good Valenti I still have potions homework." Maria's snarling was the first sound that greeted Kyle. Maria entered the family room and stopped when she saw Tess sitting on the couch.

"Guys I invited you over here for a reason. It seems Tess thinks that all of us hate her and I wanted to prove to her that we don't." Kyle said glaring at Maria daring her to disagree. Liz and Alex looked at Tess shock clear on their faces.

Liz moved closer to the girl feeling terrible. "Tess how could you think we hate you? Sure you might be hard to get along with at times but that is because we don't know you that well. Heck when I first met Michael I wouldn't speak to him at all and forget about conversing with Isabel that was nonexistent." Liz babbled. "Then there is the whole destiny thing and I guess I just got frustrated. I never meant to make you feel hated." Liz whispered.

"I get that you hate the whole destiny thing, trust me I know. It's just that none of you understand that destiny is all I know and even though I might be sick of it and wish it didn't exist I have only known that I have a destiny. From the moment Nasedo found me he started drilling it into my head that I have some great purpose to save my people." Tess sighed looking miserable.

"So why do you push it on the others so much then?" Maria asked sitting down next to Liz.

Tears filled her blue eyes as she stared at the two, "I just didn't want to disappoint Nasedo. Even though he wasn't ideal most of the time he was the closest thing I ever had to a father or at least he was until I met Jim and Kyle and I saw what a normal human father was like. Jim has been more of a father to me than Nasedo ever was." Tess whispered.

"So basically what Nasedo did to you is what you are doing to Michael, Isabel and Max." Alex said sitting next to Tess who nodded miserably.

"Except Nasedo has been doing this to her for years and not months." Liz filled in for the blonde.

"You know Tess you don't have to follow some stupid destiny. I mean why the hell do you have to go and save a planet leaving behind the life you know for a planet full of people you don't know or remember. You died in their minds you no longer owe them anything." Maria said.

"Don't I? I am supposed to be their queen they depend on me." Tess said no longer able to fight tears as they trickled down her cheeks leaving streams of wet lines in their wake.

"Again Tess your people think you are dead." Alex pointed out.

"Yeah I guess that is true." She said scrunching her face slightly making her eyes squint tightly.

"What is it Tess?" Liz asked.

"Nasedo told me once that he had reason to believe Khivar knew we were on Earth and that possibly he knew he could make Earth his next target." Tess said brining an even glummer atmosphere upon the group.

"Wait Khivar knows that the four of you are on Earth?" Kyle asked his eyes wide.

"A little over a year ago before I came to Roswell the base we were at was boring. I went to town and was approached by a woman. She looked human so I thought she was I had no reason to think differently because Nasedo said we were the only ones here." Tess said her pale hands shaking in her lap as she held them tightly together.

"What happened?" Maria asked.

"She knocked me out and took me to a warehouse. She questioned me for hours and when she got fed up with it and put her hand on my head. It hurt so bad all I could think about was the pain. I could feel her in my mind searching for something. She took her hand away and spoke to the shadows, she told the shadows I knew nothing and that she had no use for me." Tess said her blue eyes wide and unseeing as she remembered the terrible sight from her past.

"She was ready to kill me when Nasedo blasted her and she turned to dust. He turned to blast the shadow which was another person only for it to blast us both. When we came to the other was gone Nasedo told me the Skins were on Earth and that Earth will be Khivar's next target because they knew that the royal four were on Earth." Tess said clinging to Kyle's arm.

"What are Skins?" Liz asked getting up and kneeling in front of Tess who turned her face to look down at the other girl.

"They are followers of Khivar, a different race of parasites. They can't survive in Earth's atmosphere in their natural form so they have to wear this protective skin." Tess whispered.

"Tess do the others know this?" Liz asked biting her lower lip furiously.

"No. They would just find some way to blame it all on me."

"I think you should at least tell Isabel." Liz said.

"Well while we are on the subject of revealing things from our past.." Kyle looked to Liz and Alex who reluctantly nodded at him. "Tess the four of us have something to tell you, but first I think we should get Isabel over." Kyle whispered.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Maria hissed angrily.

"She told us her secret Maria we should tell her ours." Alex whispered.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Maria asked looking at her friend wearily.

"I think we can trust the both of them." Liz said.

"Okay go call Isabel." Maria huffed as Liz picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number of the Evans children. Liz was lucky that Isabel and Max had their own line; Max was the one who picked up the phone.

His sleep filled voice filtered through the phone, "Hello?"

"Um hi Max sorry to wake you but ah could you please give the phone to Isabel?" Liz asked as Maria started to laugh for no reason as she whispered something to the others which caused them to laugh; Liz just shook her head at her friends.

"Yeah just a second, is something wrong?" Max asked.

"No I just need to ask Isabel something." Liz said as she heard a door open in the background and Max say something she could not make out.

"Hello?" A groggy Isabel picked up her extension.

"Hey Isabel sorry to wake you, but could you please come over to Kyle's? All of us have something we need to talk to you about well you and Tess that is." Liz babbled.

"Yeah sure I will be there in like fifteen." Isabel said hanging up.

Putting down the phone Liz turned to the others, "She will be here soon." She told them sitting back down fiddling with her hands in her lap. A loud pounding on the front door startled them as Kyle answered the door revealing a stunning as usual Isabel even if she just woke up. Lucky her she had powers.

"Sorry it took me so long I had a hard time getting past Max who kept asking where I was going and why Liz had called and what was wrong. I swear he is worse than my parents." She huffed. "So finally I told him I was heading over to Maria's because Liz and Maria were having a girl's night and invited me over." Isabel said in a rush sitting down.

"Hey Isabel." Tess whispered meekly shocking the other female alien who hadn't realized she was even sitting there. Isabel studied the small blonde and worry over took her features.

"Tess what's wrong, are you okay, have you been crying?" Isabel asked coming over to the girl acting very much like a worried mother.

"Yeah I am okay I just had a bad moment." Tess said smiling at Isabel's concern it showed that a part of Isabel really did care for her.

Alex got up so Isabel could sit down and Kyle got up as well and stood behind Maria and Liz; they had to present a united front. "As you know the four of us have something to tell you, but first we need you to swear that you will not tell anyone including Max, Michael, and Nasedo." Liz said and the two girls nodded slowly clearly confused.

"As I am sure Max has told you Liz, Maria, Kyle and I are cousins. Our families have been close for generations. You see the four of us are wizards." Alex whispered in the silent living room. The four remained stiff as they faced the two alien girls waiting for their response.

Isabel snorted letting out a giggle, "Very funny you four what do you really have to tell us?" She asked as Tess giggled next to her. Tess studied the four as her giggles calmed and she gasped.

"You're actually serious." Tess whispered.

"Yes we are. I can prove it too." Pulling out a thin long wooden stick made of the wood of a special tree; it was her wand.

Pointing to a wall with a bunch of shelves Liz flicked her wand, "Tabula Rasa." She commanded and the contents of the wall disappeared before their eyes.

Isabel and Tess gapped at the wall moving to touch it, "How could she do that?" Isabel asked in a strangled whisper.

"Like Alex said, I am a witch and I preformed a simple erasing spell." Liz said raising her wand again and pointing it at the wall. "A priori." Liz said her voice clear and succinct. The two aliens watched in awe as the contents of the wall appeared in perfect order again.

"Whoa." Tess breathed. The four magical beings sat down and gave the girls their full life story not leaving a single magical detail out entrapping them in their world and secret forever.

****Hogwarts****

"Is it just me or do the Slytherins seem to be more hyper by the day?" Ron asked looking across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table where the Slytherins were all laughing and talking animatedly. The oddest part was that everyone appeared to be speaking to Draco at the same time.

"They seem to be acting the same as usual you are just being paranoid Ronald." Hermione huffed looking sharply at a smiling Draco across the hall.

The sound of hooting owls could be heard as a swarm of them came in the great hall to deliver the mail. The Slytherin table erupted in laughter. Everyone in the hall looked to the Slytherin table where a blushing Draco was being slapped on the back by the guys. "Wonder what that is about." Harry grumbled.

"I don't know, but knowing them it is nothing good." Ginny growled her blue eyes shifting around in her head eyeballing the Slytherins wearily.

****Roswell****

"So what do you think?" Isabel asked spinning around for the three girls sitting on her bed.

"Perfect," Maria hummed as she flipped through a magazine briefly glancing up to look over Isabel. "I like the jewels in the hair it adds a soft touch, not too much but still date worthy." Isabel's hair was piled on her head in a fashionably messy bun with small crystals scattered throughout her blonde tresses making her hair shimmer in the light, one wouldn't guess they were stones unless you were really looking.

"Great," Isabel sighed as she went over to her makeup drawer and pulled out all she owned, "No I only have to worry about my makeup." She muttered as she rummaged around the din of makeup.

Liz smirked at her friend rolling her eyes, "Isabel I think you are forgetting something important in your panic." Liz giggled.

"What?" Isabel asked as her dark eyes bugged out of her head fearing she was missing something in her perfect ensemble.

"You're an alien; you can just wave your hand over your face to do it perfectly. Just stick to the basics and go for the natural fresh look and you will be great." Liz said as the room gapped at her. "What?" She asked shrinking back when she saw they were all staring at her as if she had just announced she was having an alien baby with Michael.

"Nothing except that was great advice, I kind of spaced there for a second." Isabel said giving the other girl a small smile before she waved her hand over her face the makeup appearing perfectly on her golden features.

Maria quietly got up off the bed and went over to Isabel's dresser where her bottles of perfume were arranged. Tess watched as the girl popped off the tops and took a small whiff of each before setting it down with a sigh. Maria went over to her purse and pulled out a small glass vile full of a lavender liquid. "Here Isabel put some of this on." Maria said as Isabel uncapped the clear tube. "I didn't know what you would have so I made you a perfume at my mom's shop. It is lavender, vanilla, and a hint of lemon for freshness. It will smell good on you." Maria mumbled feeling stupid that she had thought to give Isabel perfume.

Isabel smelled it her face exploding into a wide grin as the soothing fresh scent tickled her nose. "Thanks Maria I love it." She said making Maria smile. "Thanks guys for helping out I am just I don't know…"

"Nervous is the term you were looking for." Tess snickered from the bed.

A soft knocking on the door startled the girls out of there relaxed atmosphere and back to reality. "Hey Isabel what do you want on the pizza?" Max asked opening his sister's bedroom door and was shocked to see the three other girls in her room.

"I won't be eating here tonight remember I have a date with Alex." Isabel said glaring at her brother daring him to say otherwise.

"Okay…" Max drawled looking confused before he turned his gaze on the other three, "Hey Liz, Maria…Tess." He said nodding at each of them. Max was shocked when he realized Tess had stayed seated on the bed when he had been expecting her to come running to greet him. Instead he saw Liz and Tess sitting close together with a magazine between them on Isabel's bed with Maria lounging next to them.

"Do you need something Max?" Isabel asked moving to sit on the other side of Liz.

"Um…no." He said slowly leaving the room to go and call Michael, something was up. Liz and Tess were smiling and getting along with Maria and Isabel, they looked like they were friends.

Picking up the phone Max dialed Michael's number, on the fifth ring someone picked up out of breath. "Hello?" Michael's gruff voice greeted Max.

"Hey Michael it's me, can I come over? My house is being taken over by girls?" Max asked glancing at his door when he heard giggles from his sister's room wondering why he hadn't noticed them earlier.

"Yeah sure." Michael drawled before hanging up leaving Max to grab his gear and hightail it out of his home. Ten minutes later Max pulled up to the familiar apartment building and quickly went inside without knocking.

Michael was on the couch watching an old hockey game. "Hey," he called gruffly as Max flopped down next to him on the worn couch a glum look on his face. "So what's up? You look like crap." Michael said only glancing at Max briefly before he returned his gaze to the television.

"Liz and Tess are at my house along with Maria. They were helping Isabel get ready for her date with Alex. I mean come on Tess was helping Isabel get ready for a date with someone other than you." Max grouched throwing his hands up in the air making a big deal out of nothing as usual.

"I personally am thankful maybe she has finally given up on this destiny crap." Michael chuckled darkly.

"I don't know, something is up with them that much I do know." Max whispered his dark gaze staring off blankly at the wall. As Max continued to stare at the wall a sharp pain settled in his stomach, something was different and he didn't like it.

****Hogwarts****

Severus Snape paced the corridor nervously his black cloak swishing majestically with his movements almost as if it was an attachment of his body moving with each slight turn and pivot. He stood facing the headmaster's gargoyle with trepidation. "Sherbet," he said as the giant stone creature before him burst to life revealing a revolving staircase. He hurried to get on as the steps wound their way up to an old wooden door that led to the headmaster's office.

He had something to tell the old man something that could not wait. For the first time he did not know what to do he was torn. He wanted to see his family and friends, but at the same time he knew what they did was wrong. Right when he got to the top he waited behind the door for a second before he knocked on the ancient door.

"Come in Severus." The old croaking voice of the headmaster called from the other side.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice headmaster, but I fear this could not wait. Something big has happened that I believe you need to know." Snape said taking a deep steadying breath as he turned to face Dumbledore.

"The Parker's, Whitman's, Valenti;s, and Amy Deluca along with their children have come out in the open. Albus they have summoned every Deatheater to Roswell." Snape said.

"If what you say is true than we could be in a great deal of danger. You know as well as I do what those four kids are." Dumbledore's grave voice rumbled through the office. Their worst fear was coming to play right before their eyes. Some of the most powerful beings were being handed over to Voldemort to manipulate.

"That is not even the worst part Albus…Mandy will be there. This is turning out to be a disaster." Snape sighed sitting down in a worn leather chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Well at least part of the prophecy has not come true as of yet and I intend to keep it that way. Draco has not met Miss Parker so I doubt they will be fulfilling their end anytime soon." Dumbledore said watching the potions master grimace pulling a face that the headmaster knew all too well from his colleague.

"Severus what aren't you telling me?"


	10. Part 9

Part 9

"Isabel sweetie Alex is here!" Diane Evens yelled excitedly up the stairs. She was so happy that her daughter was going on a date with Alex. She knew her daughter liked him and could not be any happier that he was the one she chose, he was such a nice young man.

Opening the door Diane greeted the lanky teen with one of her bright warm smiles that made all the kids feel welcome. "Hello Alex come on in Isabel will be just a moment. I am afraid I held her up." Diane said giggling slightly as Alex laughed nervously. Soft thumps on the carpeted steps alerted the two to Isabel's arrival.

"Hey Alex, ready to go?" She asked grinning at his wide eyed gaze.

"Sure," he squeaked blushing when he realized his voice had cracked like a thirteen year old boy's. "And might I say you look stunning as usual." Alex said grinning when he realized his voice had gone back to normal.

"Honey have a good time and remember your father and I are heading out tonight. The number is on the fridge and you know where the money is." Diane said as the two teens left the Evan's house, Isabel waving at her mom as she got into the car. Isabel grinned at the tingly feeling that was left in her hand after Alex released it to get in on the driver's side of the car.

As she watched Alex next to her, her eyes roamed over his thin frame her golden brown eyes taking in aspects of him that she had never seen before. She always knew he was funny but she never realized how much of his physical appearance reflected the true Alex. She could feel the confidence radiating off his frame in his sure posture, almost as if this power just radiated off of him.

"Alex, what is a pureblood?" She asked when the term suddenly popped into her head again. It was a term that had puzzled her and Tess as the four supposed humans were telling the two alien girls their secret.

Alex stiffened slightly the back of his neck reddening something she noticed happened when he was nervous. "Oh ahh…a pureblood means the person has no muggle blood in them. They are all magical and come from long lines of all magical people so their blood is well, pure."

"So are the four of you purebloods? You never said." Isabel asked.

Alex sighed nodding his head, "Yes we are purebloods as are all our parents friends and family. This is going to sound weird but all purebloods are related in some way." Alex said looking nervous as he tried to gage her reaction.

Isabel's eyebrows shot into her hairline, "You mean Draco and Liz are related?"

"Sort of, but they are so distantly related it does not actually matter. They are like 18th cousins or something. Their cousins, cousins got married or something like that." Alex said.

"Oh so they are not like directly related?" She asked and he shook his head. She let out a shaky breath allowing a smile to cross her face, "Good, there for a moment you had me worried."

"So why are your parents going out of town?" Alex asked trying to change the subject, blood talk always made him nervous unlike the others who took pride in the discussion.

"They are going to visit my aunt, my dad's sister. She is having a baby and they are going to help her out because her husband left her when he found out she was expecting. They just want to be there for the birth and help her get settled with the baby. Mom said they would be gone for at least a month, maybe two."

"Stupid jerk shouldn't have left her." Alex growled his grip on the wheel tightening to the point where his knuckles were turning a frightening shade of white. "At least your parents are kind enough to go and help her out." Isabel nodded biting her lip to hide her reaction to his backlash. She liked that he was upset that someone left her aunt alone and pregnant. She didn't know why but it made her feel more relaxed around him.

Meanwhile at the Crashdown Café. Liz bustled around the café taking orders and delivering food to the tables. Dealing with an unsually surly Jose and screaming kids which if you asked her there really wasn't a difference between the two.

"Liz table four's order is up." Jose said. Maria was running late and Liz had to work the café alone.

"I got it." She hollered running to the pickup window and picking up the hot plates that would leave red marks on her hands but she ignored the pain as Kyle came in and sat at the counter, one of the only free spaces left.

"Hey Parker what's up?" He asked watching her rush around as several customers started yelling to get her attention.

"Hey there Kyle, sorry can't talk right now a bit busy." She said rushing around. Kyle sighed and looked around the café he squared his shoulders before he reached under the counter and pulled out an order pad. He then went to the order window and pulled off the slip.

Kyle cleared his throat before he yelled, "Okay who gets the Will Smith burger with a side order of fries and three Moon crater munches?" A table in the back raised their hands and Kyle grabbed their burning hot plates and ran it over to them. "Darn that burns like a slap in the face." He grumbled. Kyle scurried around the café trying to help Liz as much as possible. Just as he was about to sit down finally the bell over the door rang and in walked the bane of Liz's existence, Pam Troy.

"Great." Kyle huffed glancing at Liz who was taking another table's order. Kyle got up and with an order pad and went to Pam's table.

"Hey Kyle, oh how sweet of you to help Parker. Why don't you sit with us and let little Lizzy Parker take our orders after all she works here and not you." Pam said in what she thought was a sweet voice, but to Kyle it sounded like the kind of squeak a guinea pig would make when it was excited.

"No thanks." He cringed at the thought, "Liz needs my help tonight, so what are you having?" Kyle asked not seeing the furious look Pam was giving him. She hated how all the guys just seemed to flock to Liz. They all thought she was so sweet and innocent but Pam was determined to prove them all wrong one of these days all she had to do was wait. Liz would slip eventually and Pam would make sure she was there to see it. She couldn't wait to prove to the town that Liz Parker wasn't as perfect as she let everyone believe.

"Four alien blasts and four orders of Saturn rings." Pam snapped still managing to pull off the squeaky voice. Kyle quickly went away and put the order in before he was finally able to sit down. Liz eventually plopped down next to him on a stool.

"Thanks so much for helping me out tonight Kyle. So what can I get for you?" She asked.

"Coke and a Will Smith burger please." Liz quickly went and placed the order with Jose.

"So what is taking Maria so long, didn't her shift start like an hour ago?" Kyle asked looking down at his watch.

"Yeah I am starting to get worried about her. I know she had a transfiguration lesson before her shift." Liz said just as the bell over the door ran and Michael and Max walked in.

"Hey Michael." Liz called nodding at him barely glancing at Max.

"Hey Liz, you here by yourself? Where is Maria?" Michael asked trying to mask his fear for the girl.

"Isn't that the question of the night, she is over an hour late." Kyle said while Max sat down on the other side of Liz gazing at her intently. Just as he was about to speak up Maria flew through the door gasping for breath.

"Sorry, sorry a thousand times I am sorry I am late." She gasped out, "There was a small fire in the basement." Maria said looking pointedly at Liz and Kyle.

"What? Are you okay? What happened?" Max asked going into his leader mode where he could demand answers from everyone around him. Liz and Kyle shared a look both knowing that the cause of the fire was magic related, not that they could tell Max and Michael that.

"Oh yeah I am okay and so is mom I just had an incident with some candles I was burning." Maria babbled as the group heard a squawking. Liz bolted upright and headed out from to the mailbox, Max chasing after her.

"Liz what is it?" Max asked looking at the letters Liz was clutching in her hands.

Moving the letters out of his view Liz started to head back into the café. "Nothing just some mail." Liz said trying to get away from Max but he would not let that happen.

"Why are you hiding the letters from me unless you have something to hide?"

"No Max more like I don't want to rub something in your face but since you are insistent, I was trying not to show you a letter from Draco." Liz said covering up easily. It was true that there was a letter from the blonde wizard in the pile she held but she had other letters from Slytherin's her age in her hand as well.

"So is that how it is going to be between us now? Now that you have a boyfriend you are going to completely shut me out of your life?" Max asked his ears reddening in his anger.

"No if I remember correctly it was you who kept pushing me away and hurting me. It's called getting tired Max and Draco I know would never hurt me. I have known him since I was little before you even came out of your pod. He wouldn't put other things before me and that's what I need Max. With you I was always second and I know that is how things needed to be but maybe I am selfish in saying this but I want to be first at times in a relationship." Liz said her face reddening slightly.

"Really you call what you have with this guy a relationship? Him sending you letters and you sending them back?" I know he is your rebound guy because you just started dating him only a few weeks after we broke up!" Max yelled his fists clenched at his sides.

Liz looked up at him her brown eyes wide and full of tears, "How dare you." She hissed her small frame shaking as she glared at him. "A word of warning Max don't go spouting off about things you know nothing about." She whispered before turning on her heel and heading back inside the café. Kyle saw the furious look on her face and he put down his burger to follow her into the break room.

Kyle looked at her form standing against the lockers her body tense and rigid. "Liz, what's wrong?" Kyle asked as he pulled her onto the couch. The second her body sank into the soft cushions she burst into tears.

"Max he went too far calling Draco my rebound guy and started saying all of these things. Kyle I am so sick of him thinking he can run my life, our lives." Kyle pulled her into a hug rubbing her shoulder.

"Don't listen to him Liz he is just trying to get to you, he is jealous that you are seeing someone. The important thing is that you and Draco know why you are together, it does not matter what Max thinks." That brought a small smile to her face as she wiped at her eyes.

"Thanks Kyle, I really needed that."

"Liz you okay?" Michael asked standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen a worried look on his face.

"Maxwell just said some nasty stuff to her." Kyle said as Michael stepped closer to the two.

"Not again, "Michael sighed rolling his eyes, "Listen Liz the guy is just upset because he saw you and Tess being all buddy, buddy. He feels left out because all of you have this bond that he wants with you and he is angry that Isabel and Tess are now becoming friends with you. He feels like he is losing everything I mean the guy has loved you since he first saw you." Michael said standing in front of Liz and Kyle.

"Thanks Michael, I just have never heard Max say anything like that."

"Well we better get out from." Kyle said patting Michael on the back as he went back into the kitchen to man the grill as the other two went back out into the café. The café was still packed and Liz let out a depressed huff.

"This is going to be a long night."

Across town Alex and Isabel were leaving the Roswell movie theater holding hands causing many heads to turn. People were openly staring at the two not just because they were together but because the ice queen and the geek were both laughing hysterically.

"You're kidding?" Isabel asked gasping for breath.

"No, Kyle and Maria put a leg locker curse on Liz and then Liz had to hop all the way home where her parents did the counter curse." Alex said.

"Liz must have been so angry with those two." Isabel said as she stopped causing Alex to stop as well. When he turned to her she grabbed his other hand in hers for a moment staring into his eyes before she released it and continued to walk to the car.

"She was very intent on getting back at them, she suspended them in midair and tickled them until Maria was crying and Kyle peed his pants. She didn't talk to either of them for a week. Maria and Kyle never cursed Liz again because they finally figured out that Liz is more powerful and ruthless than they are." Alex said as he helped Isabel into the car.

"Liz sounds like the leader of the group and you sound like you are as well. I can't believe I didn't see it before but it is like you and Liz run things, keep everyone in line."

"Yeah when Liz and I were six, Maria and Kyle had gotten in big trouble." Alex said looking away for a moment as he started the car but she could also tell it was to avoid her gaze. "After that we agreed that from then on we would keep an eye on them and never let anything like that happen again." Alex said a dark look coming over his normally carefree face. Isabel knew that look from her brother and knew not to press the subject any farther.

"So where to next?" Isabel asked.

"I thought we could get something to eat at the Crashdown."

"Great I have a craving for a Blood of Alien Smoothie." She giggled.

Meanwhile at the café the three other magical beings were sitting in a booth in the back of the café going through the letters Liz had retrieved. "Oh look what Greg sent us!" Maria squealed pulling out four acid pops, chocolate frogs, four choco balls, eight cockroach clusters, and four fudge flies.

"No way! I haven't had these in so long!" Liz yelled jumping up and down forgetting about the customers in the café.

"Guys, what the hell is going on? The customers who are paying to eat here in peace are staring at you." Michael barked as Max headed over to the group not noting their chilly glares.

"What is going on and what are those?" Max asked pointing to the acid pops, which were a burgundy almost black like red sucker.

"Suckers, only the best in the world. Some friends of ours sent them to us from London. Here want to try one?" Kyle asked shoving one of the pops his way an evil gleam in his eyes. Maria and Liz watched in horror waiting for the sweet treat to burn a hole in Max's tongue.

"Yeah sure…" Max said as he put the pop in his mouth. The three friends stared at him as Michael looked between all of them sensing something was off. It only took seconds before Max's face turned pained.

"Ah!" Max yelled ripping the sucker out of his mouth, "My tongue." He groaned sticking out his tongue.

Isabel happened to walk into the café with Alex and ran over to her screaming brother who was batting at his tongue. "Max what's wrong?" she asked noting her brother's watering eyes.

"My unge!" He screamed holding the pink flesh between his fingers.

"Max let me take a look." Alex said as Max stuck his tongue out for Alex to look. "I don't see anything wrong." Alex said knowing that the hole that the acid pop had burned into the tongue disappeared after a few minutes.

"No I swear there was a…" Max felt his tongue with a finger and felt that it was back to normal.

"Max I don't see anything wrong with your tongue." Isabel said picking up his sucker to taste it when she saw Liz shake her head no.

"Yeah whatever I'm out of here." Max grumbled grabbing his jacket and leaving the café in a huff. Seeing that everything had calmed down Michael went back to the grill.

"Okay why don't you want me to try the sucker and why did Max seem to think he had a hole in his tongue?" Isabel asked her stern glare directed at the three in the booth.

"Acid pops." Alex grumbled.

"What?" She asked chuckling softly.

"Acid pops, they are a sweet treat from the magical world, it burns a hole in your tongue. You can get it at Honeydukes in Hogsmeade, which is the small wizarding village outside of Hogwarts." Liz said sticking one of the suckers in her mouth.

"The best part is that the hole goes away after awhile and after a few minutes of solid sucking you are left with a very sweet sucker." Maria said.

"Kyle where is Tess?" Alex asked when he noticed the small blonde was missing from the booth,

"Helping my dad decorate the house with her alien powers since she can get it done a lot faster than a few spells." Kyle said.

"Alex, Isabel you two are still on a date so go sit your butts down in a booth and I will take your orders and leave you two alone." Maria ordered and the two quickly moved to a booth a few away from the group not wanting to face the wrath of Maria if they didn't comply.

****Hogwarts Dumbledore's Office****

"Albus, Lucius Malfoy is the secret keeper for their four families. Only he knew where they were and he would always take Draco with him when he went to visit." Snape said with an almost regretful look

"So Draco and Liz have been together all of this time right under our very noses." Dumbledore said in a dry voice as he turned to pet his bird Fawkes who had started to squawk.

"Based on what I have heard from the students the two have just started to see each other, but yes they have been in contact with one another for years." Snape said.

"I see. Well we will have to do something and fast Roswell is a muggle town after all." Dumbledore said.

"I agree we cannot let Voldemort get those four but their parents are some of his most devote followers."

"Severus you don't think…no it couldn't be possible." Dumbledore breathed his old frame tense in his chair.

"Spit it out Albus."

"You don't suppose the other four are there as well do you? I mean it would be just our luck." Dumbledore groaned.

"You mean the Royal Four?" Snape asked.

"Yes. Things could already be in motion if they are."

"They might not be, but I will let you know once I get to Roswell." Snape said watching as the headmaster's eyes popped out of his skull. "Oh don't give me that look Albus you know as well as I do that there is no way of stopping this gathering the only thing we can do is stop them in Roswell from doing whatever they have planned."

Albus Dumbledore let out a resigned sigh rubbing his forehead, "I suppose you are right." His blue eyes stared hard at the potions master in front of him, "Go to Roswell, but the Order is coming with you."

Across the school in Gryffindor Tower several students were having a meeting of their own. The small group sat around Harry Potter waiting for him to recount his latest dream involving Liz. "I saw Draco trying to comfort Liz. The weird part was that Max guy that I told you about was there and Draco said something about warning Max about staying away from Liz." Harry said waiting for their reactions like a good story teller.

"Draco playing overprotective boyfriend this is new." Ron grunted rolling his watery eyes.

Professor McGonagall rushed into the room as the portrait hole swung open revealing the older witch in her tartan night cap and gown. "Good you all are still up, come with me please quickly."

"Should we change?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry Miss Granger but there is no time." McGonagall said leading them out of the common room.

"What's going on professor?" Harry asked as they headed down the long Hogwarts corridors.

"Something has happened and the headmaster wants to see all of you right away." She said as they climbed the stairs leading to the floor with the bird statue at the end of the left hall. The small group stopped before the large winged statue.

"Choco balls." The professor said and the statue sprung to life with a large grinding rumble. Their professor knocked twice on the door and entered the office.

The group entered to see Sirius, Remus, The elder Weasley's, Fleur, Luna, and the Minister of Magic along with many others from the Order. The Minister after the incident and the ministry the other year wanted to help in any way he could and so he was well as Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George became members of the Order. The room was oddly silent as the students entered the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of a fire. Looking closer Harry could see the familiar face of Tonks.

"Hello Tonks didn't see you there." Harry said as the others peaked into the fire as well.

"Take a seat please if you will." Dumbledore said flourishing his wand and conjuring chairs for the students.

"For those of you who are just joining us something has happened that we have been dreading for years. Voldemort has the upper hand now."

Mrs. Weasley chocked on her own breath gasping at the headmaster's statement. "What do you mean we have people on the inside watching all of his moves."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Some of Voldemort's most loyal followers have come back into the fold if you will. They had disappeared after the Dark Lord's downfall and before they vanished they all had children, one per family. These children are of worry to us."

Snape stepped forward to continue the lecture. "These four are called the destroyers and for good reason; they are powerful beings that can either save or destroy the world." Harry flinched in his seat something that did not go unnoticed by the adults in the room.

"Harry is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well we sort of know something more about them like how close they are to each other and some other…ah information." He mumbled.

Hermione took pity on her friend, "What Harry is trying to say is that we already know about them. You see it all started with Harry having a vision…" The young girl was cut off by Sirius jumping out of his seat.

"You had a vision and you didn't tell us?" his godfather asked looking hurt.

"We didn't know much about it at first. The first vision I had was a little cryptic…" Harry was cut off by Fred.

"You had others?" The twin asked looking ill.

"Yes but…"

Snape snarled at the teen, "And you didn't think it wise to tell us about this?" He asked his lip curling over his teeth.

"I think we should just let the boy continue after we can interrogate him agreed?" McGonagall snapped at the potions master before she motioned for Harry to continue.

"The first vision I had was during the holidays. I was in a desert and there were four others my age chanting; two boys and two girls. Three of them seemed not to notice I was even there but one girl did; I later found out her name was Liz. She started to say a few cryptic things to me and then I was kicked out." Harry said waiting to see if he was going to be questioned and he wasn't disappointed when the potions master chose to comment.

"Her name is Elizabeth Claudia Parker." An expression on the man's face sat uneasily with the others in the room.

"Then I shared what I saw with the others and Hermione found a book in the library with the chant or spell in it from my vision and it had some symbols many of which we were unfamiliar with. Hermione did find out what one symbol meant, destroyer. In this book it also contained pictures and I was able to identify the people from my vision." Harry said.

"A book from this library?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Hermione squeaked, "I could get it for you."

"Allow me." Ron said pushing her down in his seat as he pulled out his wand opening the door of the office. "Accio Destiny Book!" He yelled and then waited by the door while the twins rolled their eyes at their brother. Moments later a swish sound filled the air and a book flew into the office landing on the floor with a solid clang. The Destiny Book was on the ground and everyone stared at the metal book as if they were afraid to touch it.

"Interesting." Remus hummed and then the room was silent.


	11. Part 10

Part 10

"This is the book we have been using to help us figure out everything we know." Hermione said as she picked up the metal book and gave it to the headmaster.

"Extraordinary." Dumbledore whispered flipping the metal pages until he came to the pictures. "Have you figured out who any of the four are?" Dumbledore asked the group. Harry and Hermione moved to stand behind him to show him.

"These three here we have no idea who they are, but this girl her name is Liz or as Professor Snape said Elizabeth." Harry said pointing to the metal cutout before Hermione flipped the page.

"And this boy here his name is Max and from what we can tell this girl next to him is Tess." Hermione said.

"I believe you know these two on this page, Draco and Mandy." Harry said flipping the page again.

"Ah yes and I know the two girls below as well they too attended Hogwarts. This girl here on the left is Brimlad Haskin and this girl on the right is Estra Snape; Professor Snape's sister." The headmaster said chuckling at Snape's horrified expression. Snape quickly grabbed the book and paled at their images.

"This is not good." Snape groaned an ill look coming over him.

"Now calm down Severus we will…" Remus Lupin was cut off by a furious Snape who had gone from silent to foaming at the mouth in seconds.

"Oh no Lupin you don't remember my sister. She can be the most vial person when she wants to and that is without the other two. Brimlad and Mandy were and still are her friends; Brimlad and Estra follow Mandy around like little dogs much like you and Black followed Potter. Except the three of them are far more insane." Snape snarled his chest heaving.

Sirius snickered off to the side, "You aren't scared of little girl are you?"

"Yes!" Snape yelled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Anyone in their right mind would be terrified of my sister she had a knack for blowing things up. The scary part is she never used a wand when she did so. All she had to do was aim her hand and it was destroyed. She even went as far as to blow up my bed when I was still at home…" Snape grumbled.

"So you had to sleep on the floor big deal." Sirius grumbled.

"I was still in it!" Snape yelled.

The others tried to look away so he would not see their grins. "In any of your visions Harry have you seen these four?" Dumbledore asked pointing to Max and the three next to him on the page.

"No I only saw the two of them and from what I saw Max and Tess knew the others pretty well. I saw Max climbing into Liz's window so I think it is safe to say they know each other and live near one another." Harry said.

Dumbledore sighed folding his hands in front of him, "It is as I feared the Royal Four are in contact with the destroyers." His statement sent the room into a flurry of chaos. "Calm down everyone of we are going to get anything done we have to come up with a course of action." He said finally getting the room to settle down again.

"Now I have come up with something that might work, but I know it would be asking a lot of you. I suggest we all go to Roswell, from there we can watch them and try and outmaneuver them."

"Keep your enemies close." Bill Weasley whispered and Dumbledore nodded.

"Precisely."

"I agree we should assess the situation first hand before we do anything." Snape said.

"Those of us who can and want to then will go to Roswell." Dumbledore said.

"Molly the kids and I will go." Arthur Weasley spoke up and his wife nodded.

"You know the rest of us are in as well Albus, and I think you should look into having the rest of the kids join us. They might be useful in getting information." Sirius said winking at a beaming Harry.

"We will have to talk to their families." Dumbledore said the apprehension apparent on his drawn face.

"I can make the contacts." McGonagall said.

"Alright then tell their parents and guardians they can come if they wish, but warn them about the danger. Everyone we will be leaving for Roswell the day school gets out. Some of us can magically travel there others will have to use muggle transport so as not to rouse suspicion." Dumbledore said.

"I will travel with the ones who have to use muggle transportation." Tonks said from the fireplace.

"As will my sons and I." Arthur said and his four older boys nodded.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, "Meet here in my office on the last day of exams when the others students head to the trains" The others slowly started to trickle out of the office.

"Albus I will look into our housing accommodations." Fudge said as he shook the headmaster's hand. "I might not be able to join you but I might have enough pull to make things easier for you in the States."

When only a few were left in the room Dumbledore turned to Harry a twinkle back in his eyes, "Anything else we might need to know Harry?"

Harry moved forward and flipped the page of the book to the one where the faces in the book were coupled. "As you can see Draco is next to Liz and…hey that's odd Hermione do you see what I see?" Harry asked hearing her sharp intake of breath.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well you see this man standing next to Mandy he was not there next to her before and neither were the men next to Brimlad and Estra." Hermione said pointing a shaky finger at the pictures.

"Who was next to them before?" The headmaster asked.

"We had no idea who the men were next to Brimlad and Estra but next to Mandy was…" Hermione trailed off uncomfortably.

"Yes?" The headmaster asked trying to coax the answer out of the two students.

"Professor Snape." Harry said.

"Yes what is it?" He barked making Hermione jump.

"No professor I meant you were the one next to Mandy." Harry whispered.

****Roswell****

Liz was sitting on her lawn chair up on her balcony wrapped in a light blanket, her journal propped in her lap.

_Dear Journal,_

_Sorry I haven't written for awhile so much has been happening I haven't had time. I feel like I am going to explode with all of this pent up excitement and information rumbling around inside of me just waiting to burst out. _

_I have been having these weird dreams lately and they are beginning to frighten me. When the others and I preformed the power summoning spell in the dream plane I sensed the presence of someone else; someone who should not have been there. In the desert background I saw another figure somehow I knew who he was, I knew that the boy was Harry Potter._

_Then there are the dreams I keep having where I am with child, or as Kyle would say knocked up. The odd thing is they don't scare me as much as they should, in an odd way they comfort me. It is like I know Draco loves me and that everything will be okay in those dreams. No these dreams don't scare me the ones that do are the ones where the cave in the desert is blasted and all of us standing at the entrance of the cave go flying and I end up face down in the sand, motionless._

_Why did the rock face explode like that? What were we all doing up there in the first place? None of this makes sense. I told this all to Alex and he could not come up with anything either. I can sense trouble coming, but I have no idea what it is and that is what scares me._

Liz closed her journal and stared up at the stars wrapping the blanket tighter around her small form. It's hard to believe sometimes that there are other life forms out there even though there was proof living down the street from her.

"Liz honey, are you out there?" Her mother asked. Liz looked through her window and saw her mother looking around her room confused.

"Yeah mom what's up?" Liz asked putting away her journal when her mom's back was turned. When she hid her journal she crawled back through her window and into her room.

"There you are. Listen your father and I are just about to go over where everyone is going to sleep. The others should be over in a few minutes. Do you want to help? I know how you like to keep things organized." Nancy laughed as she sat on her daughter's bed.

"Sure, that would be fun." Liz said leading her mom out of her room. The room was silent until a preteen walked out of Liz's bathroom cringing at the state of the girly bedroom.

"So Lizzie, who's coming?" Nicholas asked the deserted room as he moved to sit in Liz's desk chair sniffing in disdain a bottle of perfume. He saw a letter on her desk and carelessly picked it up and read it.

"Is this guy for real? Well at least it's not Zan the idiot king." He spat putting letter down before he went to the door Liz and her mother had just exited.

"I do have to admit Zan has not lost his taste in women. What is it about him that makes every girl flock to him?" Nicholas spat bitterly.

"Might as well go have some fun seeing as how the four of them will be busy for awhile," Nicholas said as he quietly crept out her window and down her fire escape knowing the little witch would be none the wiser to his ever being there.

"There is nothing to do in this town." He grumbled before a sly smirk came over him, "I could always go and spy on little Ava." He hummed before the twelve year old looking boy switched directions and headed to the Valenti home. Max Evans slowly moved out from behind the dumpster a look of terror on his face. He had planned to climb up Liz's ladder to surprise her but just as he got there he saw a kid climbing down.

"Did I just see a kid come from Liz's balcony?" He asked himself as he looked down the street thinking over what he saw. "That's it I have to talk to Michael." Max said running out of the ally and towards his jeep parked at the UFO center.

****Hogwarts****

"What?" Professor Snape asked a sickened look coming over him again.

"You were next to this Mandy girl, but now this other guy is there." Harry said.

"That man looks familiar Albus." McGonagall said.

Dumbledore nodded fingering the metal page slightly, "You are right he does look familiar."

"Hold on a moment," Her voice croaked as her eyes lit up slightly, "Albus add a few inches to his hair and take a few pounds of muscle off him and add baby fat to his face and slim his build down a bit and I'd say he is very familiar." She said as the others tried to picture what she described.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly in his seat and nodded his head in agreement. "Minerva I think you have it." Snape sniffed beside them his displeasure apparent.

"Well who is he?" Snape asked.

"Severus he is someone you know." Snape gave the old man a fierce glare not in the mood for his games. "I believe you know him as Balthazar."

When Snape heard Dumbledore utter that one name Snape's face went from annoyed to infuriated. "Balthazar as in Balthazar Quilliam the best friend of Latimer Hawksworth the one who tortured me worse than…" Snape's eyes flashed to Harry a dark look of utter contempt present in their dark depths. His face turned an ashen gray as he felt into a chair. Harry and Hermione could tell that whoever this man was he was no friend of Snape's, it seemed as if this was the one person who Snape hated most in the world and that was saying something.

"Yes Severus it is him and I believe the man next to your sister is Latimer." Dumbledore said visibly bracing himself for the backlash he knew was to come.

"Why me?" Snape groaned rubbing his forehead, "As if it isn't bad enough I had to worry about Mandy now I have to worry about her connection to Balthazar, I thought all of those worries were gone when I divorced her." He grumbled.

"You were married?" Ron asked looking highly amused by this.

At hearing Ron's comment Snape propelled himself out of his chair and he was in Ron's face faster than the teen knew the batman could move. It appeared that Ron's comment was only more fuel to the fire raging inside the professor. "What is that supposed to mean Mr. Weasley hum? That I couldn't get a girl, whom I must have given a love potion in her drink? Yes for your information I was married and yes we are divorced." Snape snarled. Ron started shaking his head vigorously, "I didn't think so." Snape snapped as Professor McGonagall pulled the man away from a frightened Ron.

"Sorry professor I didn't mean anything by it." Ron squeaked.

"Calm down everyone." McGonagall snapped.

"Ms. Granger when did you first see Mandy next to Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

"When we looked through the destiny book the second or third time, it was after one of Harry's visions." Hermione said flinching when Snape's glare was turned on her.

"I don't understand how or why the pictures changed now if you have been divorced for awhile or so I am assuming." Harry said.

Snape nodded reluctantly, "Three years Potter."

"So why would you be next to her still and how did the book change?" Hermione asked.

Harry smacked his head letting out a gasp of surprise, "Why didn't I see it before." He groaned. "Is it possible that this books gives glimpses of the future and the past?"

Dumbledore nodded inspecting the book, "Yes I suppose it could."

"The page we are on where we first see them together what if this is them during the present time and what if the next page this one," Harry said quickly flipping the metal page with a clang to the page where Liz was pregnant, "Is of the future. The page where professor Snape was next to Mandy was accurate; it would have changed if she started to see someone else." Harry said.

"You mean to tell me she is dating that…thing?" Snape asked looing disgusted.

"I think it is an educated guess Severus. We will have to look further into this at a later time perhaps when we get to Roswell we will find the answer." Dumbledore said, "I think that is all for tonight."

The students all got to their feet anxious to leave the intimidating office. "Harry if you have any more visions please let us know." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

Professor McGonagall saw the students back to their common rooms and then left to head back to the headmaster's office. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny all crawled through the portrait to find the common room still deserted. The fire was low in the hearth merely ambers by then. They each took a spot around the fireplace looking to Harry.

"Can you believe Snape was married?" Ron finally asked laughing.

"No, he is a little scary." Neville said gulping as he tried to repress a shudder.

"The weird part is that Mandy girl was a student of his at one time." Ron laughed.

"Ew." Ginny shuddered.

"He said he had divorced her three years ago, which means he was still married to her when we started here." Harry pointed out.

"Okay that gives me more information on Snape than I ever wanted to know." Ron shuddered.

"At least now we know why the Slytherins were all excited." Hermione sighed.

"Yes it does explain their odd behavior." Harry agreed. "Do you think Liz and her friends are like the Slytherins?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know mate this is the first I have ever heard of them."

Hermione suddenly stood and paced in front of the fire biting her lip furiously, "This is not the first time I have heard of their parents though."

"What do you mean Mione?" Harry asked.

"Their parents are part of the oldest lines of wizard families. They are all related you know but what most don't know is that they were in Voldemort's inner circle right up there with the Lestranges and Malfoys."

Ron groaned, "I take that as a yes they are exactly like the other Slytherins."

"We only know what their parents are like, their children might be different." Harry whispered.

"Not bloody likely." Ron grumbled.

"Draco is exactly like his father Harry." Hermione whispered, "And Liz is with Draco, it is only safe to assume that she shares their beliefs."

"I suppose you are right." Harry sighed.

Ron suddenly grinned, "Well there is one good thing that had come out of this, we get to go visit Roswell at the end of the term, alien capital of the world."

Hermione turned to her friends an excited smile coming over her, "I always wanted to go to Roswell after I read in a book that several wizards theorized that the alien crash was actually a spell gone wrong."

"Guys hold on we are going to Roswell so we can keep an eye on Malfoy and the others. Not to go site seeing." Harry said.

"We know mate it's just when we are there we can keep an eye out and still have fun." Ron said trying to lighten his friend up.

"The main thing on my agenda is to find out more about Liz and her friends. Maybe then we can figure out what Voldemort wants with them." Harry said.

****Roswell****

"I swear Michael I saw some kid coming down Liz's ladder." Max said running his hands through his hair frustrated that his best friend didn't believe him.

"Is there any possibility that you could have just imagined things?" Michael asked.

"No! I know what I saw Michael besides I heard him say something about going to spy on Ava."

"Right and how would this kid know about Ava? I mean he would have to be an alien because Tess does not go by Ava." Michael pointed out taking a long gulp of his peach Snapple.

"You're right do you think he is one of those skins?" Max asked panic coming over him.

"A kid being some kind of evil alien?" Michael snorted, "Besides why would a skin be on Liz's balcony?" Michael asked trying to get his friend to see reason.

"I don't know!" Max yelled, "Maybe we should call Nasedo he would know what to do." Max said heading over to the phone. Michael bolted out of his seat and beat Max to it preventing his friend from picking up.

"Hold up Maxwell, Nasedo said only to call him if it was an emergency and since we don't know if there is really a reason to panic yet we shouldn't call him. It would just piss him off."

"What should we do then?" Max asked.

"First off why don't you go over to Kyle's and see if Tess is okay." Michael suggested.

Max nodded slowly his amber eyes taking on a distant glazed look. "Sure that's what I will do."

"You do that." Michael nodded as Max headed out the door. Michael waited a beat before he picked up his phone and a familiar voice answered after a few rings. "Hey Isabel, Maxwell has gone off the deep end, he is headed over to Kyle's. He thinks he saw a kid at Liz's house and the kid is apparently going to go spy on Ava or whatever the hell that means…of course I just let him leave what the hell was I supposed to do?...Well I figured if he saw no one was there he would just go home and forget about this crazy shit…Well maybe Liz moving on broke him or something what the hell do I look like Doctor Phil?...yeah yeah talk to you later." Michael grumbled before he hung up. "Women." He grumbled before he went back to watching the hockey game that Max had so rudely interrupted, even if it was taped.

Isabel across town hung up her room phone running a hand through her blonde hair, "Max is headed to your place. He seems to think some kid went to spy on you so Michael sent him over to your place to check things out." She said turning to Tess who was sitting on her bed.

"Won't he be worried when he sees I am not there?" Tess asked.

"I have no idea I am going to trust Michael on this one and hope Max will drop it, after all the last thing we need is for Max and Michael to find out about the others."

"Yeah I can just see it now, Max's eyes all welled up with tears because he found out Lizzie is not who he thought she was. Oh and Michael when he finds out Maria could have easily blasted his ass all of those times he mouthed off to her." Tess giggled slapping a hand to her mouth when a snort escaped her sending Isabel into a fit of giggles.

Isabel suddenly got a devious gleam in her golden eyes, "So Tess what is going on with you and Kyle?"

The blonde's cheeks turned cherry red as she ducked her head away from her friend, "What do you mean?"

Isabel snickered softly at the gesture, "I see the way you two look at each other when you think the other is not looking. You tow have the hots for each other and just won't admit it." Isabel said with a knowing smirk.

"This coming from the girl who is just realizing how crazy in love Alex Whitman is with her, he practically worships the ground you walk on." Tess snickered.

"I do have to admit he really does care for me. I love how I can be myself around him and I don't have to hide from him, he just wants me to be me and he will take all of me. He doesn't have expectations of how I should be he just knows intuitively what I am really like and he subtly lets me know that is the Isabel he wants, not the one that everyone can look at but never touch. Slowly I have started to learn that I really like Alex Whitman." She sighed a small smile on her face, "I used to think he was a big goof but that is just one part of him, his serious side is deep and amazing and he has this naturally protective part of him that doesn't let the people he cares about stray too far."

"I guess you could say that is how I feel about Kyle. No show is needed with Kyle I can just be me and he can just be him, just Kyle and Tess. Seeing a guy in his boxers every morning tends to take away some boundaries so there is really no subject un-approached with us." Tess snorted.

Isabel pulled a face groaning in disgust, "Kyle in his underwear not a pleasant image."

"For you maybe." Tess snickered.

The two girls heard the front door slam open followed by loud angry heavy footsteps up the carpeted stairs that Isabel was all too familiar with. Seconds later the door to her brother's room slammed shut. Isabel sighed and motioned for Tess to follow her into her brother's room, or as she called it his bat cave. Isabel gasped when she opened the door and Tess let out a squeak of surprise at the sight that met them. "Oh Max what happened?"


	12. Part 11

Part 11

"Oh Max are you alright? What happen?" Isabel gasped as she looked at her brother a look of sheer horror on her tan face. Tess stared wide eyed at the sight of a battered Max on his bed, fresh cuts covering his skin.

The tips of Max's ears turned a bright red color, "Yeah I just ah…fell out of a tree." He mumbled not meeting their worried gazes. He slowly sat up wincing as the motion stretched and pulled at his sore skin painfully before he went to work on healing his cuts.

Isabel gapped at her brother, "A tree? What were you doing in a tree?"

"I went over to the Valenti's to check on Tess and when no one answered the door I thought I would keep an eye on the house. So I climbed the tree in the Valenti's front yard. I was up there for awhile when I saw something move in the tree, so naturally I had to see what it was, but I ended up losing my balance and I fell out of the tree instead." He grumbled.

The two girls shared a knowing look Isabel giving Tess an evil smile, one that would send fear into every man's heart. "Why were you checking up on Tess?" She asked.

"Oh no reason." Max said giving the two his most innocent as a puppy look. "Well if you two will excuse me I have to go and call Michael." He said ushering them out of his room quickly.

Standing outside Max's door Isabel turned to a confused Tess, "Why the hell did he lie to us?" Tess asked.

"I don't know, something weird is going on with my brother and I have no idea what it is. It's like when he and Liz broke up he started to lose it or something." Isabel whispered darting a nervous look back at his door as the two made their way back to Isabel's bedroom away from the crazy.

"Do you really think he saw some kid at Liz's?" Tess asked.

"I don't know anymore Tess, right now I think my brother would do anything to get back with Liz." Isabel said wringing her hands tightly in her lap.

"Is it just me or has our life done a complete spin in a matter of days?" Tess asked with a slight pout.

Isabel nodded blowing out a frustrated breath, "I hear ya on that one, first with that destiny message and then the special unit that was just our crap. Add in what we have found out about our friends and the relationship drama of who is with whom and who wants who back. I think all of this is making me a little loopy so it has to be sending my brother into a tailspin," Isabel whispered.

"The sad part is I almost knew something like this was going to happen," Tess laughed sadly shaking her head. "Things were just too calm and normal for me before the destiny message at the cave. I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop and boy did it ever."

"I know," Isabel sighed, "Before Liz was shot things were so normal for us that I was actually starting to believe that things were going to be like that forever."

"What really gets me though is that the humans that I used to look down on and pity are a hell of a lot more powerful than me." Tess whispered her shoulders shaking as a tingle went down her spine. "All those times I was bitching at Liz and Maria they could have killed me where I stood."

"It does kind of scare me still." Isabel agreed. "But at the same time it doesn't. I am more scared of what they can do than anything. I am interested that there are people out there more powerful than me but at the same time I get the feeling that when these people come to Roswell something terrible is going to happen."

Across town a giggling Maria and Liz entered Liz's quiet bedroom falling onto her bed with a thump. "So the Malfoy's are staying with you." Maria said giggling at the blush that stained her friend's face, "You must be very happy about that."

Kyle and Alex barged into the room leaping onto the bed with the girls causing shrieks of laughter as Kyle flopped on top of the two girls creating what he called a Kyle pile. "Did you see how eager all of our parents were to have the Malfoy's stay with the Parker's?" Kyle asked laughing as he rolled off the two girls to sit next to Alex.

"They were probably just trying to make things easier for Draco and me." Liz said.

"Yes, but why would your parents want your boyfriend to spend the night in the same house as you? I mean he can just sneak into your room in the middle of night for some Lizzie lovin." Maria said making Kyle and Alex groan in disgust.

"I can just see it now as the clock strikes one the whole house being awoken by loud moaning." Alex snickered as Maria shook with laughter.

Liz rolled her eyes at her friends, "That so would not happen; I have some sense to put a silencing charm on my room." She huffed.

"Don't forget a door sticking charm." Kyle added.

"Yes nothing worse than momma and papa coming in thinking their little baby is sound asleep only catch an eyeful of their daughter doing a great impression of a dead bug and Malfoy trying to revive her." Maria giggled.

"Ew." Alex huffed.

Kyle suddenly had a far off look on his face, "Guys how do you think Guerin and Evans will take to our guests?" He asked looking mildly worried.

"From their reactions to Draco and his father I am going to go out on a limb here and say not good." Alex snickered.

"I can just see dumb and dumber thinking that they are evil aliens or something and try to kill them." Maria snorted.

Liz giggled, "No I see Max thinking that it was all some FBI conspiracy or something."

"Yeah but if Max follows his pattern all he is going to do is sit with this thumb up his ass." Alex griped.

"I really can't wait until they get here though; here is the list of what Draco said the others wanted to do." Liz said climbing over her friends off the bed to her desk. Her small tan hand touched the wooden surface and her body froze as the image of a kid sitting at her desk holding her letter with disdain appeared in her mind's eye. Liz pulled her hand away from the desk as if it were on fire her breathing coming in short gasps.

"Liz?" Maria asked staring at her shaking friend.

"Some kid was sitting here holding Draco's letter. Someone was in my room." Liz chocked out.

Kyle and Alex's faces clouded over with worry as they got off the bed, "What?" Kyle asked softly.

"Guys I have a very bad feeling, something weird is going on. Is it possible he is one of those skin things?"

Maria shook her head and quickly whipped out her phone calling Isabel. "Hey Max is Isabel there?" Maria asked. Maria's mouth set into a thin grim line as she waited, the rim around her mouth turning whiter by the second. "Isabel Liz just had a flash thingy and she saw some kid in her room and she thinks he might be a skin." Maria suddenly pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed speaker phone on her cell. "Talk Isabel."

"A kid in Liz's room? So Max really did see someone." Her voice rang clear through the room as four sets of eyes stared at a small pink phone.

"What?" Maria shrieked making the others in the room cringe.

"Listen Max came by Liz's earlier and he saw some kid climbing down her fire escape. We all thought he was seeing things but Max said the kid had mentioned Ava." Isabel said.

"Wasn't that Tess's name?" Kyle asked.

"Yes this is why I am getting the sickening feeling that Liz is right and that this kid is a Skin." The four magical beings heard Tess and Isabel mumbling in the background. "Guys we will be over at Liz's in fifteen." Isabel said in a hurried whisper.

Across town Isabel flipped her phone shut her normally golden face taking on an ashen gray hue. "Tess, Max did see someone at Liz's."

Tess's blue eyes widened fearfully, "Isabel you know what this means." Tess breathed and the tall blonde nodded.

"That the Skins are in Roswell." Isabel said as she and Tess stepped into the upstairs hall just as Max's door opened.

"Hey Isabel is everything okay? Maria sounded a little out of it." Max asked.

"Yea she is just ah freaking out because…" Isabel floundered in front of her brother.

Tess seeing her distress jumped in, "Because she has a date tomorrow and nothing to wear so Isabel and I said we would help her." Tess said as she pushed Isabel towards the stairs rushing her out of the house and away from her brother who was getting a little too good at picking up on things that he wasn't supposed to.

"Do you think it was wrong that we just lied to my brother about something that kinda involves him and his sanity?" Isabel asked as she threw the jeep into drive.

"No because all of the sudden I am getting the feeling that Max may not be as he looks." Tess hissed making Isabel's ire rise.

"What does that mean?" She snapped.

Tess twisted in the passenger seat, "I just have this funny feeling Isabel when I am around him that something is off and it scares me."

Isabel deflated in her seat as she drove her eyes dulling to a lackluster brown. "I know." Isabel whispered, "I feel it too."

"Do you get the feeling that you are supposed to know what that feeling is…"

"…but you can't remember." Isabel finished and Tess nodded as the jeep pulled into the back ally of the CrashDown.

The two girls headed to the side of the café and headed towards the back door where Kyle stood anxiously waiting.

"Hey guys thanks for coming." Kyle said as he opened the door ushering them into the back room of the café and up the stairs leading to the Parker's apartment.

"Liz is kind of rattled after what she saw and wanted me to come down and get you." Kyle said as he opened Liz's bedroom door to reveal Liz huddled between Alex and Maria who both had their arms around her.

"Liz…"Isabel breathed as she slowly got down onto the floor and hugged a shaking Liz to her.

"Was she like this when you were on the phone with Isabel?" Tess asked.

Alex shook his head, "She started this right after we got off the phone, she just fell to the ground."

Liz mumbled something under her breath beating at her eyes violently as Alex and Maria tried to restrain her hands so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Make it go away make the image go away." Liz sobbed.

"Liz?" Isabel asked horrified, it was so sudden. Liz never acted like this.

"So much death." Liz sobbed, "All because of us. None of us knew it was going to happen they never stood a chance." Liz sobbed causing the already stressed group to panic.

"Liz did you see something else?" Tess asked.

Liz stopped struggling long enough to look Tess dead in the eye, "The end of the world." She whispered.

****Hogwarts****

"_You cannot stop us!" The boy yelled standing in front of his friends._

"_You just don't get it do you Harry? You have no power to stand against me." The other man shot at the boy acidly._

"_Is that supposed to scare me?" Harry asked hearing screams from the street as a group of muggles dodged an energy ball being hurled at them._

_The sound of enemy ships could be heard all around them. Explosions in the distance made it an all too real nightmare. "Who would have guessed that the boy who lived would be fighting alongside Deatheaters those whom his parents died to keep him from." The other man mocked._

"_Who would have guessed that Khivar the ruthless warrior and leader would turn out to be a Skin?" Another boy mocked._

"_Ah yes Draco Malfoy there is no mistaking who your father is, I see you have the same problem as him, the absence of the ability to keep your mouth shut." The man hissed._

"_Ah yes I see what you have been talking about now Draco…after all Khivar's right hand man is none other than Nicholas who's husk looks more like a prepubescent boy than a great general." Harry chuckled darkly. A boy standing next to the man glared darkly at Harry._

"_Vos bi cet non sobsisto nos" (You cannot stop up now) Khivar growled as a blinding light filled the room._

"_Cruor" (Blood)._ Was the last word Harry heard as he awoke with a start in his bed sweat clinging to him making him a sticky mess.

"Blood?" Harry whispered in the dark. Throwing back his covers Harry slipped on his slippers and quietly slipped down to the common room. The fire had long been out and the house elves had since left.

"Harry?" The sleepy voice of a girl drew him out of his quiet brooding. Ginny stood at the foot of the stairs leading to the girls dormitory. She slowly came down the stone steps and sat on the couch next to him.

"I saw something else." He finally whispered.

"What?" She asked her eyes instantly losing their sleepy glaze.

"I don't really think I can explain it since none of it made sense to me."

"Let me go and wake the others and Professor McGonagall." Ginny whispered softly and Harry reluctantly nodded. He heard her bare feet slapping on the cold stone steps as she went back up the way she came coming down moments later with Hermione who in turn went up the boys stairs as Ginny darted out of the portrait hole much to the Fat Lady's distress. As the boys were slowly stumbling down the stairs a flustered McGonagall came into the common room straightening her tartan nightdress.

"Potter are you alright what did you see?" The alarmed head of house asked as she sat next to her shaking pupil.

"I don't know exactly what I saw it all confused me." He admitted softly.

"Let's untangle it then shall we?" McGonagall asked as the others took their seats and Harry nodded.

"Well I know I was in a café of sorts…in Roswell."

"How do you know it was Roswell?" Ron asked.

"There was alien memorabilia all over the walls." Harry sighed.

"Who all was in the dream?" Hermione asked as the group worked to breakdown the cream.

"Well there was me and Draco. Let's see then there was the rest of you, except professor McGonagall but Luna was there as well. Then there was Liz, Max, Tess, Marcus Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, The twins, and five others I saw in the book. We were all huddled together sort of and Draco and I were in front of you." Harry said his face scrunched as he tried to sort out the blurry images.

"You were all huddled together why?" The old rumble of Dumbledore's voice shocked the group, Ginny and McGonagall appeared to be the only ones who were not surprised to see him coming from the shadows of the common room.

"Sorry Professor I didn't know you were there." Harry stammered.

The older man gave him a small tired smile, "Not to worry Harry I just arrived I did not want to interrupt you."

Harry nodded as he thought about the headmaster's question, why were they huddled like that. "We were scared of something, of the others." Harry muttered.

"What others?" Ginny asked.

There were several, but two of them stood out and were mentioned by name. They seemed to be the ones we were afraid of. One of them looked fourteen and I think he was called Nicholas. The other was older and he looked to be in his thirties and they called him Khivar." Harry said causing McGonagall to gasp into her hand.

"Khivar and Nicholas…" McGonagall gasped looking to the headmaster fearfully.

"Harry do you remember anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry sat there for a moment before speaking, "Outside it sounded like a war zone I heard what sounded like explosions and the sounds muggles say are spaceships flying about. I heard people screaming and running about." Harry closed his eyes as the images from his dream danced in front of him tauntingly. "Khivar was saying something in Latin and then someone said blood."

"Headmaster, who is Khivar?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore let out a sad sigh shaking his head, "There is much to his world you do not yet know about, much of this universe." Dumbledore said his gray blue eyes full of sadness. "Almost seventy years ago the Ministry came upon a group who had used magic in front of muggles. Well when they went to investigate they found that these beings had not used wands at all…they used their hands and minds. They were called Antrians."

"The Antrians are from a planet called Antar in the whirlwind galaxy. They are not human, but they somehow knew we had powers as well and they called us 'calatush' which meant wizard. They were happy to come upon us because they feared the entire planet was 'primitive' as they called it." Dumbledore said as he laughed at a memory only he could see.

"They told us about a war on their planet and how their royal family had been killed and they were looking for a place to hide the royals. Of course we said we would help them in any way we could, but they feared we might be working with Khivar. That was until about 1947 when another ship landed in Roswell and the surviving protectors told us about Khivar and about his evil doings. The reason they feared we were in league with Khivar was because of Khivar's brother…Tom Riddle." Dumbledore said waiting for the others to absorb the information.

"Voldemort. You mean the man they were fighting was related to Voldemort, his brother?" Harry asked.

"Yes he had a brother. I am not sure of all the details, I imagine no one truly knows anymore. What I do know is that Voldemort's mother had a relationship with a Kortion King and gave birth to Khivar who grew up with his father. Here on Earth Voldemort's mother met Tom Riddle and somehow snared him into bed and marriage before he too left before she gave birth and then passed on. No one knows how she met the King or what he was doing it all eludes us. The two boys naturally knew of each other and many know their existence. What worries most people is Khivar's hate of Tom."

"Why does he hate his brother?" Harry asked.

"Because Tom is half human." Dumbledore whispered.

A light suddenly lit in Harry's green eyes, "That's it!" Harry hissed jumping up giving the others a start. "The others that were with us were Slytherins and the Royal Four we were all against Khivar which is why he wanted to kill us because of Voldemort."

"The two could dislike each other enough to cause a war." Dumbledore agreed.

"So which side are we on exactly if we were to get into a war?" Neville asked fearfully.

"Khivar is far worse than Voldemort in many respects and if we were ever to cross wands I would chose Tom the one I saw grow up and the evil I know over the unknown snake in the grass." Dumbledore said.

****Roswell****

"This is so surreal." Isabel whispered.

"I know Khivar is said to be ruthless but this is just horrible." Tess whimpered.

"I won't let it happen." Liz snapped as she came out of her pity party. When Isabel and Tess had heard about Liz's latest vision everyone needed to know more. Tess had suggested that she and Liz connect so Tess could see as well.

"None of us will let that happen." Tess added and the decision was made. If it came down to war they were going to fight.


	13. Part 12

Part 12

****Hogwarts End Of Term****

"Everyone here?" Dumbledore asked the small group assembled.

"Yes," Arthur Weasley called.

"All those who are traveling by muggle means please stay the rest of you please head to the new headquarters." Dumbledore said as numerous loud snaps were heard as wizards and witches alike disappeared from the platform.

The others were ushered onto the new empty Hogwarts express having returned from taking the other students to London. "What are we doing once we get to London?" Hermione asked.

"Taking a portkey to Roswell." Arthur said as he helped situate the children.

"I thought we were traveling the muggle way?" Harry pointed out.

The tips of Arthur Weasley's ears turned a funny shade of red as he ducked his head slightly, "Well ah yes that had been the original plan but then Dumbledore pointed out that our flying in would ah draw too much attention to ourselves. Above all else the Dark Lord cannot know we are there."

Arthur left the children to go and sit with his older sons. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna chose a compartment in the middle of the train wanting to get out of the hallway quickly the silence of the large train unsettling them.

"Is anyone else besides me worried about what will happen if we are caught?" Ron asked in a dull low voice.

"Yes I think we all have thought about it, we would be dumb not to." Harry sighed.

"We just have to make sure we are extra careful in Roswell after all we are heading into a town that will be swarming with deatheaters. These people are trained to pick up on even the tiniest details, they will be hard to trick." Hermione whispered biting her lip furiously as she tried not to cry.

Neville shook his head a sick look on his face, "A town full of muggles," He sighed.

"That should make You Know Who happy, all of those innocents laying around none the wiser to the danger they are in." Luna's melodic voice trilled bitterly.

"He wouldn't just attack them in broad daylight would he?" Hermione asked.

"There is no telling what he and his followers would do." Harry sighed.

A knock on the glass door brought the teens out of their worrying as Sirius opened the door. "We should be at the train station shortly. When we get to Roswell the Order will be staying in three homes outside the city limits close to the desert." Sirius said his eyes scanning the compartment taking in their worried looks. "Chin up mates, it won't be so bad. Sometimes the right thing doesn't always feel that way." He said before he left them be.

"Let's get our things together and go wait with the others." Ginny whispered to break the tense atmosphere in the compartment.

They felt the train coming to a slow crawl before the whistle blew signaling their stop. "Come now everyone gather round." Dumbledore's deep voice rumbled in the silent train station platform 9 ¾. The group moved towards Professor Snape who was standing next to a trashcan at the end of the platform. "Get ready grab on tight." Dumbledore said as the familiar pull at their bellybutton started and the air squeezed out of them as they landed with a hard thud in what looked like a backyard.

"Welcome everyone to Roswell, New Mexico." Dumbledore chuckled when he saw Neville's look of awe. "These three houses are going to be our living quarters for the time being. All of you will be staying here in the center house, which is also the temporary headquarters." Dumbledore said leading the group mostly composed of teens inside.

From the outside the white two story home looked small, but the inside was a different story. Magic had expanded the house to almost triple the size it appeared to be. "Now there are eight bathrooms and ten bedrooms, one board room, two drawing rooms, six studies, two kitchens one large industrial sized and one family sized, and four living rooms." Dumbledore said leading them slowly up the stairs allowing them to take in the magical work.

"Harry you Ron and Neville will be sharing a room." Sirius said motioning to the door with 'Little Gryffs' on a plate. "Hermione, Ginny and Luna will be staying down the hall in this room." Sirius said leading the three girls to a room with 'Freedom' on the plate. The girls looked at him questioningly. "I am not the one who put the bloody things on ask Remus." Sirius grumbled.

"Alright now meet in the conference room in three hours for the first meeting in Roswell. Until then you are free to roam about but please exercise utmost caution." Dumbledore warned in his grave timber voice.

After the adults left the six teens were left standing there dumbly taking in their surroundings. "Well what do you say we put the unpacking off and take a look around?" Ron asked ever the rash Gryffindor.

Harry visibly thought it over for a second before he grinned, "Let's go."

They took off in a thunder, "Where are you off to?" Remus asked as the group rushed past him.

"We are going to scope out the place and take in the town you know get familiar with it!" Harry called over his shoulder.

"Does anyone even know how to get to town?" Ron asked his voice muffled in the distance. Remus Lupin just shook his head rolling his eyes.

"Merlin I hope they are careful." He muttered.

****The Café****

Max and Michael were sitting in their usual booth looking on as their friends stood at the counter laughing and having what looked to be a good time. "I don't get it." Michael said shifting forward on the booth seat. His gaze was firmly locked on Maria his on again off again girlfriend.

"What might that be?" Max asked not really paying attention as he was stuck staring at Liz.

"Tess and Isabel being all chummy with the others," Michael grumbled trying to hide his hurt as Maria laughed at something Kyle said.

Max shot his friend a look of disbelief, "This coming from the guy who said, 'hey Max let them alone it's a good thing'" Max said in a high girl like voice trying to provoke his friend.

"Yeah well that was before they started to blow us off just so they could hang out with Valenti." Michael clenched his fists tightly when he saw Kyle sling his arm over Maria's shoulders.

"So when do the others get here?" Kyle asked at the counter as he put his arm around Maria his baby cousin inwardly doing a happy dance at the glare Guerin was sending his way.

"Any minute now, Mr. Malfoy said they would be taking a portkey Lord Voldemort created. They should all start to slowly trickle in so as not to alert the Ministry." Liz said wiping down the counter again to keep her hands busy.

"Yes alerting them would be most unfortunate." A familiar silky voice drawled as Lucius Malfoy made his presence known with his usual snide smirk on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Maria eagerly greeted visibly trying to control herself like a proper witch.

"You all remember my wife Narcissa." Lucius said gesturing to the stunning blonde woman at his side who was his perfect compliment.

Liz who always surpassed her friend in manners graciously stepped forward. "Of course it is a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Malfoy." Liz said giving the older woman the proper wizard greeting between women of a slight hug and air kiss to the cheek as she regarded the woman with a shy smile. Narcissa allowed a small smile to cross her face clearly pleased with the greeting.

"Are you going to give all of your love to my mother?" A low drawl brought a large grin to Liz's face when her gaze turned to Draco who stood with a hand over his heart a mock wounded look on his pale face.

"No, of course not," Liz giggled as she forgot about etiquette and hugged her boyfriend tightly to her.

"I suppose a simple hello is too much to ask of my favorite nephew." A dark snide voice crowed as Severus Snape moved from behind Lucius into the café further. When Kyle's eyes landed on the other gentleman his eyes went wide.

"Uncle Severus?" Kyle asked receiving a curt nod from the older man as Kyle suddenly charged towards him American football style surprising Snape with his gusto before he gave his nephew a hug back. "It is so great to see you."

"If you keep hugging my brother I am going to think you like him more than me." A beautiful young woman trilled darkly. She had similar features to Snape expect less sharp and with fuller lips and not so greasy hair but still the same jet black.

"Aunt Estra." Kyle laughed pulling the small woman into a hug, her frame so tiny she stood just below his chin. She let loose a laugh which sounded more like a cackle to the four aliens.

"Come on in everyone and please sit down make yourselves comfortable." Liz said moving the small group into the café further.

"Thank you Liz." Mrs. Malfoy said gracefully taking a seat at a table in the back of the café. Maria and Liz watched in fascination as the woman moved her movements so fluid and airy it was as if she were floating on air.

"More shall be arriving soon. Only five or six can use the portkay at a time." Mr. Malfoy explained to the teens.

"Well if you will excuse me I will go and get our parents." Liz said as her and Maria darted into the backroom; Draco staring at Liz the entire time.

Kyle quickly scurried forward dragging a petrified Tess with him, "Aunt Estra, Uncle Severus I would like to introduce you to a very close friend of mine who I hope to be dating soon, Tess. Tess this is my aunt and uncle." Kyle said gesturing back and forth.

Tess blushed furiously and nodded mumbling a quick greeting at them as Kyle turned her slightly to face the blonde wizards. "Tess this is Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy and their son Draco Malfoy."

Alex quickly introduced Isabel as well but his was more along the lines of proper introductions not hurried and half brained like Kyle. Tess sucked in a breath when she heard Alex introduce Estra as Miss Snape. "Wait Miss Snape?" Tess asked watching Severus Snape's eyes pop open as he realized what her assumption had been.

"Yes dear child we are brother and sister not husband and wife." Severus said trying not to antagonize the girl as he usually did his students after all his nephew was fond of the poor girl.

The loud high pitched laugh of Nancy Parker rang through the backroom as the parents along with Liz and Maria poured back into the café their robes of the latest fashion firmly in place. Maria and Liz signaled for Alex and Kyle to go and change while they looked after Tess and Isabel in the snake pit. Liz slid in next to Draco as Maria stood by the alien girls.

"So I am assuming from your introductions that you two lovely young ladies know all about…" Lucius trailed off as his gray eyes flickered to the booth containing Max and Michael.

The blonde man glided up to the booth an air of superiority and power surrounding him. "Hello and who might you be?" He sneered looking down his nose at the two boys. Snape ever the puppy dog went and stood behind Lucius glaring at them with beady black eyes making them uncomfortable.

"Uncle Severus, Mr. Malfoy this is Max and Michael." Kyle said as he and Alex rushed from the backroom in their robes.

An odd glint appeared in Lucius's gray eyes, "Ah could this be the Max Evans?" He asked receiving a nod from his son. Max smiled at the fact the older man had heard of him. "Yes Draco told me all about you." Lucius said watching the teen pale slightly. Max shot a worried look at Draco who just smirked, "Yes a great deal indeed." Lucius chuckled.

"You're Draco's father?" Michael asked not afraid of the older blonde who turned his steel like gaze onto him. Michael started to feel uneasy as the gray eyes held him captive a spark of hunger and thirst and what he suspected was a crazy gleam glittered dangerously in their gray depths. If Michael was not scared before he was now.

"Ah Maxwell we have that thing to do remember?" Michael asked suddenly wanting to bolt as fast as he could.

"Right." Max mumbled quickly pulling money out of his pocket and throwing it on the table before he nodded at the others and the two darted out of the café unable to get out of there fast enough.

Lucius chuckled darkly before he turned his gaze back onto Tess and Isabel. "I take it you know what we are." He said his drawl leaving no room for questioning what he meant.

"Yes." They said trying to cower away from him.

Estra Snape looked at them through glittering black eyes her nose wrinkled as she sniffed the air, "You aren't muggles, what are you?" she asked bluntly.

"Antrian." Liz said causing the elders in the café to fall silent.

Kyle subtly leaned closer to Tess and Isabel whispering almost silently, "Get ready to play the best political game of your life. Play queen and princess it just might keep you alive."

Narcissa Malfoy slowly rose from her seat a small smile on her face, "Ah so you are two of the Antrians. It is an honor to finally meet you."

"How do you know about us?" Isabel asked making sure to keep her voice steady under the woman's stare something warning her that this moment was crucial and that she had to play her part perfectly.

"Our kind know all about your race. Unlike muggles we know more about the universe and what all is out there." Estra Snape sniffed.

"Good." Tess grinned, "It is such a relief not to have to hide who we are." Tess said watching their reactions carefully. The appeased and satisfied smirks on their faces let the alien girls know they played their parts well and passed the first part of what they were sure was going to be an extensive test.

"Correct." Severus said studying them with guarded eyes.

A soft clearing of the throat alerted the group that someone else was there in the café. "Has the party started without us?" A deceptively calm and alluring voice trilled as a stunning blonde with gray eyes and cream skin moved into the café her teeth glittering in an almost menacing way.

Liz let out a soft gasp as she darted across the café to embrace the woman. "Mandy you look wonderful." Liz laughed as the other women moved to hug her as well.

"Mandy." Lucius greeted with a bow and his son followed his example.

"Severus." Mandy said with a slight nod which he reluctantly returned. Behind Mandy a gentleman made his presence known.

Maria giggled when she saw who it was, the Flint family. "Mr. and Mrs. Flint, Marcus, Tara." She greeted as the others started to mix together in a din of whispered hisses startling Tess and Isabel.

Liz gave the two girls a sidelong look something dark in her eyes instinctively warning Isabel and Tess to beware of the girls in front of them. Isabel saw that Tess was still intimidated by the powerful aura coming off the three women. "So you two are the infamous Mandy and Estra, the other have told Tess and I so much about you and Brimlad. Your pranks are the work of legends; I hope I get to see your cunning in person." Isabel said. Mandy grinned at Isabel letting out a deep throaty laugh that sounded as if it would hurt if her voice wasn't already slightly raspy.

Liz moved away letting Isabel and Tess take a stand by themselves as she saw a boy with troll like features before her. "You must be Marcus Flint." Liz said extending her hand for the young man to greet.

"Draco has told us a great deal about you." Flint said his teeth baring dangerously as she grinned.

"All good things I hope." Liz joked as she looked to Draco who slid his arm around her tiny waist drawing her closer to his side as if to shield her from the boy in front of them.

"And risk losing an appendage of course it was all good." Draco said kissing the side of her head subtlety sensing that it was only Flint and Maria who were watching both allies. Maria giggled at their exchange flushing slightly when Flint turned his gaze on her, she didn't know why but his harsh look left stampeding horses in her stomach.

Isabel cleared her throat as Mandy and Estra moved to speak to Amy about something leaving Tara Flint standing awkwardly in front of her. "So Tara when do you start at Hogwarts?" Isabel suddenly asked sensing she needed to keep up the appearance of being comfortable in her surroundings when the growing sense of danger and power surrounded her.

The young girl with similar troll like features of the Flint family grinned at her. "Next year, I turn eleven this August." She said but there was a definite sense of unease on the younger girls part as if she were unsure if she should be speaking with Isabel.

"Don't worry Tara, Tess and Isabel are Antrian." Liz said causing the young girl's face to lighten considerably. Isabel watched in awe as her troll like appearance seemed to melt into those of a striking young woman.

Her surprise must have shown as her brother Marcus slid up next to her his features altered as well. "It is a family trait." He assured her, "A sort of protection if you will, if we do not trust you our appearance will ward you off. Pretty good ay?"

"Impressive." Tess breathed.

Tess and Isabel met so many different people after a few hours they felt as if their heads were about to explode. If the names the families carried weren't fierce enough their auras were ten times worse. Some of the people the girls felt relaxed around but others an instinctive warning pulled in the guts warning them to keep weary. Liz told them that all the guests were there now except for the Lestrange's and the guest of honor the Dark Lord. Isabel glanced at the entrance of the café as she sensed a probing of her mind and saw four figures, one stood out from the rest.

"Hello everyone it is so good to see so many of my loyal followers gathered here today to celebrate the return of the Parker's, Valenti's, Deluca's and Whitman's back into our world. It was for their children that they fled and now with my return we they have come back to our happy family know that all of us will give our lives to protect the destroyers as well as the Antrian royals whom it appears two of which are present. It is with the keepers Mandy, Draco, Brimlad and Estra that this destiny has kept intact and together we shall reclaim our world." A dark hissing voice whispered through the dark air garnering a thunderous roar of approval from those present.

Isabel and Tess felt spikes of fear stab through them their gazes moving to Liz and Alex who didn't seem at all surprised by the Dark Lord's announcement. Kyle still close to them leaned in, "He can read minds Isabel, he read the room and picked out what you were." Kyle explained.

"He can read minds?" Tess asked fearfully.

"Several people here can." Maria added darkly her gaze flicker to certain people around the room, one of who was shockingly enough Jeff Parker.

"Thank you for coming my Lord." Nancy Parker said Isabel was shocked to see Liz's mother on the ground kissing the man's robes.

Kyle once again seemed to sense her discomfort, "Like I said a very well played political game. Know the right moves and you won't get killed." He whispered very softly.

"Rise everyone tonight we shall celebrate my loyal and proud deatheaters." Lord Voldemort hissed as the crowd gave one last thunderous cheer and went back to celebrating.

Tess sniffed the steaming glass in her hand and gave Kyle a questioning look. "Butterbear, it is a drink from our world. Very tasty and will warm you right to your core. Trust me you will like it, it will tickle that alien sweet tooth you have." Kyle said as he watched her take a tentative sip of the slightly steaming mug.

Tess's blue eyes widened in surprise as the taste of the amber liquid hit her tongue. "Um." She sighed and Kyle laughed.

"Yeah it is a favorite. You will probably love pumpkin juice, talk about a sweet treat." Kyle said.

"Are all of your drinks sweet?" Tess asked.

"Most of them." Draco said from behind her as he dragged Liz with him. Tess smirked when she saw his finger absentmindedly stroking Liz's side. "It is a dietary preference that many of our kind have, I guess our kind have that in common from what Liz has told me. We too like extreme tastes."

Tess watched as three men at the counter downed shot glasses of something before fire burst forth from their mouth followed by loud laughs. "Fire whisky." Kyle explained, "Like Draco said we like extreme tastes just like you."

A small woman with raven black hair streaked with gray in spots slowly approached the group. Isabel noticed a strange feel about her and kept a wry on the woman. Draco grinned when he saw the woman. "Aunt Bella." He greeted.

"Draco." She croaked before letting out a shrieking cackle that made the blonde chuckle at her happiness.

"Isabel, Tess, this is Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt." Liz introduced the woman to the two aliens who dumbly nodded in response.

"Pleasure to meet you." Bella said with her usual crazy look in her eyes. The woman seemed to have eyes in the back of her head as she stuck her arm out and roughly pulled a bullish man to her.

"Liz darling I don't believe you have met my husband Rodolphus Lestrange. Rod this is Elizabeth Parker little Draco's girlfriend and her two friends Isabel and Tess." Bella growled. Isabel was surprised to see the unfriendly looking man gently put an arm around Bellatrix as he grunted a greeting at them. Bella looked at him darkly in the eyes, Isabel had the strange feeling that they were somehow communicating with dark silent looks when suddenly the passionate woman turned back to Liz.

"Darling it delights me to no end that you are with Cissy's Draco. A union between your two families would be a most welcome event." She cackled.

Rodolphus kept staring at Isabel and she was surprised when he finally opened his mouth and a handsome voice met her ears, "Isabel is it true you are dating my cousin Alex?" He asked snatching the breath from her as his voice seemed to captivate her.

"Yes." She breathed turning to look at Alex a grin coming over her when she saw him approaching.

"You bet I am, am I not the luckiest guy?" Alex asked wiggling his eyebrows at the large man. Isabel felt a blush stain her cheeks and the others chuckled in amusement at the innocent gesture.

"Tess is with Kyle then." Bellatrix said.

"No, yes, well we have not been on an official date yet but well…" Tess couldn't help but stumble on that one. She would have been afraid of messing up in front of such obviously powerful people if the question hadn't embarrassed her to her core.

Tess was shocked when she saw a knowing look pass over the woman's face. "You two like each other and have even admitted your feelings to one another. It's just that the two of you have not had a chance to try things out yet." She said and Tess nodded.

"Exactly, how did you know?"

Bella shot a look at her husband who had the grace to look away, "Well dear I was in the same situation at one point with Lestrange here. You see we were close friends but I was dating Severus and Rod here was with Narcissa. Eventually we saw that we liked each other and admitted our feelings but our lives just kept getting in the way. It was after we graduated from Hogwarts when fate seemed to shift in our favor. If we got there eventually so can you." Bellatrix said.

"Thanks." Tess said giving them a small smile as the two departed to go and speak with someone else.

"She is right you know, you and Kyle will get there eventually." Liz whispered when she saw Kyle was otherwise engaged and had not heard a word of their conversation.

Draco saw his friends over in the corner and he quickly placed a kiss on the side of her head before he excused himself to the corner. Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint smirked when they saw him coming.

"Heard your dad had an encounter with two male Antrians." Crabbe chortled.

"Yes father met Max Evans and he didn't take too kindly to him thankfully." Draco sneered.

"No he wouldn't for he knows you are the one meant to be with Elizabeth not his majesty." The Dark Lord hissed as he made an uncomfortably silent approach upon the group.

"My Lord." They all said bowing their heads slightly.

The Dark Lord chuckled darkly a vicious hiss escaping him, "I can sense he still is trying to go after Elizabeth. I think Max needs a little clearer message about trying to go after what does not belong to him."

Voldemort looked over at Liz before he turned and grinned at the boys revolting them to their very souls, "Draco I know you know what those boys are and that they use their magic through their hands. I also know you can do that as well though not as well as with your wand. All of you should go and give them a small warning." The Dark Lord hissed before he walked away in a breath's time.

Draco thought over the Dark Lord's advice smirking when he realized what he was supposed to do. "How do we find them?" Flint asked.

Draco grinned viciously at his friend, "Come with me I have an idea." Draco said heading farther into the café with the other three trailing behind.


	14. Part 13

Part 13

"What do you have in mind?" Marcus Flint asked his troll like looks coming back as he moved farther into the room.

"I am going to ask Kyle." Draco said rolling his eyes in a very undignified way.

Kyle looked up when he saw the four approaching and judging from the look of them they were up to no good. "Hey guys what's up?" Kyle asked.

"We just had a little chat with the Dark Lord and I think it is time I gave Max a warning about what does and does not belong to him." Draco said his eyes flashing darkly in the café's dark lighting.

Kyle smirked singing inside. "Sure man," Kyle said pulling out an order pad from behind the counter and wrote it down, "Here you go. Just follow the street signs it is pretty easy to find." Kyle said and Draco nodded heading towards the door.

"Want us to come with you?" Alex asked.

"No thanks, I think it would be best if you went unseen by them." Draco said nodding one last time at them before he and the other three left the café.

The three walked out onto the well lit street and Draco looked around checking for any lurkers he didn't know before he pulled out the napkin. "Alright according to these directions Max's home is not to far away." Draco said as they quickly walked down main street their dark cloaks

They walked quickly in silence until they came to a two story home that had the same address as the home on the napkin. The house was relatively dark except for the open light on upstairs. Draco and the others walked up to the front door and rang the bell the way muggles announced themselves. It took a few minutes but they could hear footfalls by the door as it slowly opened.

"Hello?" Max asked his eyes widening when he realized who was at his door as Michael came up behind him.

"Who are you?" Michael asked looking darkly at the group in cloaks.

"So sad you don't remember me, but oh well. Draco, Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe, Goyle and Flint. We have something to discuss with you." Draco said as he lowered his hood revealing his platinum blonde locks.

Max crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the four on his front porch, "About what?" He asked.

Draco smirked at him, "You seem to think you still have a chance with Liz and that does not make me happy and an unhappy Malfoy makes for some very sticky situations." Draco chuckled as he moved closer to the amber eyed teen. "I know what you are and I know how to get rid of you if I have to. Stay away from Liz and the others you have no business being around them"

Max laughed grinning at the blonde, "Why don't we let Liz decide who she wants to be with because I know that her and I are meant to be together."

"Really Zan?" Draco laughed, "You really want to test me on this? I am a Malfoy I have more power than you could ever hope for you really do not want to mess with me." Draco said his eyes flashing dangerously.

Michael froze behind his friend his eyes narrowing, "Why did you call him Zan?"

"That is his given name right, Rath?" Marcus Flint asked grinning broadly, his teeth sticking out to a disgusting extent.

"Who are you?" Max asked in a whisper trying to hide his fear and failing miserably.

"Someone who you don' want to mess with or have as your enemy." Crabbe grunted surprising Michael, he didn't think the two thick boys could even speak.

The four started moving backwards into the darkened street as Draco's whispered words met their ears, "Lux lucis vadum orior oriri ex atrum." (The light shall rise from the dark). Michael looked into the street and gasped when he realized that the four were no longer there. He moved out of the Evan's house and looked up and down the street but there was no sign of them.

Draco smirked when he realized that the spell had tricked them sufficiently. Their position hidden as they walked right by Max and Michael down the street until they rounded the corner. "Come on we should get back before the others miss us and wonder where we went." Marcus said glancing over his shoulder out of habit. All of them were quiet as they walked secretly pleased with themselves knowing that Zan and Rath were sufficiently scared.

They turned onto Roswell's Main Street and stopped short when they saw a dark figure standing where they shouldn't be. The figure slowly glided towards them sending a slight shiver up their spines at the ominous picture presented before them. Suddenly the dark figure stopped before the group and with pale hands removed the hood of their cloak revealing Narcissa Mafloy. She slowly continued to walk towards them a dark look on her pale pretty face. Draco seeing the look on his mother's face became worried, she was not one to usually show concern she always wore a passive mask.

"Mother what is it?"

"Did you take care of that Evan's boy?" She asked shocking them but also relieving them of their worry.

"Yes mother we warned Zan to stay away from Liz and that we made it clear that he is not meant to be with her, but I do not believe he thought I was serious. Thankfully Rath was there as well and he will help in keeping Zan at bay because he does not trust us. I think Rath believes we are Skins." Draco said as his mother let out her breathy laugh.

"Come on gentlemen the ladies will start to notice your absence soon and I already know Lucius had inquired as to your whereabouts." Narcissa said walking with the group, the wind catching her blonde hair sending it about. They made their way into the café once more but their re-entrance did not go unnoticed by a few, mainly Liz who had been searching for Draco. Lucius stood behind her apparently looking for his wife as well.

When Liz saw the boys she went and sat in a dark corner of the café knowing they would find her sooner than later. Maria looked in the corner and saw her and quickly joined her. "So chica why so glum?" Maria asked slinging her arm over her friend's shoulders as she felt Liz's head lay on her shoulder.

"Draco and the others disappeared and did not tell anyone. I was just worried is all." Liz said giving Maria a look that she could read so well after their lifetime together.

"What did you see?" Maria asked softly her lips brushing against Liz's ear sensing the need for discretion. Liz did not get a chance to respond as a dark shadow loomed over them.

"Is everything alright love?" Draco asked his eyes watching as her expression changed quickly as she tried to cover up her worry. Draco knew her well enough to know she was covering up something but he also knew that all he had to do was give her time and she would tell him what was on her mind. "Maria mind if I borrow my beautiful girlfriend?" He asked and Maria shook her head.

"Nope have fun girlfriend." Maria whispered as Draco grabbed Liz's small hands in his large pale ones pulling her up slowly taking her in his arms shielding her form from view as he slowly bent down and kissed her. Liz's eyes fluttered closed when she felt the soft flesh of his lips on hers one of her small hands going to the front of his robes pulling him closer to her as she felt his teeth nibbling her bottom lip.

"That's enough you two." Maria giggled forcing them apart.

"Alright mom." Liz grumbled sticking her tongue out at her friend as Draco led her back into the throng of people.

Maria was left all alone in the corner, but not for long. Marcus Flint was a man of opportunity and he saw one open before his eyes and he quickly too it moving slowly over to the blonde pixie. The two sat there in comfortable silence for a moment, "Are you alright?" He finally asked.

"Liz noticed that you were gone. She did not say anything, but it had her worried. Several incidents have happened this past year to make her nervous about people around her and their safety."

Marcus saw something flicker in her green depths and his interest was piqued. "There is more." He stated.

Maria glanced around quickly leaning into him slightly, "I think Liz had a vision when you all were gone and it has her worried." Maria said letting out a deep sigh of frustration the warm burst of air on his neck sending goose-bumps across his skin.

"We went and had a little chat with Rath and Zan. Those two are very sure of themselves." He said laughing and she nodded in agreement.

"That is Michael and Max for you. Michael is just so hot and cold that most of the time I don't know if I can even hug the guy without him tearing my head off about it." She giggled but it was oddly humorless and sounded pained to him. He put a reassuring arm around her squeezing her to his side.

"I take it you have feelings for this Michael who I am assuming is Rath?" Maria gave him a guilty nod. "You know he should not get angry for showing emotions," He grumbled looking annoyed his Slythiern mentality peaking through.

Contrary to what most people believed Slytheirns were passionate loving people. All the Slytheirns in the café that were married had gotten married because they loved one in another not some stupid obligation. To the outside world they were cold uncaring snakes who only looked out for themselves. Heck most of the magical world thought Lucius Malfoy was a cold hearted man who more than likely beat his wife; many would be shocked to learn he was quite affectionate with his wife at home away from prying eyes and the same with his son. It was all about a matter of appearance, in order to survive a Slytheirn had to be cold. Maria was used to showing emotion and having a boyfriend who was cold even when alone was not something she wanted.

"Sometimes I think it is not worth having a relationship with Michael. I know that he has no problem just up and leaving me because he has come out and told me this so many times it makes me sick. The sad part is that the only reason I am with him is because I am afraid there is no one out there for me and that I am doomed to be alone. I mean come on who would want me?" Maria asked looking down at her hands folded tightly in her lap.

Marcus groaned softly rubbing her shoulder, "Maria you will not end up alone. You are too good a person to end up alone and Michael, or Rath, really must be thick if he can just up and leave you. I have only known you for hours in person and I can see how great you are. I know that if you were my girl there would be no way to keep me from you." Marcus said his words causing her to slowly look up at him. She gasped when she saw his features were once again transformed into their smooth beauty.

"Wow Flint, that was sweet." She said glancing out the corner of her eye to make sure no one was looking before she pulled him into a hug. "Marcus…"

"Hum?"

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" She asked softly.

He gave her a toothy grin making her cheeks go red, "I would love to." He whispered. Mandy's bark startled the duo and they quickly looked to their left and saw the girl standing with Coralline Lax.

The two cautiously walked behind the two Coralline's thick French accent assaulting their ears, "I swear they had your picture there Mandy you need to be more careful." The other girl scolded. Coralline is one of the few French Deatheaters and a very smart one at that.

Coralline saw the two and motioned for them to step closer. "Flint maybe you can convince Mandy here to be more careful with her curses. The French Ministry has several warrants for her arrest. All of them for the use of Unforgiveable curses. You need to be more careful about who is seeing you use dark magic." Coralline scolded. Flint just laughed shaking his head at Mandy, she might be one of the most powerful witches of the age but she was reckless and that hindered her.

"My mother is friends with the wife of the French Minister; I will have her take care of the warrants and pictures." Flint said and Mandy giggled jumping up and down gleefully.

"Thank you Marcus." Mandy sang before she turned to Maria, "Maria Deluca meet Coralline Lax one of my oldest friends." Mandy said making Coralline go red in the face.

"Welcome back to our world Maria, I know you do not remember much but you will love it. Our world is so alive and spirited it makes the muggle world seem dull and boring." Coralline giggled. Another girl Mandy and Coralline seemed to know came strutting over as if she were a model on a muggle catwalk.

"'ello everyone, what are we talking about?"

"Mandy's need for discretion." Coralline grumbled.

Mandy growled at her friend not liking that they were still on the subject, "All I did was freeze the muggle I did not have a chance to do much else before those do good white hats showed up and started to chase after me." Mandy grumbled a sour look on her face.

Across the room Snape stood watching Mandy interact with the others a dark look on his face as his sister chattered away next to him with a friend of hers. His eyes had never left her all night watching every gesture and move she made

"You know dear brother a picture might last longer." Estra sneered at her older brother. She hated how pathetic he looked staring at her best friend. He turned his cold eyes onto his sister knowing they would have no affect on her unlike his students.

"Do you want something?" He asked darkly covering his embarrassment easily.

"Leave her alone Severus she is happy again after, well after what happened. She deserves to be happy." Estra said patting her older brother on the shoulder trying to cover her pity. Truth was she wanted her brother back with her best friend, but she knew it would never happen too much has come between them.

It seemed that staring was the emerging pattern that night as Lucius Malfoy sat on a chair against the back wall watching and observing the goings on. He saw Draco with Liz, her distress barely visible even to him someone trained to pick up on subtle changes in a person. She kept looking at Draco with an unknown emotion swimming in her dark eyes and it had him worried. He turned his gaze and saw his Narcissa conversing with her older sister about Merlin knows what but what stuck him as odd was her unusually distant behavior that night. He was used to her constantly being at his side and without her present he found himself feeling uncomfortable and he did not like it.

"Everything alright father?" Draco asked snapping Lucius out of his daze. Next to his son was Liz who glanced between Lucius and the object of his staring, Narcissa, and gave him a knowing look. "Why is mother not with you, are the two of you fighting?" Draco asked.

Lucius tried not to snort at his son's question; he was wondering what was wrong as well. "No we are not fighting Draco; at least I think we are not. Are we?" He asked looking to Liz who shook her head no. The older blonde man visibly relaxed.

"It is odd not seeing mother next to you." Draco said but he shut up when he realized his father and Liz were glaring at him. Liz pinched Draco's thigh making him jump as she sat down next to his father, a reluctant Draco sitting on the other side of her.

"When did you start seeing Narcissa?" Liz asked softly not wanting anyone to hear her ask such a sappy question. Apparently Liz was not quite enough because the café stilled to listen to the conversation.

Lucius looked around and saw the Dark Lord smirking before he nodded his head at the blonde aristocrat. "Oh please Mr. Malfoy?" a young girl asked others nodding their heads.

"Put a silencing charm around the café." Bellatrix barked and a witch moved to do so. "Now our little secrets won't get out." She smirked before motioning for Lucius to retake the floor.

"Alright if you really want me to," He grumbled.


	15. Part 14

Part 14

Lucius looked around trying not to show how uncomfortable he was sharing something so personal even though most of the adults in the room knew the story already having lived through it. The teens and kids were all eagerly staring at the older blonde as he let out one final huff before he began his tale.

"Well we always knew each other; we attended the same parties before we were sent off to Hogwarts." Lucius said. The Dark Lord had subtly moved beside the elder Malfoy as he placed the tip of his wand to the temple of Lucius's head.

"Reveal your secrets." The Dark Lord hissed and the room was projected to another time.

_Ten year old Lucius Malfoy was board. His parents always hosted these extravagant balls each year and this year was no different. The same families always attended and the same conversations were had over and over again. He took a slow sip of his punch not wanting the red liquid to stain his lips. A bunch of giggles were heard as a tall stunning blonde woman stood before the small boy totting three girls after her. "My young master Malfoy how you have grown." She said as the three girls stood around her, one behind her hiding. Lucius gave a polite nod at Isabella Black, wife of Orion Black and one of the wizarding world's most influential ladies aside from Mrs. Malfoy._

_The daughter to Mrs. Black's right was the wild Bellatrix whom was his age, while the one on the left was the dull Andromeda who was a year younger than him. The third girl looked familiar but he couldn't place a name to her pale pretty face. Isabella seemed to sense his dilemma as she smiled at him, "You might not remember my youngest daughter Narcissa. Narcissa this is young master Malfoy." Mrs. Black introduced the two with a wide perfect smile. Narcissa's blue eyes connected with his as she moved out from behind her mother to stand next to Bellatrix. Mrs. Black tapped her oldest before she disappeared into the crowd._

"_So Narcissa how old are you?" Lucius asked._

_The small girl whispered something but Lucius missed it he looked to Bella who rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "She said she likes to be called Cissy and that she is eight."_

"_My Cissy you don't seem eight." Lucius said trying to be nice to the girl who was obviously attending her first ball._

"_Thank you." Naricssa's voice rang out clearly. Bellatrix smirked at her sister pleased that she was speaking up._

_A loud clanking noise in the corner of the room drew the group's attention to where James Potter was laughing at a scrawny kid who was picking the split finger food up off the floor._

"_Oh look Andy it's your boyfriend Peter." Bella sneered at her younger sister. Bella did not like Andy that much was obvious, Narcissa was plainly her favorite sister. Andy had once scolded Bella for teasing a muggle born landing Andy in Bella's black book of enemies. Andromeda turned fire whisky red before she excused herself from the group._

_Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Honestly Bella be civil to her in public." Narcissa scolded her older sister. Bella had the grace to blush amusing ten year old Lucius to no end. For as long as he has known Bella he knew how hard it was to make a fool of her or get her to regret anything she did but apparently the youngest Black knew just how to get to her sister._

"_Sorry Cissy but she just bugs me to no end." Bella said causing her sister to roll her eyes. Lucius tried not to laugh at their bickering as two young boys slid up to the group._

_Sirius Black grinned when he saw the girls, "Hello Cissy, Hells Bells," He greeted his cousins giving the smallest a hug. James Potter did the same except when he got to Bella he decided to have a little fun. He leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he winked at her making the others laugh as Bella turned beat red before she pinched his side._

_Narcissa stood there bouncing on the balls of her feet looking ready to jump out of her skin an amusing sight for the Malfoy heir. "Siri, are you and Reggi coming over next week?" _

"_Aw Cissy must you call me that?" Lucius grinned as Sirius blushed. It seemed the little blonde had a knack for getting under people's skin._

Lucius grinned as he remembered his first meeting with Narcissa. "I doubt I will ever forget the ridiculous names she had for her family members. I was just happy she never called me Lucy." Lucius said earning laughs from the café.

"Well you never annoyed me." Narcissa huffed.

"Oy!" Bella grunted.

Snape was surprisingly the one who spoke up next. "Well if you are going to tell the bloody story Malfoy tell it right, the next important step in the future alliance was when Narcissa first started Hogwarts, I believe it was the train ride…"

Lucius nodded looking oddly pleased. "Right good memory Severus."

"Oh this should be good." Flint cackled.

_The compartment door slid open as Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed their way inside; Lucius adjusting his uniform to make sure it looked perfect and becoming of a Malfoy. "When did Bella say she was coming?" Rod Lestrange asked pushing his way into the compartment followed by his younger brother Rabastan._

"_She said she would be here later than usual because her youngest sister is starting Hogwarts this year and Bella wants to get her all set up before meeting up with us." Snape drawled pulling out a defense against the dark arts book before he sat down by the window._

"_Which sister?" Lucius asked._

"_There is only one left." Rod laughed rolling his eyes at the blonde as the compartment door banked open._

"_Go away Andy, Cissy is coming with me! She does not need your influence." Bellatrix thirteen year old Bellatrix snarled at her younger sister as she dragged the blonde into the compartment with her. When the boys saw the young girl they sat a little straighter feeling foolish when they realized it wasn't just Bella._

_Bella spun around and grinned wickedly at her mates, "You all remember my sister Narcissa. She will be sticking with us." Bella's tone made it clear that it was not up for negotiation._

_Narcissa was quiet at first not really looking at anyone and she appeared quite board. "So Narcissa what house do you want to be in?" Rodolphus asked laughing when her blue eyes flickered to him freezing him in place._

"_Slytherin of course no other house is good enough." She sniffed secretly pleasing the rest of the occupants of the compartment._

_Severus smirked at the young girl, "You will do well in Slytheirn." He said giving her a rare smirk. There was something deceiving about the girl it was a vibe they all seemed to get that there was more to the shy girl than met the eye. Lucius could feel the power coming off the girl so similar and yet so different from her older sister, he could just taste that she would be a great asset to their group._

"_Welcome to our group Cissy." Lucius said startling the others, Narcissa gave him a small smile when she realized he remembered her preferred name. The compartment door jerked open again revealing a disheveled Sirius Black. The Slytherins sneered at the boy and his three friends standing behind him._

"_Well if it is not my cousin the ever foolish Gryffindor." Bella snapped glaring at Sirius who rolled his dark eyes at her._

"_I would rather be a foolish Gryffindor than a slimy snake." Sirius barked glaring at the compartment._

_Bellatrix huffed in her seat visibly furious as usual. "You are a Black you were destined for Slytherin, you are a disgrace to us all. The lot of you are purebloods you should all be in Slytherin."She said eyeing the three friends behind her cousin._

"_Rather they were in Gryffindor than a Puff." Lucius sneered. It was a common fact that even if there was animosity between the houses the four Gryffindors didn't receive as much slack as others because they were purebloods; no one wanted to be a half blood or less around a Slytherin._

"_Narcissa how are you?" Peter asked shyly looking at the small blonde who rolled her blue eyes at him._

"_Shouldn't you be off drooling over my worthless sister Andy?" Bella asked not liking how the whimp of kid was eyeing her sister._

"So Narcissa was just accepted like that?" Liz asked.

"Pretty much." Snape drawled.

"Oh I was not you all might have liked me but I still had to prove myself to the house." Narcissa huffed from her seat.

"When did you and Sirius stop getting along?" Tess asked feeling foolish for asking the question but she didn't understand how two cousins who were obviously close went from being friends to enemies.

Lucius nodded at the blonde impressed with her question but surprisingly it was Bellatrix who spoke up. "Sirius is a year below me." She croaked.

"He was always my favorite out of him and his brother; he was so daring and ready to get into trouble with Cissy and me. Unlike most Gryffindor's though he knew how not to get caught same with James Potter." Bella said.

"My brother did have a knack for find loopholes and sneaking around." Nancy Parker agreed a small smile on her face. "It used to frustrate me to no end that he would never get in trouble."

"We got along great the first half of his first year even if he was in Gryffindor, he was still a pureblood." Bella sighed.

"But it was after Yule when we started to see that my brother and Sirius were lost causes." Nancy said and Bella nodded.

"Wait how come you aren't in these memories?" Isabel asked Nancy Parker who blushed slightly.

"We weren't exactly friends yet, sure we knew each other from parties and through our parents but we didn't have much in common right away." Jeff Parker explained.

"That comes later," Lucius drawled. "But I do have to admit that even in her first year I knew there was something very different about Narcissa Black, but it was her fifth year and my seventh when our relationship grew serious."

_The stone entrance to the Slytheirn common room slid opened suddenly startling the occupants of the room. They saw it was Bellatrix Black and they quickly went back to what they were doing not wanting to get caught in her path._

"_Can you believe it; Andy is dating that squib Peter!" Bella snarled picking up a stray book and hurling it across the room narrowly missing Rabastan's head._

"_It is probably just a phase Bella it will pass; at least he is a pureblood." Rod said trying to prevent an even larger temper tantrum._

"_For her sake you best hope so. Where is Narcissa?" Bell asked looking around the common room for her sister looking in her usual spots. Her friends all had smirks on their face obviously amused._

"_Probably off somewhere in an empty classroom with Lucius." Severus grumbled making the others laugh._

_Bella groaned, "Again, those two can hardly keep their hands to themselves."_

"_We all saw it coming." Rod chuckled._

"_Even I saw this one coming." Severus said looking up from his book. Suddenly the common room was filled with pained groans as over half of them grabbed their arms in pain feeling the fresh marks on their arms sear painfully. Their master was calling Narcissa and Lucius stumbled into the dungeon common room looking rumpled as they too gripped their arms. _

"_What are you all sitting around for let's go." Lucius growled pushing on a large gray stone at the far end of the common room that when pressed opened up into a tunnel leading out of the castle and down to Hogsmede where they could apparate to the location the Dark Lord was calling them to. _

Marcus Flint cut off Lucius Malfoy looking confused. "Sir only individuals who are seventeen and older can apparate by wizard law."

"By British law you mean." Bellatrix grumbled.

Lucius Malfoy nodded at the Slytherin Quiditch captain. "Now that is the law but back when we were in school once you learned to apparate you could do so freely. It wasn't until the rise of the Dark Lord and our reign when Dumbledore pushed the ministry to sign the bill saying that only wizards of age could apparate. It was to keep the younger students from joining the Dark Lord and to keep us in the castle." Lucius said.

"Now where was I? Oh right…"

_All the loyal subjects of the Dark Lord found themselves in a fogy open field in the English countryside. Many of the young Hogwarts students went and found their parents; Lucius took Narcissa's hand and pulled her to the front where Bella and their families were standing. The field became deathly silent as a dark figure moved to stand before them._

"_Thank you for coming my lords and ladies, many of you from school." Their leader's dark hiss thrilled them sending shivers down their spines._

"_We are here to serve you my Lord." The followers' voices rang clearly through the night in their black cloaks and skull masks._

"_Tonight is a glorious night, tonight we shall be rid of one more family who dares to oppose our cause." The Dark Lord said his dark laugh exciting them._

"_Who my Lord?" The elder Malfoy asked as the others eagerly listened._

"_The O'Riley's." The Dark Lord said and a mass wave of evil cackles met his declaration. "Greg and Jeff Parker please come forth." The Dark Lord ordered and two tall forms swiftly moved through the massive crows to the front of the assembly. The group of Hogwarts students were startled to see their friends there not remembering them being at the apparition sight earlier. _

"_Greg and Jeff have been searching for the family and found that they are in a little village outside London called Curry. Now Cygnus, Abraxas please come forth." The Dark Lord hissed and Mr. Black and Mr. Malfoy floated forward._

"_These two Death eaters have been chosen to carry out our retribution. The O'Riley's have harbored mudbloods and been opposed to our plans to rid the wizarding world of muggle borns." The Dark Lord hissed at his followers._

"_They used to be decent purebloods, but these past few years have given way to polluting of their blood." Cries of outrage rang through the crowd of skull masks._

"_Marrying muggles and mudbloods tainting their family name and their once pure wizard blood."The Dark Lord nodded at the brothers and they apparated away._

"_Remember my friends we must have all purebloods on our side, those who oppose us must be emliminated!" The crowd roared once more before pops could be heard as they started to apparate away._

_Lucius grabbed Narcissa's hand leading her away when a spindle thin bony hand grabbed his shoulder. "Narcissa, Lucius wait a moment." The Dark Lord hissed looking down on his two young followers._

"_Of course my Lord." Lucius purred._

"_This is a smart match, the two of you complement each other quite well, I see a great future for you both. One day you two will be amongst the elite of my followers." The Dark Lord said before he disappeared into the fog after his cryptic acceptance of their relationship._

_Druella Black giggled at her daughter, "See we have been telling you two from the start of your courtship that this was a smart match. We feel a marriage between you two would be very smart indeed and the Dark Lord seems to agree." Druella laughed Astrid Malfoy nodded in agreement._

"_We shall see." Narcissa hummed before she tugged on Lucius's hand letting him know it was time to leave and they apparated away back to the village outside of school._

"_Those two will end up married you know." Astrid chuckled._

"_We should start planning their wedding after all we only have a few more years until Cissy graduates." Druella sighed._

"_Sadly this is my son's last year; he is no longer my little prince." _

"_Oh cheer up Astrid just think the sooner he graduates the sooner the patter of little feet will be heard in the Malfoy manner." Druella laughed._

Draco cleared his throat interrupting his father yet again. "Father how do you know what Grandmother Black and Grandmother Malfoy said?"

Narcissa let out a very un-lady like snort from her spot. "Because your grandmothers were reckless." She tittered.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning my mother left her pensive lying around I just happened to take a dip one day, it is safe to say I learned my lesson." Lucius sighed rubbing his eyes wincing as a particularly bad memory from the pensive swirled into his consciousness.

"It was that night when your father finally admitted that he wanted to marry her." Bella snorted.

"Yeah right in front of the lot of us." Rod's deep voice rumbled through the café.

_Nancy and Amy were sitting off to the side on one of the emerald green couches of the common room. Nancy had her wand pointed at Amy's toes as she changed the color of the polish. Lucius sat curled up with Narcissa in front of the fire the others trying their best to ignore the two._

"_The mothers are probably off planning the wedding now and talking about when the grandchildren will make an appearance." Lucius chuckled softly._

"_They are very anxious for little children, but mother should know she has Bella for that."_

_Lucius snorted softly at that rolling his grey eyes, "Cissy you cannot possibly think anyone will ever reproduce with your sister."_

"_Why in Merlin's name not?" Narcissa asked looking offended._

"_Because if anyone did manage to get her pregnant there is no doubt in my mind she would rip off their most sacred parts and feed them to your dog." Lucius hissed._

"_He isn't wrong." Bella barked from across the room._

_Rod huffed softly from next to her but he let the comment slid. "So when you graduate we are going to get married" Lucius said._

"_Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy has a nice ring to it."_

"_Only then will you two work on that heir." Bella snorted again "or father will be the one to have your 'most sacred bits' Malfoy." _

"So the two of you married right after Narcissa graduated?" Liz asked leaning against Draco.

"Yes and a year after we were married, almost exactly a year, we had Draco." Narcissa sighed.

"I still stand by what I said all those years ago in the field, yours is a smart match. Powerful and cunning the two of you work well together. Your power has been passed on to your son who is one of the Keepers." The Dark Lord hissed.

Slowly the café went back to talking slipping into memories from their school days and the fun they all had together. Voldemort slipped silently up to Draco and Liz pushing them into a dark corner. "I am going to tell you what I told Lucius and Narcissa over eighteen years ago. Your match is a smart one and a union between you would be highly celebrated. I see the two of you becoming even more powerful as time goes on, your exploits will be legend." He hissed before he wandered away to find his favorite Bellatrix.

That night when the party died down the muggles of Roswell were tucked safely in bed none the wiser to the dangers that lurked on the outskirts of town.


	16. part 15

Part 15

That morning everyone in Roswell could sense something was different even the muggles. People went outside and looked up at the sky expecting to see something miraculous but all they saw was the usual clouds and sun. Although, there were a few in Roswell who suspected what the change was and were roaring to find out.

"Michael we have to go Isabel did not come home last night and we have all these new people in Roswell. Then with those guys last night…" Max paced the Evan's kitchen his hair rumpled adding to his sleepless appearance.

"That was Liz's boyfriend remember. I think the humans told this guy about us, I knew we couldn't trust them" Michael said jumping up from his chair. The two aliens had stayed up all night fearing that the people how had visited them in the night were going to come back. They were new in town and they had no idea if they were Skins or something new to fear.

"No Liz would not do that to me she loves me." Max mumbled. Michael scoffed at his friend looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Max she has a new boyfriend and based on what we saw in the café his father is one scary guy." Michael said slumping back into his chair feeling his energy drain from him again.

"We need to find out who those new people are and if they are a threat to us, which I am assuming they are how else would they know our Antrian names? They could be using out friends to get to us because the Skins know how much they mean to us." Max said his face lighting up at what he thought was a brilliant conclusion.

"Max I think it's time we did a little people watching." Michael said with a devilish grin.

"Lets" Max agree and the quickly readied themselves and headed in to town. The first thing the male aliens noticed was all the people in black cloaks.

There were people in red robes, black robes, emerald, midnight blue, purple even pink and orange. The people were simply just walking about the streets some leaning against buildings but most were congregated around the CrashDown café.

"Who are all of these people and why are they dressed like this? Is there some convention in town?" Michael grumbled as they pulled into a distant alley. The two boys stopped to listen as two girls passed by the alley stopping shortly to talk.

"Bella you know that something big is coming Liz has seen it and so have I. I know you can feel it like the others. Estra and I are going to try the searching encantation to see if we can get an idea of what is coming and if it poses a threat to our lord." The girl said in a tinkering voice with soft hints of a husky undertone. Her pale complexion led Max and Michael to believe she was not a southern native.

"Do you need any help?" The woman called Bellatrix asked. Max wanted to shrink away when he realized the wild and crazed look in her eyes was not just a trick of the light.

"We could use your strength in the mix it works better the more people you have. Also do you have any aconite with you? I ran out last night doing a simple potion." The girl huffed blowing a strand of her hair out of her face. "I also need your help removing the Fidelius Charm from Lucius so that if any aurors come sniffing about they will have nothing on him. He just barely escaped punishment for that little incident at the ministry." The girl said.

"I can get the ingredients needed, I hate potions." Bellatrix grumbled.

"I would ask Severus but…"

"It would be too hard I know don't worry the two of us will make do and we have Estra his sister with us she was bound to pick up something from her older brother." Bellatrix sighed but the girl just shook her head.

"I am not letting her touch a caldron ever again. She melts every blasted one no I am going to have to get Brimlad to do this one she was the best in my year at potions." The girl huffed.

"Figures the best person for the job is the one you can't ask." Bellatrix snickered before she walked away the other girl following.

"What the hell was that about?" Michael asked looking constipated which Max knew was his confused look.

"I have no idea Michael, but I feel we need to keep a close eye on these people I get the feeling they are dangerous." Max said when a group of men suddenly passed by talking boisterously.

"No we all know Bella has the most kills or Lucius and that Mandy and Severus have the most tortures it is what they do best. Now though it looks like old Rod and Rabastan will give Lucius a run for his money when it comes to kills because they seem to be making up for lost time at an alarming rate." A man laughed loudly.

"Well with Jeff back I imagine the competition will really get going you know how they all get." A tall burly man grunted.

"Master's best all eager to please." Another man sighed and the others chuckled in agreement before a woman across the street waved them over.

Michael gulped harshly his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, "I think it is safe to say Maxwell that these new people in town are not the kind of people we want to mess with. Plus that Lucius guy has been mentioned twice and if I remember correctly he was the father of Liz's boyfriend so we have to tread carefully here."

Max danced in place doing a great impression of a puppy in Michael's opinion, "Michael we have to save Liz she is being held captive by a bunch of killers. Michael her father is a killer!" Max gasped out trying not to hyperventilate.

"What makes you think Mr. P is the Jeff the group of guys was talking about it could be a coincidence since there are other people in this world with the name Jeff. Also, where did you get that Liz was being held captive?" Michael grunted.

"There is no other explanation for the way she has been acting and why she is with that Draco guy."

"Right because the thought of her moving on to another guy is so hard to believe." Michael grumbled rolling his eyes at his friend. Max had already started down the alley forcing Michael after him towards the backdoor of the CrashDown. Michael noticed that there was a group of teens beside the dumpster Alex and Kyle amongst them.

"Alex, Kyle!" Max bellowed making Michael wince.

"Hey guys what's up." Michael said glaring at his friend. The others in the group looked annoyed at their intrusion.

"Just catching up." Kyle said obviously not wanting them there as he stepped away from the two aliens, they were never close to begin with and as far as he was concerned Max had declared war.

"Have you seen Liz?" Max asked the others snorting in disgust at how hopeful he sounded.

Easily the largest boy of the group stepped forward glaring at Max and Michael. "Liz does not concern you." His deep Irish voice growled at them.

Max narrowed his eyes trying not to cower away in front of the large guy, "She is my girlfriend." Max spat.

Kyle snorted stepping forward, "She is not your girlfriend get that through your head Max she has moved on to someone much better who can give her and provide for her what she needs and wants unlike you." Kyle said moving even closer to Max. Max and Michael were shocked to see that Alex did nothing to stop his friend seemingly supporting a very angry Kyle.

"I can give her unconditional love the love of a soul mate." Max said making the boys laugh as they fell against each other laughing at the brunette alien. It was the oddly high pitched laughs that shocked Max and Michael; there were girls amongst them.

"I can assure you that Liz loves Draco and that he is meant for her, after all a mother knows best." A female voice trilled as she removed her black hood revealing a stunning blonde woman that Max recognized from the café as Narcissa Malfoy.

Kyle blushed beat red when he realized his friend's mother had been leaning against the ally wall when he and the others had come outside. "Sorry Mrs. Malfoy didn't know you were there."

"Yes I know," She said giving him a warm gaze before she turned her cold eyes onto Max and Michael. "I thought my son and husband made it perfectly clear that they want you to stay away from Liz, even Liz has made it apparent that she does not wish to speak with you." Narcissa said moving till she was right in his face.

Max could sense that this was someone to fear but he pushed past his instinctive unease and glared down at her, "You don't know anything your son is lying to you and he knows that Liz loves me you all know this." Narcissa let out a harsh cold laugh.

"I find it hard to believe that you were ever a great king, I can see now why you were so easily turned over. Liz is with my son and not with you, and yet here you are groveling for her whereabouts when she obviously doesn't want to be found. My son makes her happy, you don't." She hissed.

"She's right Max I have never seen Liz so happy as she is when she is with Draco. With you she never knew where she stood she was all over the place emotionally. You put Liz through a lot, Draco hasn't." Alex said speaking up for the first time. "What happened to you Max, you never used to be this one sighted?" Alex asked softly.

Kyle grumbled under his breath as a small girl pushed herself forward. "None of us want you to hurt Liz, and I am sure your friends do not want you 'urt as vell." She grunted in a thick French accent eyeing Michael.

"You have no right…"

The girl cut him off, "Of course I do, I am her friend."

"I think I make Liz happy." Max growled not noticing the larger crowd gathering around him.

"That is the problem you are just going by what you think not what Liz wants." The girl shot back.

"Max I really hate to do this to you but you have seen too much already and this is getting a bit redundant." Alex said pulling out his want and pointing it at the two aliens in front of him. "Obliviate." Alex growled hitting them in the face sending them stock still in place frozen as their memories were modified.

Kyle looked at the people in the alley, "Go before they wake up and see you." He ordered and they quickly moved to so many heading back onto the main street others into the café.

Michael twitched in place as he slowly started to awaken, "What happened?" He croaked rubbing his head. One of the great aspects of the memory charm was they never seemed to question why they were on the ground or question the missing chunks of their memory. There are other spells of course that are much more powerful and specific and much harder to detect but all of them are classified as dark illegal magic.

"What do you mean? Max just asked us if we wanted to have breakfast with you guys?" Kyle grumbled as Max shook himself into the present.

"Oh right," He sighed, "Have you seen Liz?" Alex and Kyle shared a mystified look rolling their eyes in exasperation apparently that was one memory they couldn't banish.

****Across Roswell****

The warm summer sun beat down on Roswell delighting the young girl who lay in the desert brush. "Come here Nagini." Liz called laying on her stomaching trying to catch the massive snack. It was as if the snake could understand humans as it slithered towards a smiling Liz.

"You are a parslemouth." Draco laughed looking at his girlfriend in wonder as he stroked her back lightly sending shivers down Liz's spine. The long snake slithered alongside Liz delighting in her warmth.

"I am?" She asked her face scrunched up in confusion making him laugh.

"You just hissed and she came." Draco pointed out.

"Cool, never knew that I had that ability. Wonder how I got it." She hummed rolling into his lap making him laugh louder.

"It is a rare gift but the Dark Lord and Potter have it." Draco said his lip curling at the mention of Harry Potter.

"Yeah but the Dark Lord gave Harry Potter that ability by accident." Liz snickered as she heard a cold laugh startling her into a sitting position.

"Yes that is one theory." The Dark Lord chuckled his red eyes glittering like bugs in the desert sand. "A little spy told me that there are two boys in town looking for you Liz by the names of Max and Michael. My little spy is quite disturbed by Max's disregard for your relationship with Draco. It seems he needs a bit more convincing." The Dark Lord hissed his back to the rock formation that housed the pod chamber. Liz squinted trying to block out the sun when she saw a dark shadow move over the cliffs. Liz pushed past the Dark Lord and scrambled forward climbing the rock formation like a pro.

"Liz!" Draco shouted as he and the Dark Lord scrambled up the rocks after her.

"I thought I saw someone hiding up in the rocks." Liz gasped looking around, "Apparently I was wrong." Liz kicked a stone angrily as she flopped down onto a boulder her head going to her hands.

"Are you alright little one?" Voldemort asked concern clear for one of the destroyers he was sworn to protect.

"I have a bad feeling, something bad is coming something that means us harm." She said looking up at the Dark Lord a strange emotion swimming in her dark depths, "All of us."

"I swore upon your birth to protect you and your friends Miss Parker and I intend to hold to that. If someone dares to come after the Dark Lord and those he protects he will meet a force more powerful and deadly than they could ever comprehend. We will wash over the enemy like water on rocks." He hissed as he looked at two members of his future army. "Send a warning." He purred at the two.

Draco grinned pulling out his wand pointing it at the clear blue sky. "Morsmordre!" Draco yelled as a black jet of smoke shot from the tip of his wand exploding in the sky above the rock formation into a skull and snake.

People in Roswell stopped in the middle of the street as the strange sign suddenly appeared. Death Eaters paused nasty grins coming over them. "The dark mark." They whispered in awe.

Max Evans stepped off the sidewalk and into the street to stare at the smoky symbol floating ominously in the sky. "What is that?" Max asked as Michael moved to stand beside him.

"I don't know but something tells me it is a warning, our enemies are here." Michael whispered before he grabbed Max's arm dragging him out of the street and towards the jeep.

Nicholas moved out from behind the dumpster, "General Rath is right again." Nicholas chuckled stepping out onto the sidewalk. The Skin glanced up at the sky and froze a look of deep seeded fear coming over his youthful face, "The dark mark." He whispered.

A loud dark cackle startled the Skin, "What do we have here boys?" The cold voice of Bellatrix Lestrange made the alien soldier turn around slowly as he came face to face with the woman who had spoken as well as Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"It appears to be a muggle but upon closer inspection it is glaringly obvious he is a Skin." Lucius growled wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Who are you?" Snape asked in a board dull voice but the danger was clear in his deep timber as his wand appeared at the boy's neck binding the boy in invisible bonds.

Nicholas glared mutionously at the dark haired man but he kept his mouth firmly shut. Bella let out a dark cackle that did nothing to calm the soldier's nerves as she too pulled out her wand. "Oh looks like the baby wants to play, well let's play with him than." She growled, "Imperio!" She purred as his body started to move against its inhabitants will.

"Stop." She commanded and Nicholas froze again glaring darkly at her. He didn't like the dark look on their faces and he was loath to admit it but he was scared, they had him and he knew it.


	17. Part 16

Part 16

Nicholas stood frozen in the street waiting to see what the woman controlling him was going to do, he wasn't too fond of the crazed look in her eye it reminded him a little too much of Vilandra. "Now what do you say we take him to our Lord?" Lucius purred darkly a sneer on his face.

Bella cackled her dark eyes widening in her mirth, "Good idea Lucius. Walk with us." Bellatrix commanded and Nicholas was forced against his will to walk with the three imposing figures. Lucius hung back slightly as he rolled up the sleeve of his robes revealing his mark as he pressed the tip of his wand to the black tattoo that marred his white skin watching as the moving raised blemish darkened letting out an almost inaudible hiss, the Dark Lord had been summoned.

Bella dragged the kid into another ally and then through the back door of the CrashDown café. "Snape bring me a chair please." She barked and the potions master moved to grab one from the café catching the attention of Alex and Kyle who moved to see what was happening when they heard a slight grunting sound in the backroom.

"Sit you stupid Skin." Bellatrix snarled and Nicholas was forced to sit on the tacky blue venial chair. Snape muttered a spell as cords wrapped around the Skin's body again constricting his movement.

"Nicholas." Alex breathed a dark look coming over his eyes. Before anyone knew what happened Alex punched the alien in the jaw. "If you ever try to come after Isabel again I will murder you." Alex whispered in the Skin's ear, "And I will make it last for days. Just because you are not attached to this skin doesn't mean I can't keep you in it."

"Why is he still alive?" Kyle asked pulling Alex back slightly as he glared at the alien who would not die.

Snape raised an eyebrow at their comments, "He is familiar to you?"

"Of course." Alex said.

"How?" Snape asked looking at them intently. The two boys looked at each other bewildered.

"How did we know who he was?" Kyle asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Liz told us?" Alex asked hoping that was the correct answer.

Bella turned to the two a worried look on her drawn face. "Snape check their memories." She whispered.

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"I think they have seen him before but someone wiped their memories clean, that is Nicholas's ability remember he can mess with your mind." She hissed.

Snape raised his wand and checked his nephew fist his eyes locked with Kyle's as he searched through his mind. Snape suddenly blinked and looked away from Kyle, "His memory has been modified, I believe it is safe to say that Nicholas was the one to wipe their memories I recognize the job. No spell could have done this kind of damage, Liz and Maria will need to be checked as well."

"Wait what do you mean damage?" Alex asked.

"When your memory is tampered with too many times it leaves scars and damage sort of like two too many Imperio's can fry the brain, one too many memory modifications can scramble your brain." Lucius explained.

"I will summon Mandy, Brimlad and Connor Bloody. With four of us working on the potions we should be able to give them to the four tonight." Snape said as he left with a swish of his black cloak.

"Why have I been summoned?" A dark oily hiss froze the four wizards in place as the Dark Lord emerged from the café. Nicholas wanted to close his eyes and burst out of his skin when he saw the red snake like eyes glaring at him as Liz Parker and Draco trailed behind the imposing man.

"You!" Liz yelled, "You're the kid that was in my room."

"We caught him in an ally my Lord, he was staring at the Dark Mark." Bellatrix cackled.

"Ah yes, Nicholas the second of Khivar. If I remember correctly the last time I saw you, you were much taller and older." Voldemort laughed the inhuman sound sending shivers down their spines. "Release his hold." He instructed Bellatrix who quickly moved to do his bidding.

The moment the unforgivable was released the Skin slumped down in his chair his energy sapped from fighting against the curse for so long. "I see the reputation my Lord and I have still strikes fear in you."

"You never struck fear in me Nicholas, I see you do not remember me clearly but then again I was a teenager the last time we met. Tom Riddle." Voldemort said a vicious smile spreading over his face. Liz and Draco smirked at the amusing sight of all the bravado leaving Nicholas as horror to over him.

"You are the one protecting the Destroyers." Nicholas said bolting up from his seat knocking it over in his haste. No one moved to stop him which just frightened the General even more.

Liz slowly moved out of Draco's grasp and advanced on the Skin who just looked at her wearily clearly debating if he should make a run for it or not. "We might have use for him yet, I propose we keep the pet for a bit. Feed him a bit of Veritaserum and we will know all his darkest secrets." Liz said making Nicholas's eyes bug out of his head, running would have been the better option he realized too late.

Lucius pointed his wand at Nicholas again and before he could react chords whipped towards him once more sending him crashing to the ground stiff as a board. "Great idea love." Draco laughed.

"Lizzie does Jeffy poo have any Veritaserum in his stores?" Bella asked making Liz laugh at the ridiculous name given to her father.

"I think so let me go check." Liz said heading up the stairs she got to the first step and turned around glaring at Draco.

"Right I will come with you." He said and Liz nodded turning and heading back up the steps this time with Draco trailing after her.

"He will learn eventually." Lucius hummed.

"The husband is the dog." Bella chortled.

Alex and Kyle looked at her in displeasure but noticed that Malfoy didn't exactly deny it either. "Sir?" Kyle huffed at Lucius.

"Boys there will come a day when you realize that it is best to follow her if you wish to sleep in your bed at night and not with the house-elves." Lucius grumbled.

"Speaking from experience there Mr. Malfoy?" Alex asked never taking his eyes off Nicholas.

"Unfortunately." The blonde grumbled.

"Cissy learned that trick from mother." Bellatrix sighed.

Liz and Draco came down the apartment stairs with Liz holding a small clear vile labeled Veritaserum. Bella grinned at the sight and took the vile from Liz. "Two drops under the tongue should do the trick; you will spill your secrets." She growled.

"I will not tell you a damn thing you crazy bitch." Nicholas growled.

The Dark Lord chuckled his red eyes glaring down at him, "Oh you will tell us everything you know you can be sure of that, yes soon all that information in your head will spill before us." Voldemort laughed.

Lucius stepped forward and pried the Skin's mouth open and Bellatrix dropped two drops of the liquid into his mouth. "Okay I know this might be a stupid question but how is this potion going to work I meant that is not his actual body."

"His life is connected to the skin though and his essence is tied to it so what damage he receives is partially transferred, since this is magic he will feel the full effects of the serum." Lucius explained.

"Oh cool." Kyle chuckled watching the proceedings with unrestrained glee.

"What is your full name?" Voldemort asked Nicholas in dangerous hiss. It was the standard first question when using a truth potion to make sure it was working.

"Nicholas Satili Horas Bulkariandis Prince of Korazo and second in command to the great Emperor Khivar." Nicholas said in a dull lifeless tone.

"Is he supposed to be so…sluggish?" Alex asked.

"The potion makes them complacent so that they do not struggle and hurt themselves while they answer questions." Draco explained softly watching the scene as if it was nothing and he had seen it all before, Alex had the distinct feeling that was actually true.

"Horas." Liz snickered turning his face into Draco's shoulders to muffle her sounds as her small frame shook. "His name is Horas how very human and nerdy."

"Horas is the name of my old potions professor." Lucius remarked dryly.

"Why does Khivar want the Destroyers?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"He needs them to gain control, their powers are great and with them he can get rid of the rebels and finally take control of Antar and the planets of the imperial system. Antar will be our grown jewel of conquests and all will bow down to Khivar." Nicholas groaned.

Alex narrowed his eyes at the alien, "As if I would work against my friends." He grumbled.

"Is Khivar planning on coming here?" Bellatrix asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yes."

"When and how does he plan on getting here?" Lucius asked her voice oddly cold even for him. Kyle couldn't help but cringe when he saw Lucius step on the boy's hand on the ground and press down forcefully.

"One month he is set to arrive and I am to have the Destroyers ready and waiting for him."

"How many ships is he bringing?" Voldemort hissed looking thoroughly displeased.

"Twelve cruisers, five war ships, and thirty two fleets."

Voldemort hissed but only Liz knew he wasn't just making noise, he was swearing up a storm and talking of idiot brothers and their good for nothing aids. "Well that sounds like fun." Kyle grumbled, "Might as well have said he was bringing a death star."

"A what?" Bellatrix asked cocking her head to the side like a puppy.

"Sorry muggle movie reference." He stammered blushing slightly.

"Sounds diabolical." She hummed.

"It was it destroyed an entire planet with one hit." Alex said and Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Boys." Liz muttered rolling her eyes.

"The serum is wearing off his eyes are becoming less glassy and the crowd out front is starting to fill in with more muggles I say we move him and continue this later my Lord." Bellatrix suggested.

"Put him in the supply closet and put a silencing spell on him I will deal with him later." Voldemort said and Lucius levitated the boy making sure to hit a few walls before he floated him to the floor in the dark dingy supply closet.

"Lucius I want you to set up a secure location for a meeting where my followers from around the world can meet." Voldemort commanded and Lucius gave a little bow a silent agreement to do his bidding.

Liz silently moved away from Draco and stopped his father before he could leave. "I think I know of a place Mr. Malfoy but I am going to have to check with a friend first to see if it would be alright. The only way in is through a handprint and it is the safest place I can think of in Roswell." Liz said

"Sounds wonderful." Lucius agreed, "But who do you have to check with?"

"Tess and Isabel, it is their pod chamber in the desert."

"It's not that big from what Isabel said." Alex said looking at Liz wearily.

"It is larger than you think Alex there are hidden compartments all over the place besides we are wizard's all we have to do is enlarge it and no one would be able to tell." She huffed.

"Oh, right forgot about that." He said the tips of his ears turning a soft pink.

"I just have to give them a ring I am sure they will let us use the place."

****Earlier Across Roswell, Order of the Phoenix****

Neville Longbottom was never one to complain he much preferred to sit in the back and have others take the spotlight for the spotlight always brought him trouble and emphasized all that he was lacking. Right now though all he wanted to do was whine and yell he was so board. All the others had been allowed out and about except Luna and him they had to stay back and help the others set up for the meeting while they waited for Snape to report in. If you asked Neville it was far too risky for his most feared professor to check in anytime soon but the others seemed so sure he was going to, it seemed as if he Harry and Luna were the only ones who saw how ridiculous that notion was.

There just had to be a way he could help out that was what he was there for after all, to help. Neville bolted upright in bed a wide grin on his face he had to go and get Luna he knew the perfect way to help out. "Luna!" He called racing out of his room not caring if Tonks laughed at his running attempt as he tripped up the stairs to her room. "Luna for the love of Merlin open this bloody door!" He moaned as her golden head appeared.

"Hello Neville, what is the matter?" She asked in her high wispy voice as she gazed up at him through wide innocent blue eyes that hid a very dangerous mind.

"I thought of the perfect way we could help the others."

"What?"

Neville grinned, "We could tail Malfoy. After all where he goes that Liz girl will be and something tells me that she is going to be in the thick of things."

"That means we would be in the thick of things." She pointed out yet she didn't look worried.

"I know which is where you come in, do you know of a spell that could render us invisible and undetectable?"

Luna tilted her head to the side as her eyes flickered away from him taking on a far away gaze. Her gaze suddenly snapped back to him her blue eyes sparkling with a foreign emotion. "Neville I know just the spell."

"Do you think we should tell someone?" He asked and Luna nodded.

"I think we should tell Sirius and Remus." She said.

"Why because they are the most likely to let us go?" he asked.

"Yes but also because they would hold us back if they really thought we couldn't do it, they aren't stupid and know what we are capable of." Luna sang.

"Alright let's go." He said pushing her towards the steps.

"My you are anxious to help out." She laughed.

"More like anxious to get out of the bloody house." He mumbled but she heard him clearly and her tinkering breathy laugh met his response.

They found the two men and Tonks in the game room where thankfully none of the others were. "Ah what are you two up to?" Tonks asked as Sirius smirked at them it was as if the man had a sixth sense for trouble and trouble makers and he knew just what they were up to.

"We have an idea on how we might be able to help and we wanted to run it by you first." Luna said speaking up when she realized how terrified Neville was; heart of a lion that one. He had no trouble running head on into battle but make him speak to an adult and he froze.

"What?" Remus asked smiling kindly at his former students.

"We want to track Malfoy and the Liz girl. I know three spells that will hide us but also make us untraceable."

"You want to track them do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but we want to following them could give us some valuable information. We might overhear something that Snape might not and that will be beneficial to us all." Luna said.

"I think it is a great idea." Sirius laughed.

"Of course you do." The other two remarked darkly.

Sirius rolled his eyes at them before he turned back to the students. "I like it so much in fact that I am willing to go along with them. After all it would be less dangerous is they had one of us with them." Sirius said.

Tonks closed her eyes thinking hard trying to find fault with that. It was dangerous but then again they were right it would be a great opportunity for information. "Alright I agree to this as well, but the second you think something is off you come back right away. If you are in too much trouble send off red sparks into the sky I will be outside looking for them just in case."

An hour later the three found themselves on the outskirts of Roswell having spotted the blonde Slytheirn walking down the street with a small brunette in his arms, they appeared to be heading towards the desert. They followed the two for hours until they reached a strange looking rock formation in the middle of nowhere. The three quickly hid up there as the two Death Eater children lulled on the ground. It was a good thing the rocks reflected their sounds otherwise the three would never have been able to hear the two down below.

"Finally I got you alone." Draco laughed pulling her onto of him as he leaned against the base of the rocks.

"Yes the apartment was a bit full, I felt so weird having you sleep in my room knowing our parents were in hearing distance." Liz admitted a slight blush tinting her olive cheeks.

"Well apparently my parents had no such sentiments last night; I swear they are like children sometimes." He grumbled nuzzling her neck. Draco pulled his wand out not bothering to look away from Liz as he transfigured sand into a blanket setting Liz on top of it knowing how much she loved the warm bright sun on her skin.

"They are in love there is nothing wrong with that." Liz laughed kissing his jaw peppering the side of his face in slow sensual kisses.

"If it was your parents you wouldn't say that."

"My parents are rather quiet unlike your father." Liz giggled as she tracked his stomach with a wandering hand.

Neville looked at the spot where he knew Sirius was standing and shuddered, "I don't want to see this." He whispered.

"Neither do I Neville but unfortunately in spying it is sometimes necessary. Sorry." Sirius whispered back.

Neville wanted to groan in disgust when he realized Draco had crawled onto Liz in that short expanse of time. He was not fond of the blonde Slytherin and seeing him with his girlfriend was not his cup of tea he had half a mind to cover his ears and start screaming up he wisely did not. Instead he looked elsewhere focusing off in the distance trying to ignore the sounds and sight below.

Draco kissed her deeply pulling her full plump lower lip into his mouth drawing a mewing sound from her. Her small hands fisted in his robes pulling him closer to her as she opened her legs for him to settle closer to her. Draco hummed in pleasure as he kissed her moving his lips slowly down her neck to her throbbing vein placing a wet kiss there with delicious pressure making her gasp as he pulled the skin softly into his mouth.

Her head tilted to the side unconsciously giving him more access to her neck scraping his teeth every now and then as he went along knowing what she liked. This was not the first time they had been intimate he felt guilty when he thought back to their first time together and how rushed it had been. Her warm hands on his skin made him hiss when he realized she had maneuvered him out of his robes without his knowing. She drew his face back up to hers and kissed him again letting out a small keen as he grabbed her hip drawing her leg over his hip to bring her even closer.

His hands wandered down her sides brushing against the sides of her breast as he went reaching the bottom of her robe as he pulled it open and off her revealing her leggings and tank top which he wasted no time in removing. Her small firm stomach was too tempting to stay away from as his pale pink lips danced across the golden surface his tongue peaking out to trace the soft lines of her stomach making her sigh. "Draco," her breathy voice spurred him on.

Neville really did plug his ears then as moans and muffled sobs of pleasure sounded off the rocks it became too much when he accidentally looked down and saw Draco clinging to Liz as her body wrapped around his, the movement of his hips coinciding with the moans he was hearing. "Bloody hell." Neville groaned, "I am going to have nightmares."

"Take it your aren't the Zanger's monthly type." Sirius snickered.

"No, I would never read that." Neville admitted.

"That's sweet Neville," Luna's voice whispered, "Most boys do, all any of us girls can talk about is how odd that magazine is."

"Not odd if you…"

"Sirius please do not finish that sentence." Neville begged and Sirius shut up.

"Wow Malfoy sure has a great deal of staying power for someone his age." Sirius mumbled. "It's safe to look by the way."

"Finally." Luna sighed. The two looked down and saw that Liz was laying on her stomach now fully clothed calling for something. Neville froze when he realized that she was hissing.

"Merlin's beard she is a snake talker." Sirius gasped, "Just like Harry. Dumbledore will want to know that, this might mean that Harry's ability is not from You-Know-Who and is actually a Potter inherited trait."

"What makes you say that?" Luna asked.

"That girl down there is Harry's cousin her mother is Nancy Potter, James Potter's sister older sister actually." Sirius said.

"Uh oh." Luna whimpered.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Look who is here." She whimpered. Sirius and Neville gasped softly when they realized that right below them was the one person they had wanted to avoid at all costs, the Dark Lord.


	18. Part 17

Part 17

Snape and the others worked diligently on the potions needed to correct the damage done to the teens. Mandy and Severus were assigned to work on the memory restoral potion since it was the most delicate of all of them and required two sets of skilled hands. It still amazed him to that day that they worked so well together. For years it had just been him hunched over a softly simmering caldron savoring the subtle art of potion making.

Mandy chopped the belladonna perfectly in quick precise motions. The beauty of her adding the ingredients and stirring the pot the precise number of times was breathtaking. Her passion for potion making was what first drew his attention to her. He knew that she was his younger sister's best friend but he never paid her attention until he saw her hunched over a caldron in his classroom for the first time brewing a simple sleeping draught.

"How are the healing stores?" Mandy asked as she moved the potion off the open flame as he added the roots.

"Running low but that can be fixed. I have not had much time to work on my potion stores." He admitted as she stirred counter clockwise until the potion turned a periwinkle blue.

"How many need this potion?"

Severus sighed shaking his head, "Four, we are just barely going to have enough."

"I would love to scramble the brains of the little alien who dared to mess with their minds."

"Not to worry I am sure the Dark Lord will give you a go at the little brat. First Draco and Lucius are going to have their fun."

"So you believe that Liz has damage, none of you checked."

"We are sure of it besides the potion won't hurt her if she isn't damaged. It is best to be safe in this situation, my nephew's brain was badly damaged Mandy. A few more months with that damage and it would not be reversible."

"I hate that they didn't even know that their minds were being messed with Severus, maybe we should teach them…"

"No." He snapped.

"But it could help them keep little rats like Nicholas out." Mandy sighed as she added the rat tail whole.

"I had to teach Potter and it was an utter waste of my time I don't think that…"

"But you never wanted Potter to succeed that is the difference Severus. Even if you didn't serve the Dark Lord you wouldn't give it your all you hated his father." A look of understanding suddenly flashed through Mandy's eyes. "You don't want to admit that you failed. If you taught the four destroyer's successfully than it would be like admitting that you failed with Potter."

Snape glared at her as he watched her add the lemon juice which was used in mental potions to burn away the illusions. "I didn't fail that boy is just useless."

"Okay." Mandy said angering him further. He hated to admit that she was right that he never wanted Potter to succeed and he had failed in his job as a teacher.

"I think that the four already have the basics down though." Severus grumbled.

"Then your job is already half done. Talk to them and their parents see where they are and work from there. If they think that they already know the art than they are doing something wrong. Maybe you could figure it out and prevent something such as this from happening again."

****Earlier in the Roswell Desert****

The one person they did not want to see was standing below them making an already dangerous situation that much worse. The desert sun reflected off his pale translucent skin making him appear even less human than he already was. More than anything Neville wanted to run away but he knew he had to summon his inner Gryffindor and stick it out if for no other reason than to not give away their position.

The three watched in fear as Liz stopped talking and she looked up at the cliffs right where Neville was standing. He didn't give a second thought to his safety as he moved away from Sirius and Luna drawing Liz's attention away from the area they were standing as she headed up the cliffs after him.

"Neville," Luna hissed.

"Stay where you are she has seen me," He warned as he bolted farther up the rock face stumbling as he went.

He could hear Liz telling the other two that she thought she saw someone as he pressed as close to the back of the boulder as possible desperately wishing to be unseen. He did not know how long he lay there but soon he heard the spell releasing the dark mark and the skull and serpent floated above him in the sky.

"Neville it is safe to come out now," Sirius whispered. "Come on we have to get back to headquarters we need to tell the others what we know."

"That was bloody terrifying; I would rather face all three Lestrange's again than suffer through that." Neville whimpered.

Sirius gave him a small smile and motioned for the two students to follow him out of the desert and back to relative safety. "My cousin isn't as scary as people make her out to be," Sirius muttered.

"As long as you know how to deal with her you can survive her," He said.

"She is crazy there is no managing her," Neville snapped.

"Oh there is no doubt she is crazy but there are ways to get around that. My cousin is like a delicate instrument if you play with her any old way you are going to get bad results, but if you know how to approach her and play with her just right the results are vastly different and usually end in your favor."

"How so?" Luna asked.

"Her temper for example, while explosive it is also her weakness. If you can get her riled up enough she will lose focus and you stand a better chance of winning."

Neville grimly nodded thinking back to the battle in the Department of Mysteries. It was true she had been impossible to fight when it was just the two of them but when Sirius joined in and started hurling insults at her the Order gained the upper hand.

"Her younger sister though does not have that weakness; Cissy is almost too level headed to the point of madness. You can do almost anything to her and she will still have her head about her; that is what makes her such a formidable opponent." Sirius said.

The homes loomed in front of them and the three found themselves running towards safety quickly. The moment they closed the door the three let out sighs of relief.

Arthur Weasley stopped and stared at them, "Rough day?"

Sirius nodded, "You could say that."

"Understatement of the century is more like it," Neville grumbled. "I have had enough adventure for a lifetime."

"What happened?" Arthur asked now truly concerned.

"We need to call an Order meeting there is a lot we have to discuss with you." Sirius said.

****Valenti Residence****

Isabel hung up her phone staring at it curiously before she turned to her fellow alien. "Why would Liz want to use the pod chamber?" She asked Tess.

"Sounds to me like the meeting they are going to have they don't want any outside ears listening in and since only the four of us can get in it is the perfect location for a secret meeting." Tess said shrugging her small shoulders.

"Wonder what the meeting is about. Think they will tell us?"

"If we play our hands right maybe, like Liz said these people are just politicians they hold their cards close to their chest. We are going to have to summon our inner leaders around these people if we want to be let in on any of the goings on." Tess said.

"Alex, Liz, Kyle and Maria wouldn't keep us out of the loop right?"

"Alex and Kyle wouldn't but Maria is the wild card we already know that Liz's loyalties lie with Draco." Tess said.

"Does that mean she is on our side?" Isabel asked looking troubled.

"No it means that she is on our side as long as it is beneficial for her. When you think about it that is how we have treated her and her friends in the past. We were only friends with them when it worked in our favor but when we felt they were a risk we froze them out." Tess said a guilty blush tingeing her pale cheeks.

"So basically we are pawns." Isabel said and Tess nodded.

"Looks like this life is just a different version of our previous life except this political game is much bigger and our enemies are better hidden." Tess said.

"I hate thinking that one of our friends could turn on us." Isabel muttered wringing her hands in her lap.

"Better a friend than a family member like last time." Tess said.


	19. Part 18

Part 18

The Order members stared wearily at the three before them the only one not squirming in their seat was Luna who was gazing softly into space. "What is it?" Dumbledore asked fearfully he knew that if Sirius Black was involved it had to be dangerous.

"Well Liz Parker is a snake speaker." Sirius said grinning at Harry. "Looks like it is a Potter gift after all."

"What?" Harry asked looking to Dumbledore who shook his head sadly.

"Liz Parker is your cousin Harry." Sirius explained when he realized he blabbed a secret. "Your father and Nancy Parker were siblings. Nancy was a little over a year older than James."

Harry sat there stunned the news coming at him suddenly, he had living family. "So Liz and I are related? We share the same gift?"

Sirius nodded. "Looks like she can speak to snakes as well. The three of us discovered that little bit out in the desert when we saw her speaking with Nangini."

Harry looked stunned as he sat back in his seat looking to Neville for confirmation. The slightly large boy shook his head sadly. "Sorry Harry he is telling the truth, but this is a good thing it means that you didn't get it from the Dark Lord. This was your gift."

"No but it means that my family is related to Slytherin." Harry grumbled.

"Welcome to the club Harry!" Sirius grinned at his godson. "Most of my family is related to Salazar Slytherin as well."

"How exactly did you three come across this information?" Molly Weasley asked glaring at Sirius who looked away guiltily.

Tonks and Lupin shifted nervously in their seats as Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe that our Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood were restless and convinced Sirius to go on an adventure."

Ron grinned at Neville. "Well done Neville," Ron said quickly looked down when his mother gave him a scathing look clearly furious.

"Yes while foolish you three did manage to get closer to members of the inner circle and the Dark Lord than any of us have."

"How did you get so close? The death eaters are normally on us right when they sense us." Bill Weasley said and his father nodded in agreement.

"It was Luna actually who came up with the spells." Tonks said shrinking away from Molly who turned her sour gaze on the young witch. "She knew of simple school age spells that the death eaters would think nothing of the magic is not too strong so it will not leave a large trace. They were able to get close and not be detected."

"Like an invisibility cloak." Hermione said.

"Not quite." Lupin chuckled. "Invisibility cloaks are woven with powerful magic to last for centuries. These spells last for hours at best."

"It would have been wonderful to know that before we went out there." Neville grumbled. "I can't tell you how terrifying it is having that girl chase after you like a dog looking for a bone. I had to hide."

"It was quite terrifying." Luna hummed. "Neville kept his head though."

"While it was a successful mission let us refrain from doing so again without extensive planning." Dumbledore suggested sensing a raging hurricane Molly brewing.

"Agreed that was a little too close for my comfort." Sirius said surprising the Order. "What?" He shrugged grinning at the room, "I do have common sense you know I just overrule it most of the time."

"How come they got to have fun?" Ron grumbled.

"Because we were off exploring and we left them alone and they decided to help out." Ginny said glaring at her brother. Ron shook his head slouching in his seat as he pouted, ever the Gryffindor whining about missing out on the action.

****Across Roswell CrashDown Café****

Isabel and Tess arrived at the café in time to see Bellatrix and Lucius throw someone into the storage closet but they never saw who. The two looked deadly smug and left an unsettling feeling in the pit of their stomachs. "What is going on?" Isabel asked softly as Alex pushed her back into the main part of the café gently.

"Nothing just taking care of something. Thanks for coming by the way." He said clearly trying to keep her away.

"Alex who was that being shoved into the storage room?" Isabel asked glaring at her boyfriend.

He gave her a calculating look that unnerved her more than she cared to admit. "Right now it is probably best you don't know. You will find out though we aren't trying to keep you out of the loop here Isabel it's just we can't let people know we have who we have, it could cause a lot of problems otherwise." He said glancing at Kyle who was grinning at his stumbling.

"Don't worry ladies all will be revealed in goodtime." Kyle laughed.

"They just can't tell you yet because they don't know how damaged your brains are." Bellatrix laughed as she flounced out of the backroom looking far more energetic than was healthy.

"Is she related to Maria?" Tess asked watching as the woman twirled out of the café letting out a bark of laughter.

"That obvious?" Alex asked with a slight chuckle.

"Where is Maria anyway?" Kyle asked and Alex shrugged.

"She is off with Flint." Liz said as she pushed through the break room door a devil like grin on her pretty face.

"Which one?" Kyle asked.

"The one who will let her shove her tongue down their throat." Liz grumbled.

"She is off with Marcus." Draco drawled before his bright gray eyes settled on Isabel. "So you ready to show off your chamber?" He asked watching as the girl fought her flight instinct.

"What did she mean about damage to our brains?" Tess asked.

"We found out that someone has been messing with our heads destroying our brain cells and turning all of our gray matter into mush. My uncle and a few others are working on a potion to correct the damage." Kyle said watching as the color drained from Tess's face.

"What is it?" Liz asked noting the change in her friend as well.

"Well manipulating the mind is something I do but I have never done it enough to any of you to cause damage and the only other person I know who can cause damage like that is supposed to be in another galaxy." Tess said her blue eyes flickering over the four in front of her rapidly.

The oily snake like voice of the Dark Lord surprised Tess as he hissed, "You were not the one to hurt them little one but someone you know has, I believe you know him as Nicholas. The damage will be fixed and we will scan you as well."

Tess worked hard to control her breathing and her expression as panic welled within her to the point where she could feel the bile rising in her throat. She remembered Nicholas all too well. As the only one of the group with most of her memories from her other life she knew their enemies in her heart she remembered every last atrocity they committed against her people and her family.

The Dark Lord nodded at her a dark grin coming over him. "Yes my brother's second always was a little too ambitious."

Her blue eyes locked onto the dangerous master before her as stabbing shivers assaulted her. The man before her that her friends seemingly worshiped was related to her ultimate enemy. "Yes we are related," Voldemort said his snake like eyes rolling as if seeing a strange far off memory. "While we are alike in many respects there are others where we differ greatly. I will let you decide in what ways." Voldemort said smirking at her.

She had to fight the urge to blast him and run for cover as she stood there watching as his dark snake like form glided away as he spoke to some unknown witch at a table. Liz turned to her and gave her a small smile trying to make her feel better. "So do you think we could use the pod chamber?" Alex asked.

"I don't see why not I mean it's not like we have anything in there that we need to hide after all they know our secret." Isabel said and Tess nodded slowly never voicing her fears about what Voldemort might do if he discovered what Antrian relic laid within the cave walls.

"Would it be alright if you took us there today?" Liz asked biting her lip nervously begging them to agree.

Tess was shocked at the nervous gesture it was almost as if Liz were afraid of something. "Sure," Tess found herself saying. "We can go now if that is alright?"

Liz's face relaxed into a grin as she nodded eagerly at the two. "That would be perfect thank you."

Liz pulled Draco along and went to relay the message to the Dark Lord. Tess looked to Kyle who was staring after Liz frowning. "Why was Liz afraid we were going to say no?" She asked.

"I am not sure I just know that she was upset that you might not please the Dark Lord," Kyle said.

"Why are you so ready to do this guy's bidding?" Isabel asked softly almost to softly to be heard.

Alex looked at them with a strained expression. "We are in a lot of danger because of who and what we are that we need someone powerful to back us. People might not always agree with the Dark Lord's actions but they can't disagree that he is the most powerful wizard around. If we want to survive we need him Isabel and if that means we have to bend over backwards to make him happy we are going to do that."

"So this is all about survival?" Isabel asked and the two boys nodded.

Tess sighed as she stared at them, "I guess I can understand that." She said grabbing Kyle's hand in her own. "In my previous life I did the same exact thing so who am I to fault all of you for trying to stay alive anyway you can."


	20. Part 19

Part 19

Nothing felt right anymore it all felt wrong. There was no longer this great expanse of unknown because what was good and evil in the world all seemed gray to him now. He felt vile and alone as he sat in the stuffy library in the house on Edmont Street he wondered if this was the dark feeling Sirius had contented himself with all his life. Just hours ago it was all clear to him what his place was in the world and what he was fighting against and now Harry Potter the savior of the magical and muggle worlds alike was unsure.

He was dark; there was darkness in his blood. The hat had been right all those years ago he was destined for Slytheirn and apparently he wasn't the only Potter to be so. For years people told him that because he was a Potter he had to be a Gryffindor, the reality he now faced was just the opposite.

Sirius Black watched his godson brood in the corner as he remained unseen by the teen. He could feel the angst across the room as if it were his own. "Harry," he called softly waiting for the boy to respond. Green eyes flickered in his direction before they turned away again focusing on the wall across from him.

"I understand that you are upset but this is not the way to deal with your anger," he tried again this time receiving a mutinous glare from the teen.

"We are very alike Harry more alike than you realize just as James and I had so much in common, the two of us the black sheep of the family simply because of house associations."

"I think this goes a little deeper than that Sirius." Harry grumbled glaring at the man.

Sirius shook his head at the boy, "No that is not true. The only reason you are truly angry is because you found out you are related to Slytherins."

"No I am angry because I found out that not only do I have family alive contrary to what you all would have had be believe, but they are all a bunch of dark evil murderers," Harry spat.

"Can you really blame people for keeping this from you?" Sirius asked his dark eyes seemingly staring through the boy. "Look at how you are acting right now, no one wanted you to destroy yourself over the fact that the world we live in is not perfect."

"Yeah it is pretty far from perfect from where I am sitting." Harry spat shaking his head at his godfather. "I just don't understand why no one told me that I have no family left when I do. For years I felt alone like I was the last man standing only to find out that is not true."

"Harry no one was in a position to tell you that Nancy and Liz existed no one had proof they have been in hiding all of these years. It would not have been fair to you to tell you that these people exit and then never let you meet them, see them…"

"Still would have been nice to know," he grumbled.

"Well now you do, but Harry does it really change anything?" Sirius asked.

"Yes now I know how to get to Liz I can get her to…"

Sirius let out a bitter barking laugh startling the boy, "get her to change sides? Not bloody likely Harry she is as set in her ways as you are in yours."

"But her way is wrong."

"Not to her, to Liz her position in this war is right for her and I see no way of changing her mind. There are more reasons she is tied to the Dark Lord than greed for power." Sirius sighed his dark eyes dropping sadly.

The boy grew up in a world of black and white never knowing a time of gray when the sides meshed uncomfortably. The last war taught Sirius that sometimes drastic measures were needed to survive. Dumbledore instilled in his students only two paths in the world and it weakened the attack against Voldemort. Sirius looked closely at the boy before him and saw flickers of his childhood friend young again once more, but the dark sadness in his eyes betrayed his troubles in life something James Potter never had.

"Harry in the last war many joined the Dark Lord's ranks for protection and protection alone it was never about blood purity. If you wanted to survive you backed the bigger bully." Sirius said and Harry reluctantly nodded.

"I know Sirius it's just hard…"

"Hard to go against years of what you know into the unknown where not everything is cut and dry and the line between friend and enemy is alarmingly thin." Sirius said and the boy nodded.

"It never gets easy Harry it just gets more familiar always being in the unknown."

*****Across Roswell Evans Household*****

Michael shivered as he saw the remnants of the symbol in the sky; it could be seen all over town. A dark pull turned in his stomach each time his brown eyes gazed upon the strange green shape. There was something unnatural about the symbol that sickened him instantly.

"What could have done something like that?" Max asked as he gazed worriedly out his bedroom window his amber eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Something dark Max I can feel it; whoever did that is no friend of ours."

Max ran a shaky hand through his rumpled locks letting out a pained breath. "I feel like I should know that symbol Michael almost like I have seen it before or something like it."

"It's the first time I have ever seen it."

Max shot his friend an annoyed look, "I didn't mean here on Earth Michael I meant on Antar I think I saw the symbol on Antar."

"Is it possible that one of Khivar's men did this? Is this Khivar's symbol?" the second asked worriedly pacing the room.

Max's eyes glazed over as he stared ahead a tugging in the back of his mind drawing his attention. Images of a giant black and blue serpent in the sky coiling and uncoiling around a sword haunted him. Max could see the image over a bloody battle field of strangely odd looking corpses sickening him as the scent of burnt flesh and hair stung his nose.

Max jerked away from the window as he breathed heavily through his mouth fighting away the feelings. Michael helped Max sit down as he watched his friend fight for control of his senses blinking to keep away the images. Max looked at his friend through pained eyes as whispers of a memory tickled his mind.

"I remember it as if it were yesterday Michael. I can still hear their silent screams as the enemy plowed them down." Max gasped staring horrified at his best friend.

Michael shook his head trying to make sense of what his friend was saying. "Max who and what are you talking about?"

Amber eyes focused on light brown looking for comfort from the ghosts haunting his mind. "The battle of Trezal under Larek's banner. The enemy moved so swiftly we were taken by surprise we lost thousands in under an hour. When our forces were just a handful Khivar unleashed his new banner." Max said watching as the color drained from Michael's face.

"The battle of the serpent wielding the sword." Michael whispered and Max nodded.

"Damn Maxwell," Michael breathed, "I can see that symbol but it is not the same one over the desert."

"No but they are too close for it to be a coincidence." Max whispered.

Michael frowned as something strange clicked in his mind, "Max the serpent is important somehow I remember that it meant something."

Max closed his eyes as images of the battle field clicked in front of his eyes like a morbid slide show. The creatures faces were contorted unnaturally nothing human about them as them lay among the translucent dead of the Antrians and Solians. "They are reptiles Michael or reptile like. If we are going by Earth evolutionary ideas then the Skins are the descendants of something that looks a hell of a lot like a snake. We used to call the snake something though." Max said a small frown on his face as the word tickled the edge of his mind but still remained elusive.

Michael nodded when the words blared through his mind as if they were his own. "Death eaters, we used to call them death eaters." Michael said his eyes darkening. "They used to go on killing rampages killing those they felt were unworthy and then they ate the dead."

"Death eaters," Max whispered nodding his head. "Now I remember."


	21. Part 20

**Hey everyone so sorry about the long wait I have been out of country and unable to update! Thank you all so much for your reviews I really love reading them! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 20

Tess didn't like the pleased look on the Dark Lord's face as he looked up at the rock formation in the desert. "I thought I sensed something here," he hissed his snake like eyes flickering about unnaturally.

"Nasedo told me that the Skins wouldn't be able to detect the chamber and the humans do not yet have technology capable of picking up its signature." Tess gasped her blue eyes darting to Isabel worriedly.

"Yesss that is true but I am neither Skin nor human little queen."

Isabel stared at the man carefully, "If you can sense it does that mean you can get in?"

"Not without damaging the structure," he laughed, "Which your protector was counting on. I imagine there is a self destruct mechanism in place in case someone tried to force their way in. No it has to be keyed to someone's genetic code to get in."

Tess couldn't help but feel better when he said that. She might be inviting the snake into the house but that didn't mean she wanted it there whenever it wanted. It was her chamber and she was glad to still have some control over it. Tess felt a gentle pressure on her temple and then a hissing laugh broke the desert silence.

"Do not worry yourself Tess I mean you no harm, it is still your cave. I just need a place where the damn Order of Fools watching us cannot find us." The Dark Lord hissed.

Tess was so alarmed at the thought of being watched that she never questioned how he knew what she was thinking. Isabel glanced around the desert nervously. "Are they here watching us now?" she asked her brown eyes darting around nervously.

Voldemort shook his head, "No they left earlier shortly after Liz, Draco and I left."

Liz whipped around at that looking furious. "There really was someone here?" She seethed making the Dark Lord chuckle.

"Yes little one there was three signatures that I sensed only one familiar to me, Sirius Black."

"Why didn't you have us take care of them my Lord?" Draco asked moving closer to Liz.

The Dark Lord chuckled as he stared at the blonde pureblood. "If we let them know that we knew they were there then the Order would know they have been uncovered. We now know we are being watched and that can be very useful to us."

"How did they know that all of you were going to be here in Roswell?" Isabel asked shocked when Kyle suddenly started snickering.

"My uncle." Kyle said as if that explained everything.

"What do you mean by your uncle what to Severus have to do with this?" Tess asked.

"My uncle is not as great a spy as he seems to think he is. I had him pegged as a spy the moment I saw him."

Draco chuckled darkly nodding in agreement. "I told my father the same thing that in my first year I sensed something off about my dear old potions master and my father told me that I was correct that Snape is a spy for the Order and he has been since the last war."

Liz glanced at the Dark Lord who nodded a sneer on his face. "Dumbledore was foolish to think he could ever hide one of his own in my ranks. I see and know everything that happens in my ranks, Sanpe I believe is starting to figure this out."

"So he is trying to get us all killed?" Tess asked looking to Kyle feeling terrible that his uncle was working against him.

"Dumbledore might have Snape entrapped young Tess but at the end of the day his loyalties will always be with his family and if forced to chose he will turn against Dumbledore of this I have no doubt which is why he is not dead yet. That and if I attempt to kill him that ex wife of his would attempt to kill me where I stand."

"Mandy would try to kill you." Alex snickered.

Tess sighed shaking her head of all the confusing thoughts jumbled in her brain. This was a complicated game and she realized that she was but a pawn at the moment. She was a pawn that needs to gain favor with the king and with that in mind Tess slowly moved up the cliff face the others trailing behind her.

"Where is Mandy I haven't seen her for awhile?" Liz asked.

"Working on potions with my uncle since she is one of the only people he actually trusts to help him with his work. They are working on our memory potions as well as a potion to clear Lucius of the charm he has had on him for about fourteen years." Kyle said.

"That will be one strong potion." Liz hummed as Tess waved her hand over a section of the rock revealing a silver handprint that began to glow as her small hand pressed into it. The sound of scraping rock drew their attention as the rock face opened and a soft green glow spilled onto the sunny rocks welcoming them into the glowing green darkness.

"Welcome to the Antrian pod chamber." Tess said leading the way inside. The soft scent of mold and metal tickled their noses as a dull green light took over their eyes as a calming pressure surrounded them.

"Very impressive," the Dark Lord hissed as he moved towards the glowing pods their empty shells transmitting a pulse they could all feel. "And so very clever a place to hide such a powerful weapon. Khivar knows that you know the location of it but he would never dream that you brought it to Earth with you."

"What?" Tess asked fearfully she didn't know how he knew these things there was no way he could sense it she barely could.

"Why the Granolith of course." He chuckled as he motioned to Max's pod that was the entrance to the secret chamber within. "The weapon that my half brother would kill any and all to get to."

Liz looked to Tess and Isabel wondering if they knew it was there. Isabel looked stunned and Tess looked sick, apparently Tess was the only one who knew it was there. "Why didn't you tell anyone Tess?" Liz asked softly not wanting to make it sound like she was accusing her friend.

"I knew it was here but I knew that it would be dangerous if the other three knew that it was here. Nasedo told me that the Granolith was powerful and that the enemy would do anything to get it. He told me that if the others knew then the Skins could suck it out of their minds, the less of us that knew the better."

"He was right little one, but we need to know so that we can fortify it better. If I can sense its signature than Khivar will be able to as well." Voldemort chuckled.

"Can we cloak it my Lord?" Draco asked.

"We can and we will, we cannot let a weapon as powerful as the Granolith get into Khivar's hand for it would be all our doom."


	22. Part 21

Part 21

Lucius sniffed the vile under his nose and cringed, it smelled ghastly. He looked at the person holding the offensive potion under his nose with a look of utter contempt as if to say 'you expect me to drink that shit?' Snape rolled his eyes at the blonde wizard and attempted to shove the potion into his hand yet again; he never felt more like a parent than in that moment when he had to practically force feed Lucius Malfoy the counter potion.

Lucius shivered as the potion rolled down his throat burning all the way down to his stomach spreading through his system like acid in his veins. "I hate you," he growled as he glared at his friend who seemed far too excited at seeing him in pain.

"Really now Lucius it isn't that bad." Bellatrix simpered pouting at him before she burst into sadistic giggles making him want to rip her head off.

"If you weren't my Cissa's sister…" He growled shaking as the potion worked through him.

"You'd what yell at me?" She asked laughing harder.

Lucius's fingers twitched as if itching to grab his wand and hex the bitch-in-law. He glared at the woman wishing once more that he had the ability to liquefy a person with his thoughts, but she just sat there looking smug. "One of these days Bellatrix one of these days," he growled.

Nancy Parker breezed into the café halting when she saw the murderous look on Lucius's face. She turned to Snape looking sympathetic, "You fed him the potion I take it," she sighed and the curl of Severus's lip told her all she needed to know.

"Such a child," she sighed rolling her eyes at Lucius.

Lucius closed his grey eyes mentally counting to thirty the way his wife told him to when he was about to lose his temper. "What is he doing?" Nancy asked a cackling Bellatrix. "He looks like he is going to be ill," Nancy whispered.

"I believe he is counting, it is a worthless exercise Narcissa taught him so he would not hex everything in sight. It really doesn't do much good." Severus said shaking his head as he watched Lucius's lips move as he counted first in English then in French.

"Oh damn it all," Lucius growled opening his eyes he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Bellatrix.

"Now now Lucius there is no need to get testy," Bellatrix hummed grinning at him unafraid of his withering stare.

"Alright now let's all just calm down," Nancy soothed as if she were talking to children. "Lucius wand away I don't want to have to make any repairs to the café today it would put me in a bad mood and we don't want that now do we?" Nancy asked watching as the blonde reluctantly lowered his wand.

"Very good," Nancy sighed straightening her robes as she turned to Bellatrix and Severus. "Did you all finish the memory potions?"

Snape cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. "Mandy is still working on them they should be ready later today. She needs to harvest some of Nicholas's essence to complete the potions."

"Why would she need his essence?" Nancy asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the woman looking at the other two who looked away guiltily. "You didn't tell her?" he drawled his dark eyes flickering over them dangerously.

"We didn't want to worry her," Bellatrix tried but Snape's furious glare stalled her.

"It is her daughter," he spate before he turned to Nancy. "Nicholas was the one messing with their minds. A few more warps and the children would be walking vegetables," Snape growled.

Nancy's blue eyes narrowed as the tips of her ears turned purple red. "Well that little shit is not going to live long. First chance I get he will be dust," She hissed.

"Now Nancy calm down," Lucius drawled but made no other move to calm the raging redhead.

"Just you wait Lucius you haven't seen angry. Just you wait until Amy hears about this." She growled as she stormed through the back door to her apartment.

Lucius smirked at the swinging door before he glanced back at Severus. "Well that went well old boy now you made Nancy mad and soon Amy will join her. I can't think of a worse scenario."

"Her anger could be directed at us." Bellatrix whispered.

****Order Headquarters****

She hated to see him so upset she could feel how sad and furious he was a floor above her. It had almost become a sixth sense of hers knowing where Harry was. She always knew where he was and even when the others couldn't see past his mask she could see the hidden pain in his green eyes.

Ron looked at his sister who was sitting miserably in a chair off to the side in the kitchen; she was just staring off into space occasionally glancing up at the ceiling as she let out a pained sigh before she continued her staring. He wasn't too comfortable with how in-tune his sister was with his best mate, at times it felt as if she knew him better and he didn't like that. In many ways his little sister was the only person besides Sirius that Harry opened up to. Ron never understood that connection his sister and friend had.

After Ginny let out what felt like her millionth sigh Ron was fed up. "Oh just go on up to him already," he whined.

Ginny stared at him for a moment before she fluidly got up from her chair and made her way upstairs. She slowly made her way towards the door she knew housed his miserable self before she gently knocked on the door. She knew he would sense her outside of the door as a quite 'enter' was heard. She tentatively pushed the door open and sighed at the sight of him sprawled out on his bed.

"How long do you plan to shut yourself up here? There is work to be done you know." She said as she sat down on the corner of the bed his green eyes flickering to her.

"I just have a lot to deal with right now Gin."

She shook her head at him pinching his thigh. "Ow! What the hell Ginny?"

"That was for being an insufferable git. We all have a lot to deal with Harry so pull your head out of your ass would you?" She snapped her eyes glowing furiously much the same as her mother's when she was angry.

"This is a war Harry no one ever said it was easy it is not supposed to be easy."

He knew she was right he was being selfish but for once he felt like he deserved to feel that way. "Come on harry this is a civil war we are all fighting family here." Ginny pinpointed his problem in one guess because when it came down to it that was his concern. Before he was fighting faceless guys he had no connection to. Now he knew he was fighting his family, Liz the girl from his dreams.

"It was just easier before Gin I never had to stop and think about if I was hurting a family member, they were the bad guys and that was it. Now it's just…"

"Complicated," she whispered looking at him through sad blue eyes shining with understanding. "Welcome to the life of a pureblood Harry. It isn't always easy fighting against people you grew up with." Ginny whispered.

Harry's mind instantly snapped to Draco and he rolled his eyes. "Then again sometimes it is really easy," he grumbled.

Ginny snorted knowing who he was thinking about; Harry always had this pinched frown on his face when he thought of Malfoy. "I am not talking about him Harry I am talking about people like Amanda Greengrass and Angel Watson. I used to play with them Harry and now I am actively working against them and their parents who used to let me spend the night in their homes."

"You used to be friends with death eaters children?"

She rolled her eyes at his only picking up on that out of all she said. "They were neutral families in the last war."

Harry nodded his eyes darkening slightly, "yeah I guess that would be hard for you then," he laughed. "I imagine that Ron is gloating about all that."

Ginny nodded, "Ronald has always disliked them. He once told me that the only reason he didn't like them before was because they didn't choose a side, in his book that is as good as declaring yourself the enemy. Now though he feels justified in his hate."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Harry grumbled giving her a small smile. Ginny shoved him over on his bed and lay down next to him.

"It doesn't surprise you because you know my brother; he is always so quick to judge."

Harry hummed in agreement his mind flashing back to his one major fight with Ron during their fourth year. Ron had been so quick to jump ship he was so quick to assume Harry was in the wrong. It was the same in his second year when Ron was so sure that Harry might be the heir of Slytherin. Ron never came right out and said anything of course but Ron's actions spoke louder than his words and his distant behavior and mistrustful eyes told Harry all he needed to know.

"He means well it is just that he has never experienced what we have Harry. My brother thinks he knows darkness but he is sadly mistaken. He has not been touched by the magic we have and for his sake I hope he never is."

"Poor guy," harry hummed, "I think if he was ever possessed by Voldemort like us he would probably wet himself." Ginny couldn't help but laugh in agreement. The two of them had been touched by one of the darkest souls held it tight within their own. Darkness like that left scars invisible to others but felt constantly by the barer.

Ginny felt his arms move around her and allowed herself to be moved as he pulled her onto his chest resting her head just below his chin. "You are the only person I know who gets it Ginny," he sighed tightening his grip on her.

She had never been held that close by anyone let alone a boy and was shocked at how comfortable she felt. His body was surprisingly hard for someone who looked so thin, it surprised her when she could feel muscle under his clothes; it wasn't much but it was there. "I am here Harry and I always will be," she whispered.

She felt his breath blow across the top of her head, "I know." He whispered as his lips brushed the crown of her head sending hippogriffs charging through her stomach. "As I will always be here for you."


	23. Part 22

Part 22

Tess and Isabel were shocked to hear a soft hissing in the corner of the cave as the Dark Lord bent over seemingly talking to the shadows. "Kyle what is he doing?" Tess asked softly from out of the corner of her mouth.

Kyle looked to the Dark Lord and smirked. "He is setting up a few special wards, wards that Salazar Slytherin himself came up with wards that only another parslemouth would be able to get around and since there are only two others in existence…"

"They are safe wards," Tess deduced and Kyle nodded.

"I have no idea what he is saying but from the winces Liz keeps shrugging off I am going to go out on a limb and say that things are messy."

Liz looked their way as she looked up from the runes she was drawing on the floor. "Messy doesn't even cover it," she hissed.

"What are they baby?" Draco asked.

"He is setting up a peepers pain ward." Liz shuddered as the others in the chamber winced.

Isabel looked at the magical bunch feeling lost. "Is that bad?"

Alex nodded looking mildly ill. "I have never seen the effects in person but my dad gave me a book on wards when I was thirteen and that was in there, the description was rather graphic."

Draco chuckled when he saw that she was still lost. "Don't worry Isabel I am just as lost as you, unlike this lot I am not fond of wards. I much prefer potions, but I have seen the effects of the peepers pain ward since my grandfather set it over the manner." Draco shuddered slightly his gray eyes squinting slightly.

"What does it do?" Isabel asked.

"Liquefies eyeballs," Draco gagged shuddering again.

"There is nothing worse than seeing a man's eyeballs burning his skin as his melted eyeballs roll down his face." Alex explained softly.

"That's disgusting," Isabel gasped.

"That's magic," Kyle snickered.

"Not all magic," Liz scolded Kyle.

Kyle rolled his eyes at his friend, "Liz all magic can be used for evil you know that as well as I do. I could use a body binding curse and leave you bound until you starve to death."

"That is the point though magic itself is not evil just the intent." Alex chuckled.

The teens didn't see the Dark Lord standing in the corner studying them as he slowly approached them his dark cloak scraping the ground as he moved barely making a sound. "Very wise of you," the Dark Lord whispered his snake like eyes wandering over them.

"That is a lesson few ever learn and something I try to emphasize among my death eaters. Just because you use a dark spell it does not make you dark. I have never believed in the classification of spells that is used." Voldemort sighed.

Draco studied his master feeling something tickle his brain as he remember something his father had said to him as a child. "My Lord, is it true that Dumbledore is the one who came up with the current classification system? I think I remember father and mother speaking of this." Draco asked.

The Dark Lord chuckled a hissing laugh as he nodded at the blonde aristocrat. "This is true Master Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore is responsible for the light and dark classifications that exist. Before the reign of Grindwald there was no such classification it was all about intent and this is what Hogwarts taught."

"What changed?" Isabel asked.

"Dumbledore changed, sure there were such spells known as the dark arts but that was because the spells themselves were created for malicious intent. Hogwarts used to actively teach the dark arts until Dumbledore joined the staff." Voldemort hissed.

Liz frowned looking up at the Dark Lord under thick dark lashes. "Wonder why he is so against the dark arts?"

Voldemort chuckled darkly at her question. "My dear Liz the old fool is ashamed."

Draco looked up at that looking as if Christmas had come early. "Ashamed of what my Lord?"

"It is not commonly known but Dumbledore and Grindwald were old friends."

"I thought Dumbledore killed Grindwald," Kyle asked looking confused.

"Oh he did but only after he began his self loathing faze. By killing Grindwald he was killing the evil within. Dumbledore used to be a cruel and vindictive child immersed deeply within the dark arts." Voldemort hissed.

"What a hypocrite," Draco snarled. "He persecutes us for taking an interest when all we are doing is learning to defend ourselves from prejudices that he perpetuates and here he is worse than us."

"People are so blinded by his supposedly good message that they never look past the glamour and into the darkness. Albus Dumbledore is good at hiding the truth from people and they are so taken with his false lies that they fail to see what is right in front of the," The Dark Lord cackled.

"That he is the real bad guy," Draco sneered.

"Yesss. He puts restrictions on them and controls their lives and they just sit back and actively take it."

Tess shook her head feeling a strange sadness in the pit of her stomach. The story sounded familiar a little too familiar for her liking. Her former life on Antar was sadly similar. Khivar with all his bluster was loved by his people and many of the Antrians and people just let him do whatever he wanted because as far as they were concerned Khivar could do no wrong. It wasn't until Khivar had gained too much power and had such a sickening grip on their lives when the people of Antar realized what a monster Khivar was. To Tess this Dumbledore sounded a lot like her killer.

****Valenti Residence****

Jim watched as Amy paced about her back coiled in anger as Nancy spewed more gas to her fire. Amy was known for her volatile temper growing up something that she gave to her daughter Maria who was the current cause for Amy's wrath. Amy was a mamma bear in the truest sense of the word and finding out that Nicholas, the alien locked away in the CrashDown store room, was responsible for her brain being a mess made Amy raging mad something that Jim was very weary of.

"I should rip his husk off slowly let the atmosphere get to him slowly so he will feel every second of the pain he deserves." Amy snarled and Nancy nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe they hid this from us," Nancy huffed.

"They were doing it so that the two of you wouldn't worry." Jim tried to reason with them but backed off when Amy turned her wild eyes on him.

"We are mothers it is our job to worry we had a right to know what was happening to our children. My baby girl had her brain scrambled and the parasite that did it to her is in our grasp I am not going to just sit around and do nothing I never have and I never will!" She growled.

Back in their school days it was a no brainer that the worst people to make enemies of were Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Nancy Potter, and Amy Goyle. The four were legendary for their tempers and the lengths they would go to for revenge. Jim shook his head as his old childhood fear reared its ugly head. Seeing the furious fire blaze in their eyes screamed at him warning caution.

"Amy I know how worried you are Kyle was hurt as well but I know that when the time is right Nicholas will be taken care of."

That did little to appease Amy who continued her pacing muttering darkly under her breath with each pass. "I want to be the one to make him suffer. He thought he could come in here and mess with my kid he has another thing coming he hasn't seen scary yet," she snarled running her hands through her cropped locks.

Jim sighed knowing that this was a battle he was not going to win. He had learned long ago when to continue fighting and when to give up when Amy was angry; this was one of those times to give up. "If you are so hell bent on getting at the parasite I am sure you can convince the Dark Lord to let you be the one to conduct further interrogations," Jim sighed.

Interrogations, he wanted to laugh at that one, with Amy it would be nothing less than torture. She always had a natural ability to get people to open up to her to get them to tell her their darkest secrets so freely. When she joined the death eater ranks during her later school years the Dark Lord had been sickeningly happy to learn of her talent. He nurtured it and encouraged her and showed her ways to get people to talk even under impossible circumstances. Amy Goyle excelled at making people talk and Jim had no doubt that if Amy truly wanted at Nicholas the Dark Lord would do nothing to stop her; he would probably encourage her. Her steps faltered as she stared at him a new light glowing in her dark eyes. "Why Jim, that is the best idea you have had all day."

****Unknown Location****

Something had gone wrong he could feel it. His plans had been perfect and his ultimate goal within in his grasp and yet he could feel it starting to get away. Nicholas had missed his check-in time something he never missed. Now he found himself facing the real possibility that light years away from his grasp his most trusted companion was in trouble and he was helpless to do anything.

Khivar looked out the window watching stars and systems pass him by and he couldn't help but wonder what had gone wrong. Nicholas was careful and meticulous and his second always made sure everything went according to plan. If something went wrong Nicholas always did everything in his power to make sure the problem was fixed.

Khivar felt one of the lesser members of the ship's crew tentatively approach him. He was probably sent by his better out of fear, which meant bad news. "Speak!" Khivar barked.

"My Lord, General Nicholas's head of security has contacted us."

Khivar turned to the simpering creature waiting for it to continue as it visibly shook. "And…"

"My Lord the General has been captured by the enemy," the man whispered with his head bowed waiting for death.

Khivar clenched his mangled fist breathing deeply. "Well played Zan well played," Khivar growled.

The man let out a strangled whimper shaking furiously. "What?" Khivar growled disgusted that the man still stood before him.

"It was not Zan of Antar my Lord but someone else."

"Who?" Khivar growled trying to curb the desire to slaughter the ship's crew.

"The men say the enemy is called Voldemort," the man whimpered.

Rage clouded over him as he thrust out his hand ripping the crewmember's head off. "Tom," he hissed. "This complicates matters."

****Deluca Residence****

He was beautiful, far more beautiful than any other man she has seen. Gone was his troll like sneer and in place was the face of a god. He said it was a safety precaution, she thought it was that and more. His appearance was used to stave off the unworthy and attract those that could be trusted. She felt honored that he felt her worthy enough to see such beauty.

"So what I am seeing no one else can?" She asked softly.

Marcus Flint grinned at her, "Yes and no. My family knows what I look like and so do professor Snape, the Malfoy's, the Lestrange's, and now your friends. The other death eaters see another version of the glamour spell that is encoded in me genetically."

"So it is giving them some sense of false trust?"

Flint nodded chuckling softly, "exactly."

"So you don't trust the ranks?"

"Not all of them. I know that many are only serving the Dark Lord out of fear, that and there are spies."

Her green eyes widened at how comfortable he was talking about the traitors in their midst. "Do you know of any spies for sure?"

Flint laughed but nodded as he righted himself on her couch. "Of course I do, professor Snape for example."

She felt her green eyes bug out of her head at that, "Snape?"

Flint nodded, "Of course. Everyone knows he is one of Dumbledore's spies. We also know that deep down he still has loyalties to us though. There are bonds and ties that not even Dumbledore can break."

"Like what?" Maria asked.

"Love," he whispered his dark eyes gazing sharply into hers. "Snape still loves many of our fellow death eaters. He still loves Mandy, his sister, the Malfoy's, the Lestrange's, and to an extent the Dark Lord."

"The why go against us?" she growled.

"Because he thinks that Dumbledore is right, that man is just as charismatic as the Dark Lord; he is just better at hiding that fact." Flint chuckled.

Marcus could see that she was still troubled as he grabbed her small pale hand. "Maria he will chose us in the end. The Dark Lord has a stronger hold on old Snape thane the man realizes."

"Like what?" she asked sullenly.

"Family, a sense of family Maria. Growing up Mandy and her brother had terrible parents abusive to the bitter end. The Dark Lord accepted them when their family would not; their powers nurtured and treasured. The death eaters have become family to Snape and in the end I have no doubt he will remember that."

Maria looked down at their hands feeling a pain in her chest. "I had no idea they were abused," she whispered.

"Many of the death eaters were at some point Maria it is why so many are drawn to the Dark Lord who suffered the same fate growing up. If there is one thing the Dark Lord does not tolerate it is abuse. The original death eaters came from abusive homes and even started abusing their families; the Dark Lord put a stop to that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Flint sighed realizing Amy had told her daughter nothing of her past. "Maria growing up your mum didn't always have it easy. The first few years her father was a death eater he would hit Amy and her brother…a lot. The Dark Lord tortured old Goyle for it but it took a lot of negative reinforcement for Goyle to stop hurting his wife and kids."

Her green eyes welled with tears unable to believe what she was hearing. Flint sighed when he saw her lower lip start to tremble pulling her into a hug. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Probably for the same reason my parents and Draco's parents were reluctant to tell us, it is embarrassing for them. For years they felt as if they deserved it that they had done something wrong. It has taken a lot for them to be able to talk about it with us Maria. Maybe if you brought it up your mum might be willing to talk about it with you, but don't push. It is a sensitive subject for them Maria and I imagine your mum is still haunted by it."


	24. Part 23

Part 23

He slipped away as soon as it was safe. With so many death eaters about it was hard to be inconspicuous about his disappearances. Quietly sticking to the shadows he raced away making it to the skirts of town. He had never felt so relieved to see the Potter brat as he entered the main house. The green eyed boy didn't show if he was startled to see the potions master he merely pointed towards the conference room and left. Snape would never willingly admit it aloud but he was proud the boy was learning to control his emotions; he always did have the makings of a Slytherin.

Snape turned on a silent heel and headed into the conference room interrupting a startled Molly Weasley. "Ah Severus," Dumbledore sighed from the head of the table his blue eyes twinkling in that annoying way.

Snape bowed his head slightly as he felt the Potter boy enter the room and take a seat in a dark corner next to the Weasley girl. "Sorry I am late headmaster but complications have hindered my attempts to get away," Snape drawled.

"No trouble at all please tell us what you have learned," Dumbledore said motioning for him to take the floor.

"To start I need to impress upon all of you how dangerous the situation has become," Snape whispered knowing the room was hanging on his every word.

"The Royal Four are not only in contact with the Destroyers but intimately connected to them and have been for years it seems. Elizabeth Parker is the former girlfriend of his majesty the King of Antar and is close friends with the Queen and the King's sister. The young Deluca girl is the former fling of the General, my nephew is with the Queen oh and Alexander Whitman is with the princess. From what I have seen the two groups were as one until Liz and the King had a falling out."

Dumbledore sighed disheartened, he could not believe he had missed so much. "Headmaster while the King and Miss Parker might be on the outs I have no doubt that if trouble arose they would come together once more, the cords of loyalty are strong between them."

Dumbledore nodded the sparkle gone from his ancient eyes. "Very well Severus," he sighed. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Snape stiffened slightly as his dark eyes roamed over the room. "Yes, it seems that a new enemy has reared their ugly head. Nicholas, the second in command of Lord Voldemort's half brother Khivar."

The room sat in stunned silence; they knew that Nicholas might be involved based on Harry's dreams but to have it confirmed more than unsettled them. "Are you sure?" McGonagall asked softly.

"Yes, he is locked up in death eater custody," Snape sneered. "I tested him myself. It seems Khivar has plans for the Destroyers and is bringing his battle to Earth."

Sirius snorted from across the room, "Well that doesn't sound pleasant."

The room turned and stared at the man, Sirius shrank back. "Well you were all thinking it I just happened to say it out loud." He grumbled ignoring the eye roll Snape sent his way.

"As idiotic as Black's statement is, he is right. This is not exactly an ideal situation especially since Khivar's forces will see us as an enemy as well," Snape drawled.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do? Are we supposed to run up to Voldemort and say we know he has Nicholas and we also know a really bad guy is coming but we are willing to stop killing each other in order to kill this other guy? Somehow I don't think that is going to work." Ron grumbled.

Dumbledore sighed peering at the group over the tips of his fingers. "For now we do and say nothing. If we expose ourselves now we risk Voldemort's wrath. We might be able to stay out of this fight there is no need for us to go looking for trouble."

Harry scoffed in the back corner, "if my dreams are any indication we are eventually going to get dragged into the fight."

"Ah but visions can be changed Mr. Potter," Dumbledore sighed.

"I have a feeling this isn't one of them," the teen grumbled.

"Harry is right headmaster, he has had visions like these before and as much as I hate to admit it they have always come true no matter how we try and change them." Hermione grumbled chewing her bottom lip with worry. She hated it when the adults discounted Harry so easily especially when he always turned out to be right. Just once she would like for them to believe Harry before it was too late.

"As loath as I am to say it headmaster Miss Granger and Mr. Potter have a point, the boy is usually correct. While it might not be perfect to get involved now I believe it is likely that we will be dragged into the thick very quickly," Snape drawled.

Dumbledore let out a long suffering sigh. "Very well, at the first sign of trouble for us we will go to Voldemort and offer to work with him. For now though Severus continue your work and be careful. With so many death eaters about I feel that trouble is coming for sooner than any of Khivar's forces."

The meeting was over soon after and the Order spread quickly the students all gathering in the boy's room. Hermione furiously paced the room anger vibrating off her. Harry and Ginny took a seat on his bed stating at the girl in awe.

"Can you believe them?" She hissed whipping around to face them furiously. "Burying their heads in the sand just like last time."

Harry couldn't help but nod in agreement. "We have warning that something is going to happen and once more Dumbledore brushes it off simply because it came from us and not his precious Snape."

"We need to do something," Ginny whispered.

Ron snorted from his spot on his bed. "What exactly are we supposed to do? Besides if the others find out they will try and stop us."

"Well then we just won't get caught," Ginny snapped.

"Not all of the Order members are opposed to helping," Neville whispered as he stared at the floor.

Harry stared at his friend perplexed, "who are you thinking of Neville?"

"Sirius of course, he will do almost anything for you Harry same as Professor Lupin. Tonks also seems to be open to branching out a bit," he said finally looking up at the group assembled.

"Fred and George will want to help as well," Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

"Don't forget about Bill and Charlie they go where we go not our parents," Ron said looking hopeful.

The room suddenly looked to Harry who cringed under the strength of their gaze. "What do you propose we do mate?" Ron asked.

A dark looked passed over his green eyes. "I think it is time I met my cousin."

****Evans Household****

It felt strange to remember someone else's life. To see events play out before you and know it was you in another life. The blood on the hands before you your own the screams ripping from your throat watching as your family was slaughtered. Max shook his head rolling his eyes trying to erase the images he was seeing.

"Why are we remembering?" he asked as Michael blinked furiously.

Michael shook his head, "I don't know man but something must have triggered them I mean it was like all the sudden everything fit."

"Do you suppose it was the symbol over the desert? Maybe it was something we were supposed to see; maybe it is our enemy's way of letting us know they are here."

"By giving us our memories?" Michael snorted, "Highly unlikely Maxwell. Whatever triggered our memories was probably an accident."

Max turned to look at his friend a troubled look about him. "Michael do you have all of your memories back?" Max asked in an oddly chocked whisper.

Michael shook his head, "Just the last year of my life as Rath."

"Same here," Max whispered. "So that means you also remember Isabel and Tess and what happened," Max said.

Michael let out a dark humorless laugh, "That the bitches betrayed us? Yeah I remember that, I remember Ava stabbing me and watching me die. Real great friend we had there."

"They said we had it coming that the old ways weren't working anymore. I wish I knew what they meant by that and why they turned on us," Max whispered.

"Do you think they are still working with the enemy Max?"

"A week ago I would have said no that it wasn't possible but with the way they have been acting lately, who knows."

"It was Tess," Michael growled. "This all comes down to her. Before she came to town we didn't have to worry about evil aliens from another life out to get us. Now all these enemies and strange people suddenly show up, I am telling you man she is involved in all of this in some way."

"And apparently so is Liz," Max whispered looking pained.

"How do you figure that?" Michael asked.

"Come on Michael all of these strange people in town and the vibe they give off, they all know Liz. Then that blonde weasel Draco shows up and threatens us. Not to mention Isabel and Tess suddenly are all buddy, buddy with Liz and Maria when just weeks ago the four of them couldn't stand to breathe the same air let alone be in the same room."

Michael rolled his eyes at his friend dismissing the theory. "Maxwell she is human I highly doubt she is working with evil aliens. Besides these people in town don't feel alien like us, different, but not alien."

Max looked at his friend a strange emotion swimming in his amber eyes. "They might not be alien Michael but even you have to admit there is something dark and wrong about them."

Michael sighed and reluctantly nodded. Max got up and looked out the window again shuddering at the sight of the symbol still in the sky. "We need to do something Michael we need to figure out who these people are and what they are really doing here in Roswell."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Michael asked.

"By going directly to the source of all this, Liz."

****Whitman Kitchen****

Mandy corked the last vile of the potion pleased with how perfect it turned out. She set it alongside the other bottles all waiting to be taken by the Destroyers and their friends. She had missed potion making being on the run so much she didn't have a lot of time to just stop and brew and she missed it terribly.

Bellatrix slowly inspected her work nodding her appreciation. "Do you think this will work?"

Mandy nodded, "On the Destroyers I have no doubt, on the other two I am a skeptical."

"Why?" Bellatrix asked.

"Because potion making is a precise art these potions are created for wizard and witch physiology, our minds and bodies. From what I understand the Antrians are mentally made up differently and the two girls are half breads at that there is no telling what they are made up of. That small change means a lot where a potion is concerned."

Bellatrix shrugged, "So it might not work on the half bloods big deal."

"No Bellatrix it might do more to them than just not work," Mandy whispered.

"Like what?" the brunette asked cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"It might kill them. This potion affects the mind and one wrong change could kill them."

"Well we don't want that, they might be half bloods but they are proper half bloods." Bellatrix pouted. "How do we fix this?"

Mandy sighed looking nervous, "As much as it kills me to say this, we need the other two aliens of the Royal Four."


End file.
